Diario de la nueva escuela
by BNico
Summary: Yuuri acaba de ingresar a una nueva universidad, comenzando en media carera e intentando sobrevivir en un lugar lleno de alfas.
1. Día 0

**Día 0**

Acababan de llegar las cajas al pequeño cuarto que pronto sería el hogar de Yuuri por los siguientes 2 años. Los cargadores pusieron cada una de ellas dentro del cuarto; extendieron al dueño unos papeles para que firmara y con ellos concluir su labor.

Con maletas en mano Yuuri Katsuki entró a inspeccionar el lugar. Dentro olía a polvo y humedad, así que lo primero que Yuuri decidió hacer fue abrir las ventanas para que el aire pudiera circular.

-Veamos, en esa deberían de estar mis libros, allá están mis medicinas, en aquella la ropa de cama, en esa otra los platos y sartenes para la cocina, en aquellas la otra parte de mi ropa. ¡Bien, creo que es todo lo que necesitaré!

Con esto comenzaba su vida universitaria, se había mudado a vivir solo, ya que su nueva escuela se encontraba en la misma prefectura que su casa, pero en regiones diferentes. Esto complicaría el ir y venir de casa, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que la mejor opción era mudarse a vivir solo a los cuartos para estudiantes.

A media limpieza el celular de Yuuri comenzó a sonar. Él reconocía fácilmente el tono; este pertenecía a su madre. Con más deseos de apagar el aparato que de contestar Yuuri tomó aquella llamada.

-Hola mamá...

-Hola hijo, ¿Llegaste bien?, ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Llegué bien, estoy perfectamente y no muchas gracias. Sólo he empezado a limpiar el cuarto.

-Oh vaya, ¿Esta muy sucio? ¿De verdad estás seguro de lo que haces? Recuerda que sí cambias de opinión puedes volver en cualquier momento. ¿Llevas tus medicinas? ¿Tienes suficientes? Sabes, de verdad temo mucho que algo te pueda pasar y ahora estás tan lejos. Sabes que ahí estará lleno de alfas, estoy de verdad preocupada.

-Mamá... Son solo 2 hrs de viaje, no es tan lejos. Y no te preocupes por mi, tengo mis medicinas perfectamente calculadas. Ahora debo seguir limpiando así que colgaré, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti... Cuídate

Después de la interrupción Yuuri decidió ir a la administración de su nueva escuela, necesitaba saber cuando podría escoger las materias que cursaría.

-Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes - respondió una muy malhumorada secretaria.

-Disculpe, vengo por información sobre cuándo podré elegir materias.

\- Nombre...

-Katsuki Yuuri, tercer año.

La secretaria comenzó a teclear mientras revisaba columnas de nombres en la pantalla de su computador.

\- Katsuki... 20 años... Transferido... Estancia en los dormitorios de la escuela... Cuarto 512. A partir de mañana a las 8:00 am podrá ingresar, recuerda que debes meter una actividad deportiva o cultural además de un idioma adicional, sea puntual ya que las materias extras se saturan.

\- Mañana a las 8:00 - repitió para sí mismo - Muchas gracias.

Y con esto partió camino a buscar algo de comida. Decidió ir directo a la cafetería de su ahora escuela, para comenzar a probar su menú, sí bien tenía planeado una vez instalado cocinar para sí mismo y ahorrar algo de dinero, de momento y con todas sus cosas en cajas, lo mejor sería comprar algo.

Entró a la cafetería y el olor a comida le hizo darse cuenta de que tenía más hambre de la que creía.

Se paró frente al mostrador de metal y una chica de inmediato le pidió su orden.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenido ¿Qué vas a querer de comer?

-Em...

-¿Eres nuevo verdad?

\- ¿ Tanto se nota?

\- Es fácil distinguirlos, se ponen muy indecisos a la hora de ordenar. Mucho gusto me llamo Yuuko - dijo mientras extendía su mano y sonreía.

\- Katsuki Yuuri, mucho gusto. Y tienes razón, acabo de llegar y me estoy quedando en uno de los cuartos para estudiantes. Por cierto ¿Que me recomiendas para comer?

-Prueba el ramen, las hamburguesas, el curry o el katsudon, son lo que más piden.

Los ojos de Yuuri se iluminaron al escuchar la palabra "katsudon", su comida preferida.

\- ¡Un katsudon! - dijo, prácticamente gritando.

Yuuko rió y de inmediato escribió la orden en un pequeño papel que después entregó por una pequeña ventanilla que daba rumbo a la cocina.

Servido el plato en la mesa, Yuuri no se contuvo ni un poco al momento de comerlo. Yuuko quién parecía no tener nada más que hacer se sentó junto a él y comenzó a hacerle preguntas, sobre sus pasatiempos, su carrera, sí conocía las materias extras que ofrecía la universidad. La platica duró poco más de una hora y está llego a una pregunta que puso alerta a Yuuri

\- Tú... ¿Eres un omega?

\- Emm... ¿ Por qué la pregunta? -respondió un poco angustiado

\- ¡ Ah, perdón! Creo que fui muy directa, perdóname. Verás sólo te observé con detalle y pensé "oh vaya un lindo omega comiendo katsudon " No fue mi intención que te sintieras señalado.

\- Ahh... Está bien, no es como sí planeara esconderlo. Pero así es, soy un omega.

-Lo sabía, los omega tienden a ser muy lindos. O al menos eso creo yo. Por cierto yo soy una beta. Y no te preocupes, en la escuela hay de todo tipo de personas, casi nunca se ven problemas entre los diferentes tipos.

-Casi... Pues espero que nada malo me suceda. De todas formas vengo con toda la disposición de aprender, terminar mis estudios; las cuestiones de "rangos" no serán un bache para mi.

Un poco más de charla y la promesa de mostrarle el campus al día siguiente fue lo que obtuvo Yuuri de su ahora nueva amiga Yuuko.

En el pequeño cuarto Yuuri extendió su futón para irse a dormir, había podido acomodar parte de sus cosas y establecer la conexión a internet a su celular y su laptop, tomo sólo una ducha, pues la diminuta tina de su cuarto estaba sucia, por lo que decidió no usarla sino hasta antes haberla limpiado a consciencia. Una vez recostado comenzó a pensar en qué materias extras seleccionaría, que horarios serían mejores. Entre sus deseos estaban estudiar inglés o chino ya que pensó que le serían de más utilidad en el futuro, nunca se considero bueno para los deportes y mucho menos para los que se hacían en equipo, así que se limitó a planear entrar al club de arte, al fin su carrera era de arte.

Con estos pensamientos y planes en su mente terminó por al fin ceder al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, se notaba ya la luz del sol entrando por la ventana.

\- ¿EH? ¿Ya es de día?

De golpe se levanto, tomó su celular para ver la hora

11:30am

-Oh, no...

Corrió a su portátil, ingresó a la web de la escuela, tecleó su ID, su contraseña.

En cuanto tuvo acceso, el horror estaba frente a él.

Las horas de clase disponibles estaban separadas entre sí hasta por 3 horas entre ellas.

Las materias extras, todas las relacionadas con arte o al menos con no tener que hacer esfuerzo físico estaban llenas, los idiomas inglés, chino, francés, español... Todos llenos.

Revisando una y otra vez las áreas vacías que podrían darle un horario al menos decente por fin logró armar uno medianamente accesible para sus materias regulares.

Ahora quedaba el asunto de los extras.

Con toda la resignación sobre sus hombros pulso lo que serían sus extras al menos por todo un año

Idioma: Ruso

Deporte : Patinaje en hielo

Y con esto quedó la sentencia por un año.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo**

Hola, espero que les haya gustado hasta lo que va, se supone que esto sería un mini prólogo pero terminó convirtiéndose en algo más extenso. Espero les agrade y espero sus comentarios.

Es el segundo fic que hago y honestamente aún tengo unas dudas, síganlo, les daré una bella historia ( o al menos eso espero)

Espero sus dudas, quejas y sugerencias.

ヽ('▽｀)/


	2. Día 1

Día 1

Así que será patinaje y ruso – dijo Yuuri para sí mismo mientras recargaba la cabeza en la parte trasera de la silla.

En ningún momento de su vida planeo estudiar algo como eso.

Supongo que no queda de otra… Bueno, tal vez no sea tan malo, hasta puede que me guste. Probaré un poco, si de verdad no me siento cómodo, buscaré la manera de cambiarlas.

Se quedó meditando un poco más mientras contemplaba el techo de su cuarto. Pensando en qué clase de situaciones tendría que enfrentar ahora, era bien sabido que la mayoría de los alfas estaban en equipos deportivos, así que le causaba algo de ansiedad el que pudiera estar rodeado de ellos. Ya había tenido problemas con alfas en el pasado en los que buscaban intimidarlo.

Tendré que estar preparado para lo que venga… Además no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo es el ruso, sólo sé inglés… espero que eso no vaya a afectar mis notas.

Dio un salto de la silla y abrió las cortinas de su cuarto, tenía una gran vista directo al mar, eso le agradaba, le recordaba a su casa, ya que ambas tenían una salida directa al mar. Se puso a meditar un poco y se percató de algo.

En esa dirección debe estar mi casa… ¿Me preguntó sí ya se habrán despertado todos? Supongo que los extraño un poco…

Era la primera vez que él vivía solo, así que despertar y no escuchar ruidos de su hermana escuchando música, su madre o su padre atendiendo a los clientes del hostal dónde eran dueños era algo extraño, a cambio de eso ahora podía escuchar como las olas del mar se arrastraban por la playa.

Salió al pequeño balcón de su cuarto y estiró los brazos dejando salir un gran bostezo de su boca.

Muy bien, debo seguir limpiando, no puedo seguir viviendo en un lugar lleno de polvo.

Y así fue la tarde de Yuuri, barriendo, limpiando, acomodando platos y ropa en los estantes, cajones y el armario. En medio de su intento por limpiar la bañera con una esponja escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su cuarto.

¡Ya voy! – Asomó la cabeza desde la puerta de su baño – Se dirigió a abrir la puerta en dónde estaba un chico que no conocía.

¡Buenas tardes! Soy tú vecino de lado, espero no estar interrumpiendo.

Ah, no. sólo estaba limpiando un poco, soy Yuuri Katsuki mucho gusto – Al parecer esa no era una visita para darle algún regalo por su mudanza o algo parecido, por lo que Yuuri decidió que era mejor presentarse antes de preguntar por el nombre de su visitante.

Oh, perdón. Olvidé presentarme. Me llamo Pichit, Pichit Chulanot vengo de Tailandia y soy tú vecino – dijo con una gran sonrisa

Mucho gusto, yo soy japonés. Pero vengo de otra prefectura. – No sabía muy bien que más decir sobre sí mismo.

Para Yuuri era bien sabido que su universidad tenía un alto número de estudiantes extranjeros. Muchos de los alumnos de licenciatura, posgrado y doctorado venían de otros países.

Mucho gusto en conocerte Yuuri, perdón si es una molestia, pero me preguntaba si podía pedirte algo de ayuda. Verás en mi cuarto tengo un problema… Mi baño tiene algo y no sé cómo arreglarlo, tal vez puedas prestarme una escoba o sí pudieras ayudarme sería magnífico.

¿En tú baño?

Sí… Cómo explicarlo… la tina tiene algo y no sé cómo sacarlo…

Por un momento Yuuri pensó que tal vez no era buena idea involucrarse con alguien tan pronto. Pero descartó ese pensamiento, puesto que estaría viviendo en ese edificio por 3 años. Lo mejor sería tener algún conocido o que mejor un, amigo con quién platicar y apoyarse.

Claro, vamos. ¿Pero dime de que se trata?

Verás… es… ya lo verás, sólo no te vayas a reír de mí.

Diciendo esto Yuuri y Pichit se dirigieron al cuarto número 513. Al entrar y ver el lugar pensó que Pichit estaba en su misma situación. Apenas acomodando sus cosas; por lo que había cajas, ropa, libros e incluso platos con restos de comida por todo el lugar. Ya que no había otro modo de explicar semejante desorden en el lugar. Decidido a ignorar el desorden por no querer que Pichit se incomodara se dirigió al baño.

Abrió la puerta, encendió la luz y entro. Se acercó a la bañera con la intención de ver que era lo que no funcionaba. Entonces fue cuando lo vio.

¡Una rata! – Yuuri en completo pánico salió corriendo del baño de Pichit

Una rata enorme, casi del tamaño de un gato había decidido hacer de la bañera del cuarto de Pichit su nuevo hogar.

Cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Pichit! ¡Pudiste haberme dicho que ese "algo" estaba vivo!

Perdón… - dijo Pichit bastante apenado, - Pero es que creí que te burlarías de mi sí te lo decía. No es común que los chicos le teman a las ratas, aunque me gustan los hámsteres… Pero las ratas enormes me dan bastante miedo.

¡Pues a mí también! – respondió Yuuri mientras trataba de calmarse a sí mismo

¿Qué haré…? – Ayer no me pude bañar porque me dio mucho miedo entrar al baño. - Dejé la ventanilla abierta para que saliera en la noche, pero no se fue.

¿Qué tal sí llamamos al encargado del edificio? Puede que nos ayude, tal vez tenga alguna trampa o pueda ayudarnos a sacarla de aquí

Ya lo busqué, al parecer no llegará hasta mañana que empiecen las clases. – Respondió Pichit

Vaya… Entonces habrá que sacarla nosotros, pero primero necesitamos algo con que defendernos.

¿Defendernos…? – Pichit no estaba seguro de a qué se refería Yuuri

Está vez armados con una escoba, un mop, y con ollas en las cabezas, además de unas bolsas para basura Yuuri y Pichit entraron al baño.

En cuanto los escuchó entrar, la rata se paró en dos patas y comenzó a hacer ruidos en un intento de amenazar a sus atacantes.

Yuuri y Pichit se quedaron pasmados del miedo, sobre dos patas la rata se veía aún más grande, por no decir bastante intimidante.

V-Vamos… Pichit… es sólo una rata y nosotros somos dos y somos más grandes… - Dijo Yuuri mientras le temblaban las piernas, los brazo y la quijada.

S-Sí…

¡Waaaaa! – Se lanzó Yuuri con escoba en mano al ataque de la rata

¡Buaaaaa! - Gritó Pichit en un intento de armarse de valor

Pero al parecer lo único que consiguieron fue hacer que la rata se molestara aún más, dando saltos fuera de la bañera comenzó a gruñirles para después lanzarse directamente al ataque.

Subiendo por la pierna, hasta llegar a su cintura la rata iba en pos de morder el rostro de Pichit

¡Waaaaaaaaa! – Gritó Pichit antes de golpearla con el mop y salir corriendo del baño seguido por Yuuri.

Ambos salieron corriendo del cuarto, sudando, jadeando y aun así completamente pálidos.

¡Eso fue horrible! – Dijo Yuuri

Creí que iba a morir devorado por la rata…

Oh no… - Yuuri susurró

¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Te mordió?! ¡Vamos al médico!

No, no me mordió. Pero… no cerramos la puerta del baño…

Entonces… ¡La rata puede estar en cualquier parte del cuarto ahora mismo¡ – Un muy preocupado Pichit respondió.

Había pasado ya una hora desde que le habían cedido el cuarto completo a la rata. Para este momento ya era de noche. Ahora se encontraban sentados en el pasillo común que estaba frente a la entrada de todos los cuartos de ese piso.

Bua… ¿Qué haré? Ahí está mi ropa, mis libros, mi horario. Mañana no sabré ni cómo llegar a mis clases. No me he bañado, no he comido, ahí está toda mi ropa limpia. – Lloriqueaba Pichit con ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

Puedes quedarte hoy en mi cuarto… No tengo muchas cosas, pero puedes usar algo de mi ropa y mi baño. En cuanto a la cena, puedo preparar algo de curry para ambos, sólo habrá que ir a comprar los ingredientes Incluso puedes usar mi pc para buscar tú horario. – Para Yuuri era algo extraño el hacer este tipo de invitación, nunca fue muy sociable, pero algo en Pichit le llamaba la atención y creyó que podrían tener una linda amistad

¡Yuuri! – Completamente conmovido Pichit se abalanzó sobre Yuuri para darle un abrazo- Muchas gracias, ¡Eres único! ¡Ahora serás mi mejor amigo por siempre! ¡Juro que te devolveré el favor!

Así iniciaron su camino al área de mercados cerca de la escuela, con la intención de comprar comida para la cena, por suerte Pichit traía consigo su cartera, por lo que se ofreció a pagar los ingredientes para la comida, ya que no se le hacía justo que Yuuri se uniera a la cacería de ratas, lo invitara a quedarse, le prestara el baño, ropa y hasta la pc a cambio de nada.

No te preocupes, mañana en cuanto llegué el encargado le pediremos que nos ayude a sacar la rata de tú cuarto. Por cierto ¿Eres de primer año cierto?

Ah, no. Soy de tercer año. Estudió artes, me enfoco principalmente a diseño gráfico. ¿Y tú?

También soy de tercer año, pero acabo de cambiarme a esta escuela, estudio artes plásticas. Espera, sí no eres de nuevo ingreso, ¿Por qué tenías ese desastre en tú cuarto? Creí que te acababas de mudar al edificio; pero sí ya llevas aquí tres años eso quiere decir que…

Jajajajaja quiere decir que soy muy desordenado – rio Pichit

Debe ser por eso que la rata se metió a tu cuarto…

No me lo recuerdes – dijo un muy desanimado Pichit

En el recorrido por el área comercial compraron patatas, zanahorias, algo de carne de pollo, además de unas botellas de agua y té.

En cuanto llegaron al cuarto de Yuuri, Pichit comenzó a inspeccionar todo con la mirada

Pues en definitiva tú sí que eres muy limpio…

Sólo lo necesario para vivir solo, en casa de mis padres soy más desordenado. Sí gustas puedes buscar en el armario ropa que te quede e ir a bañarte primero.

¡Gracias! – Pichit no lo decía, pero ya comenzaba a molestarle mucho el no poder asearse, incluso durante su recorrido tomo un poco de distancia de Yuuri para que no le molestara su olor a sudor.

No hay porque, empezaré a hacer la comida.

Cuando un limpió y renovado Pichit salió de bañarse se encontró con una abúndate cena servida. Curry, ensalada y una jarra llena de té helado.

Yuuri… - Con lágrimas en los ojos Pichit corrió a abrazar a su nuevo mejor amigo – Eres el mejor, de verdad jamás creí que podría conocer a alguien tan amable como tú, juro que te lo recompensaré.

Después de platicar y recoger los platos Pichit comenzó a usar la pc de Yuuri para revisar sus horarios mientras Yuuri se bañaba. Con hoja en mano se dispuso a anotar sus aulas y horas.

Yuuri ¿Podrías prestarme un lápiz?

Claro, están en el cajón del escritorio. – Dijo Yuuri mientras salía del baño con una toalla en la cabeza ya vestido puesto que no le pareció correcto hacerlo frente a Pichit.

¡Gracias!

Pichit abrió el cajón en busca de un lápiz o incluso un lapicero para escribir algunas notas sobre sus quehaceres del día siguiente; cuando por error tomó una pequeña caja con pastillas dentro.

¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? - Volteo un poco la caja para ver su función "INHIBIDORES" marcaba en unas letras color negro

Waaaaa – Corrió Yuuri y le arrebató la caja de las manos a Pichit - Perdón no debí dejar esto a la vista – Yuuri se encontraba completamente nervioso.

Yuuri, podría ser que tú… ¿Eres un omega?

Eh… Ah… Emm… pues sí… lo soy - dijo con la miraba hacia abajo.

Woah, perdón, no quise escucharme grosero, a mí esa clase de cosas no me importan. Pero como soy un beta pues no sé mucho sobre los omega, perdón creo que fui muy grosero contigo, pese a que me invitaste. De verdad no me importa lo que seas.

No, está bien. No es como sí lo estuviera escondiendo o algo similar, sólo no es algo que este acostumbrado a mencionar.

Yuuri pasó parte de la noche contándole a Pichit sobre cómo antes había tenido problemas por decir abiertamente que era un omega, por lo que decidió que no hablar del tema era lo mejor.

Pasaron los minutos y ambos decidieron que era momento de dormir, al día siguiente tenían que comenzar sus clases. Pichit dormiría en una pequeña colchoneta que Yuuri había colocado sobre el colchón, mientras que él mismo dormía en su cama.

Pichit ¿Qué clase extra y que idioma escogiste para este año? – Habló Yuuri en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Ah… sobre eso, entré a pintura como materia extra y en idioma escogí chino ¿Y tú?

Que envidia, escogiste lo que querías, yo me quedé dormido así que terminé en clases de ruso y de patinaje.

Vaya que mala suerte tienes… las clases de ruso son las más temibles, casi nadie va a ellas porque todos le tienen miedo al profesor Yakov.

¿De verdad es tan temible? – Yuuri comenzó a preocuparse de verdad sobre su futuro año.

Sí, es bastante estricto, dicen que si te distraes un poco te arroja el borrador o un libro en la cabeza. Pero al parecer su asistente alumno es un chico agradable, dicen que él ayuda a los que van mal en la materia.

¿Un alumno que es asistente?

Sí, es común en esta escuela, alumnos que van de cuarto año en adelante hacen ese trabajo y cuenta para ellos como créditos extras, así es más fácil a los alumnos tener apoyo extra, digamos que ellos llegan a ser los tutores de la materia, si mal no recuerdo nombre del asistente de la clase de ruso es… Víctor Nikiforov.

Víctor Nikiforov… - repitió Yuuri casi como un susurro antes de quedarse dormido.

 **Hola a los que han leído hasta acá, de verdad les agradezco muchos sus votos y que hayan leído el fic :DDD estoy que no puedo de felicidad de ver que hay a quiénes les está gustando.**

 **Siempre comienzo a escribir con la idea de no extenderme mucho, pero al final termino con más de 2 mil palabras _**

 **Ahora pues puede que alguno esperaban que metiera a Víctor en este cap, pero me pareció que primero debo meter un poco más sobre la vida de Yuuri y me moría de ganas de escribir de Pichit XDD**

 **Así pues espero que sigan leyendo, espero sus like, dudas, quejas o sugerencias**

 **Sí tuve algún error de gramática avísenme 3:**

 **Este fic se publica en y wattpad**

 **No duden en mandarme mensajes o dar en follow**

 **;A; ya sólo queda un cap del anime, pero este fic seguirá (?**


	3. Día 2

Día 2

Después de las aventuras del día anterior con el intento de sacar a la rata de su nuevo nido, Yuuri y Pichit se dirigieron a primera hora de la mañana a buscar al encargado del edificio.

¡Buenos días!, ¡Señor encargado!, ¡Hola!, ¡Me voy a robar las escobas! - Gritó Pichit desde la entrada del cuarto del encargado, mientras sujetaba un par de escobas que estaban cerca de la puerta.

¡Pichit! – Le dijo Yuuri a Pichit con la cara roja de vergüenza, mientras le indicaba que guardara silencio.

Eh… Pues no abre… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Tal vez será mejor venir más tarde. Puede que siga dormido.

Ni hablar, puede que Khalan ya este lamiendo mis platos… o puede que este teniendo crías o puede estar revisando mi twitter – respondió Pichit con una cara seria.

Jaja, dudo mucho que… ¿Quién? - Yuuri giro su cara al no saber de qué hablaba Pichit

Khalan *

Por eso… ¿Quién es Khalan?

La rata - Pichit respondió con el semblante tranquilo.

¿Le pusiste nombre?

Jajajajaja, pues claro. Llamarla "la rata" hacía que me diera escalofríos, así que decidí ponerle un nombre digno de ella o él… Pensándolo bien no sé sí es hembra o macho… espera ¿Entre las ratas hay alfas, betas y omegas?

Yo no creo que eso imp….

Yuuri fue interrumpido cuando se abrió la puerta del cuarto del encargado.

Buenos días – dijeron a unísono

Ah, ¿Se puede saber que quieren tan temprano? Las clases no han empezado. Aún estaba dormido. – dijo Takeshi mientras se restregaba las manos en los ojos.

Perdónenos, pero verá en mi cuarto se metió Khalan y nos amenazó, nos atacó y no he podido entrar desde ayer.

¿Quién es Khalan? – Respondió.

Es una rata – respondió Yuuri, para evitar que la historia se complicara más de lo necesario.

Oh ya veo, pero es bastante extraño que haya ratas por aquí, por lo regular no hay más que en el área dónde están los basureros. Supongo que iré a ver cómo sacarla de ahí.

¡Muchas gracias señor! - Pichit lo tomó de las manos mientras daba saltos.

Entonces –sacó una pequeña tabla con hojas llenas de tablas con nombres - ¿En qué número de cuarto esta y cuál es tú nombre?

513, Mi nombre es Pichit Chulanont ¿Es necesario dar mis datos?

Pues claro, debo informarle a la escuela todas las actividades que realizo en los cuartos, es parte del protocolo. Por cierto mi nombre es Takeshi, no me llames señor. No he llegado a los 30 y no estoy casado.

Mientras que Pichit le entregaba las llaves del cuarto a Takeshi, Yuuri volteó a ver el reloj.

Oh no, debo irme.

¿Es hora de tus clases Yuuri?

Sí, debo darme prisa, nos vemos más tarde.

¡Claro! ¡Suerte con Yakov!

Yuuri corrió a su primera clase de pintura con el profesor Christophe Giacometti un reconocido omega y profesor suizo, quién era popular entre los alumnos según le contó Pichit sus clases podían llegar a ser demasiado extravagantes; Yuuri corroboró esos rumores de inmediato, ya que en cuanto entró al salón lo primero que les advirtió **"Aquellos con estómago débil, será mejor que busquen cambiar esta materia"**. Con esto la mitad de la clase quedó en shock, ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasarles en una clase de pintura?

Yuuri llegó a la respuesta de que no podría pasar nada tan grave, puede que sólo hubiera dicho eso para molestar a sus nuevos alumnos. Ahora un poco nervioso se puso a ver a su alrededor y vio aquello que ya tenía contemplado desde que decidió cambiar de universidad; los grupos de amigos ya estaban hechos, todos estaban hablando entre ellos, indecisos sobre sí podrían ir en ese momento a cambiar la materia o sí se arriesgarían juntos. Eso lo hizo sentirse un poco solo.

Se encontraba lejos de su casa, de familia, de su perro y de los pocos conocidos que tenía. Aunque nunca fue alguien que se rodeara de amigos y siempre había alguien nuevo queriendo molestarlo, al menos tenía uno que otro compañero con quién charlar.

Ah… Debe ser lindo tener un grupo de amigos con quiénes pasar las clases, supongo que al menos en los cuartos podré hablar con Pichit.

En el transcurso de la clase el ahora nuevo profesor de Yuuri pasó junto a cada uno con un pequeño frasco llenó de papeles doblados, con la indicación de que tomaran uno y no lo abrieran hasta que él les diera permiso.

Siendo el turno de Yuuri tomó un papel y lo colocó sobre su libreta que de momento ya tenía todo el marco de la hoja adornado con pequeños dibujos que él había hecho en su intento por ahuyentar el aburrimiento de las explicaciones sobre cuando se llevarían a cabo las evaluaciones.

En muy estricto… no es como que fueran niños de primaria- murmuró

¡Ya pueden abrir sus papeles! – grito el profesor

"Nocturne op.9 No.2 by Chopin" – leyó en voz baja - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una canción?

Ese será su proyecto final de la materia, pinten un cuadro que represente esa melodía.

Las quejas del grupo no se dieron a esperar, ya que entre el repertorio de música había operas, conciertos de piano, baladas, canciones de comerciales, canciones de caricaturas e incluso canciones de cuna; por lado Yuuri no sabía ni de que iba la música que debía trabajar. ¿Una balada? ¿Un concierto? ¿Una sonata?

La buscaré cuando acabé la clase - él no planeaba quejarse, a menos de que la melodía le fuera incomprensible.

Dada por terminada la clase Yuuri y también las demás materias de ese día llegaba el momento de lo más complicado del horario, se fue al último edificio en la parte final del campus mientras escuchaba la música de su proyecto.

Salón D15… parece ser que es en el tercer piso - dijo para sí mismo mientras veía el croquis del edificio.

Entrando con algo de dudas Yuuri asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

No hay nadie. Creo que llegué muy temprano.

 **¡BUENAS TARDES!** – Gritaron detrás de Yuuri

 **¡Waaaaa! ¡Buenas tardes!** Gritó también como respuesta

¿Eres nuevo en mi clase? – Preguntó un hombre bastante mayor, algo bajo, con la cara roja, calvo y con un penetrante olor a alcohol.

Yuuri creía que se iba a desmayar, ¿Ése iba a ser su profesor? ¡Era prácticamente un borracho bien vestido!

¿Usted es el profesor Yakov? Dijo mientras le temblaba la quijada

¡ конечно! ** (Por supuesto)

¿Eh?

¡¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡Metete de una vez al salón o te repruebo por estorbar!

Para este momento Yuuri estaba en shock, puede que incluso estuviese temblando. Ése hombre tosco y grosero sería su profesor por todo un año.

Oh no… - pensó mientras se ponía las manos en la cabeza ideando alguna manera de librarse de eso.

¡Toma asiento! ¡Pero en la primera fila! ¡Siempre repruebo a los que se sientan al final!

¡Sí señor! - dijo casi llorando

Pasados 5 min algunos alumnos empezaron a llegar, creando un alivio para Yuuri, puesto que su cabeza se había comenzado a inundar con imágenes de él siendo el único alumno de toda la clase.

¡Llegan tarde! ¡Todos menos el de cerdito de lentes con cara de angustia tiene un punto menos en el primer examen! ¡A ver sí con eso aprenden de puntualidad!

Todos los alumnos voltearon a ver a Yuuri.

¿Eh…? ¿Quién yo? ¿Cerdito? - pensó un muy aturdido Yuuri.

Antes de que Yakov pudiera continuar con su regaño se abrió la puerta del salón, pero esta vez dando paso a un joven vestido con un suéter color negro y pantalones grises, con el cabello tan claro que parecía verse blanco o plateado, tenía los ojos de un tono entre azul y verde. Pero por encima de todo su olor era de verdad agradable, era como oler menta suave, revuelta con algo dulce.

¡Por fin llegas Vitya! ¡Cancelaré tus créditos extra por llegar tarde!

Jajajajaja, tú siempre tan bromista Yakov – Dijo el joven pasando de largo al profesor y tomando asiento en la pequeña mesa junto al escritorio del profesor.

¡Oye!

Buenos días chicos, mi nombre es Victor Nikiforov, soy de Rusia, alumno de cuarto año de letras y el asistente de la clase de ruso. Mido 180 cm, mi peso es ultra secreto, me gusta la nieve, las personas lindas, los perros, andar en bicicleta, los baños calientes, el alcohol, las apuestas, los retos y el sexo en las mañanas. Espero poder llevarme bien con todos ustedes por este año.

¡Vitya! – gruño Yakov con las manos en alto - ¡¿Qué rayos les dices a los alumnos?!

Los alumnos comenzaron a reír con los regaños que le daba el profesor a su asistente. Incluso Yuuri quién había salido de su letargo pos insultos quedo perplejo ante la escena frente a él.

Bueno comencemos la clase, se levantarán de uno en uno dirán su nombre, año, carrera y porqué escogieron este idioma.

Yuuri fue el primero en dar su presentación al grupo puesto que era el primero en la numeración de asientos.

Intentando poner atención a los demás alumnos mientras decían la letanía forzada que había pedido el profesor, se dejó guiar por el aroma que había sentido al inicio de la clase, con eso su mirada quedó totalmente fija en Víctor. Le intrigaba mucho el asistente, tanto por su olor, su capacidad de reírse del profesor y claro estaba, por declarar frente a toda la clase sus intimidades.

Esa mirada terminó cuando se percató de que Víctor también lo había volteado a ver con una sonrisa, además de haber gesticulado un "hola" dirigido a él; lo que provocó que se ruborizara hasta las orejas.

Terminada la clase y con varias copias del alfabeto ruso por aprender Yuuri salió del salón.

¡Espera! ¡Yuuri! ¡Digo, Katsuki!- le habló Víctor desde la puerta.- corrió a alcanzarlo a mitad del pasillo.

Sí dime, Víctor… ¿senpai? – dijo casi tartamudeando

Jajaja, puedes llamarme Víctor.

Ah… gracias, Tú puedes llamarme Yuuri.

Cierto, aún me cuesta hablarles por el apellido a las personas. Pero bueno yo quería platicar un poco contigo. – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Conmigo? ¿Para qué? – Dijo con una cara de inseguridad – No creo que tengamos algo de qué hablar…

No, bueno a lo que me refería es que si podíamos ser amigos, pareces alguien agradable.

Pues… verás… no sé sí soy agradable… Pero supongo que podríamos ser amigos… - Últimamente se ganaba amigos más fácilmente que en toda su historia académica.

¡Genial! – dijo con una sonrisa casi en forma de corazón - ¿Te puedo acompañar a casa? ¿Vives cerca? ¿Tomas autobús? ¿Vives solo?

Eh… sí, sí, no y sí. Aunque vivo en los cuartos para estudiantes del otro lado del campus… ¿y tú?

¡Debe ser el destino! ¡Yo también vivo ahí! ¿En qué número vives? - dijo dando un salto.

512

Ah… – Dijo suspirando - no estamos en el mismo piso… Yo vivo en el 220, creí que podríamos vivir junto al otro.

Pero, bueno al final es el mismo edificio ¿no? aún podemos considerarnos vecinos.

Cierto

Durante su camino a los dormitorios hablaron sobre sus respectivas carreras, Víctor no perdió el tiempo y le preguntó a Yuuri cuanto llevaba en la universidad, puesto que él estaba totalmente seguro de que nunca lo había visto durante sus ahora 4 años en la universidad.

Yuuri le comentó que se acababa de cambiar de universidad por motivos personales.

Llegando a la entrada de los cuartos en la escalera que daba para la segunda planta estaba Pichit sentado, abrazando sus rodillas y con la cabeza baja.

Yuuri corrió a dónde estaba su amigo, cosa que hizo que Víctor pusiera una cara de molestia.

¿Pichit? ¿Qué paso? – se acercó Yuuri con mucho cuidado

Yuuri… - Dijo Pichit con la cara llena de lágrimas y mocos – Takeshi… hizo algo horrible…

¿Qué pasó? – Yuuri estaba de verdad angustiado.

Él… él… él…

Ajá…. ¿él?

 **¡MATÓ A KHALAN CON MI SELFIE STICK!** – Dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre Yuuri - **¡AHORA ESTA LLENO DE SANGRE!**

Oh vaya, creí que era algo peor. Pero al menos eso significa que ya puedes entrar a tú cuarto ¿cierto?

Sí… Pero mi selfie stick… no podré volver a usarlo. – Pichit se asomó sobre el hombro de Yuuri - ¿Quién es él?

¡Eso mismo quisiera saber yo Yuuri! ¿Quién es él? - Dijo Víctor con una cara de enojo.

 **NOTA: KHALAN ES UN NOMBRE TAILANDES QUE SIGNIFICA "VALIENTE" PICHIT LE DIO ESE NOMBRE PORQUE CONSIDERO A LA RATA COMO ALGUIEN VALIENTE POR ENFRENTARSE A ELLOS :v**

 **Gente :v/ me da mucho gusto ver que me han dejado visitas y votos. Alguno incluso ya le dieron follow a la historia y a mi cuenta ;A; creí que eso nunca pasaría.**

 **Honestamente siempre que empiezo a escribir me planteo no excederme, pero cuando me llegan nuevas ideas no me puedo detener (?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado hasta dónde va la historia, de momento tardé un poco en actualizar porque me clavé leyendo un fic llamado "Somos tu familia" excelente fic**

 **Espero sus dudas, quejas o sugerencias en los rws :DDDD**

 **Perdonen sí hay faltas de ortografía y no duden en marcar dónde las haya.**

 **Byeeeeee**


	4. Día 3

Día 3

Sí… Pero mi selfie stick… no podré volver a usarlo. – Pichit se asomó sobre el hombro de Yuuri - ¿Quién es él?

¡Eso mismo quisiera saber yo Yuuri! ¿Quién es él? - Dijo Víctor con una cara de enojo.

¿Eh? - Se quedó perplejo al ver la expresión de Víctor. – Es cierto, perdón olvidé presentarlos - dijo titubeando. – Él es mi amigo y vecino Pichit - dijo mientras señalaba al tailandés quién aún se encontraba abrazándolo. – Y él es Víctor, el asistente de las clases de ruso - Dijo señalando al ruso.

Eh… Ya veo – respondió Pichit - ¿Pero sí es de clase de ruso que hace aquí? – con una pequeña risa irónica.

¡Yo también vivo aquí! – Respondió intentando controlar su enojo.

Es cierto, él también vive en los cuartos de estudiantes. Y como nuestra última clase es la misma regresamos juntos – respondió en un intento de que la tensión entre ambos bajara. – Mejor cuéntame cómo terminó el asunto de la rata en tú cuarto. – dijo mientras se separaba de Pichit, el abrazo ya se estaba volviendo incómodo.

¡Es cierto! ¡Fue horrible! ¡Takeshi entró a mi cuarto y la golpeó en la cabeza! ¡Ahora también hay un enorme charco de sangre en la entrada! ¡Qué haré ahora! ¡No me atrevo a entrar! – Gritó

Vamos, calma, calma. No pudo ser mucha sangre, sí quieres te puedo ayudar a limpiar. En cuanto a tu selfie stick podrías limpiarlo también o tal vez comprar otro – Yuuri comenzó a intentar calmar a su amigo.

"Me ignoran por completo". Pensó Víctor. Quién con paso decidido se acercó al par para poder participar en la conversación.

Deberías limpiar tú solo tu cuarto y no molestar a Yuuri.

A ti nadie te preguntó tú opinión, para que lo sepas Yuuri y yo hemos sido amigos por más de un día, así que tengo derecho de antigüedad para pedirle favores

Ya, ya tranquilos los dos, no sé porque estén molestos, pero vamos a calmarnos. ¡Ya sé deben tener hambre! Por eso están de mal humor. ¿Qué les parece si comemos algo?

¡Claro! – la sonrisa volvió al rostro de Víctor. – Déjame invitarte a algún lado, así podemos celebrar que nos conocimos.

¡No Yuuri! Mejor deja que yo te invite, con eso devolveré el favor que me hiciste ayer ¡DEJÁNDOME DORMIR CONTIGO! – dijo casi gritando en la cara del ruso.

¡Ya fue suficiente ambos! ¡Sí quieren comer conmigo lo harán en mi cuarto! – harto de la discusión los reprendió Yuuri

Ambos se quedaron algo sorprendidos, con lo poco que conocían a Yuuri no parecía la clase de persona que pierde rápido el control.

Está bien… perdón y ¿Qué vamos a cenar? – Pichit dijo, cómo sí no lo hubieran acabado de regañar

Perdón Yuuri – se disculpó Víctor con una cara que a los ojos de Yuuri era como un pequeño cachorro regalado.

Está bien, ambos perdonados. Pero no más peleas, no tienen 5 años y realmente no entiendo porque están así de molestos. Por lo pronto vayamos a ver tú cuarto, veremos que se puede hacer y después cenaremos.

Los tres subieron hasta el cuarto 513, justo en la entrada se encontraba la pequeña mancha de sangre, último recuerdo de la conquista territorial de Khalan. Pichit había exagerado al hablar de ella, puesto que no era mayor a 5 cm de diámetro.

Yuuri pasó rodeándola para ir un poco más adentro en dónde había caído el mop después de que ellos salieran corriendo del cuarto. Seguido de eso fue por un balde lo llenó de agua y agregó un líquido limpiador.

Déjame ayudarte con eso – dijo Víctor cuando vio a Yuuri cargando el balde - Pero de verdad que aquí es un basurero, no me extraña que se hubiera metido una rata. – juzgó al darle un vistazo a todo el cuarto.

Oye, no es un basurero, sé perfectamente en dónde está cada cosa aunque no lo creas. - Pichit dio un paso dentro del cuarto para devolver las críticas que se le estaban haciendo.

Pues lo dudo mucho, por cierto acabas de pisar la sangre. – señaló hacia los pies del tailandés.

¡Waaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Noooooooo!

Ah… Pichit no te muevas, o se va a manchar más.

Yuuri se acercó con el mop para que Pichit se limpiara los pies, acto seguido limpio la mancha mientras Víctor no dejaba de contemplar el monumento al desperdicio que había en la pequeña cocina de Pichit.

Habiendo terminado de limpiar se dirigieron al cuarto de Yuuri, Pichit entró como sí de su propio cuarto se tratara, pero Víctor se quedó un momento pensativo en la entrada. No estaba seguro de pasar, puesto que según lo que su olfato le decía Yuuri podría ser su pareja destinada, entrar a su cuarto sería sumergirse en el lugar dónde ese delicado aroma a dulce se encontraba concentrado. Algo había sido percibir ese aroma en el aula, dónde había más personas y claro era un lugar más amplió; pero esto sería entrar directamente a dónde el olor que le llamo la atención se originaba.

¿Te vas a quedar afuera? Claro, por mí no hay problema en que te quedes ahí - dijo Pichit sonriendo.

Prácticamente ignorándolo y dudoso entró al cuarto. Este a diferencia del anterior estaba bastante bien, no diría que estaba impecable, pero había orden en las cosas, no percibía malos olores como los que desprendía la ropa sucia de Pichit acumulada en un rincón. Se dispuso a mirar un poco, de un lado se encontraban los libros, de otro algunas cajas aplastadas, supuso que en ellas habían estado las pertenencias de Yuuri cuando llegó. Por otro lado estaban algunas bolsas, un cesto de basura, una computadora personal y encima de un escritorio con cajones había una foto.

"Bingo" - Pensó

Se dirigió a la foto, pero fue interceptado por Yuuri

-Waaa, espera. No puedes tocar nada de ahí - Dijo Yuuri, recordando que el día anterior por error sus supresores fueron descubiertos por Pichit.

\- Perdona, sólo vi la foto y llamó mi atención. Creo que estoy siendo muy entrometido.

\- Sí, bastante - gritó Pichit quién se encontraba revisando si quedan víveres suficientes para que comieran los tres. - Por cierto, Yuuri. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a comer? ¿Sobró curry de ayer? ¿O debemos ir de nuevo a la tienda?

\- Sobraron algunas verduras, podemos comer eso, sólo falta comprar algo de arroz… Hay que ir a comprar un poco- volteó a ver a Víctor- ¿Está bien ese tipo de cena?

\- Lo que prepares será delicioso. Pero déjame ir por las bebidas al menos. ¡Hey tú acompáñame! – dirigiéndose a Pichit.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? - rechistó

\- Podría ir yo, así Pichit puede cortar los vegetales.

\- No, no mejor tú ocúpate de cocinar y yo y el querido Pichit iremos a comprar.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - Yuuri no pensaba que fuera una buena idea, no parecían llevarse muy bien, aunque por otro lado tuvo la idea de que podrían llevarse bien sí el no estuviera cerca. "Sólo les falta conocerse mejor"

Así Yuuri se quedó cocinando la cena mientras Víctor y Pichit salían a comprar lo restante para la cena.

¿Ustedes están saliendo? – Víctor decidió no dar rodeos.

Quien sabe… Puede ser… Depende quién quiera saber…

Deja de jugar.

Pues no, no estamos saliendo

¿Entonces te interesa Yuuri?

Sí, pero creo que me interesa de un modo diferente del tuyo. Es una persona muy linda, apenas lo conocí y ya me estaba ayudando con todas sus fuerzas. Me parece una persona maravillosa, además de que debo reconocer que me preocupo por él. Puedo asegurar que es muy tranquilo, reservado y habla poco, pero es alguien que está dispuesto a lucha por lo que quiere. Parece que no le ha ido muy bien solo. No es nuevo saber que los alfas ven a los omega como juguetes o posesiones que marcar. Así que decidí que lo cuidaría de tipos… que quisieran molestarlo. Justo como tú. – Lo miro como advertencia.

Muy bien – suspiro- no sé de dónde sacaste esa idea, pero he de informarte que no tengo planeo lastimarlo de ningún modo.

Victor Nikiforov, alfa, cuarto año, estudiante de letras, vienes de Rusia, tu tutor legal es el profesor de ruso Yakov, eres el capitán del equipo de patinaje, te acuestas con muchas pero nunca tienes algo serio con alguna o alguno. – dijo Pichit como si estuviera leyendo una lista. - Eso es lo que se rumora de ti. Y de ser cierto, eres la clase de persona que no debe estar cerca de Yuuri

La cara ce Víctor quedó pálida.

¿Y de verdad crees todo eso? Tú mismo lo dijiste, son sólo rumores. Además no todos los alfa quieren marcar omegas.

Es un hecho que no puedo asegurarlo, pero los rumores no nacen de la nada. Te lo diré de una vez, intenta lastimar a Yuuri y te las verás conmigo.

Entraron a la tienda, compraron bebidas arroz, Pichit añadió unas golosinas, sopas instantáneas, más verduras, ropa interior y productos de limpieza.

Creí que sólo veníamos pro bebidas y arroz – dijo Víctor al ver las compras.

Pues sí, pero lo extra son regalos para Yuuri por ayudarme y además para reponer la ropa que usé.

¿Usaste su ropa interior?

Sí, jajajaja él dijo que podía usar su ropa y andar sin nada me incomoda. Así que se lo repondré.

Eres demasiado confianzudo, debería ser yo quién cuide a Yuuri de tipos como tú

Salieron de la tienda Víctor pagó las bebidas y a parte el mismo añadió una bolsa con chocolates como regalo para Yuuri

"Copión" – Pensó Pichit.

Caminaron hasta el cuarto de Yuuri, antes de entrar Víctor dijo

Estoy seguro de que él es mi pareja destinada. –

Oh… esas son palabras mayores, me pregunto si él piensa lo mismo de ti.

Lo hará, ya verás.

La noche pasó sin más cambios, cenaron verduras guisadas preparadas por Yuuri y se quedaron un par de horas charlando. Aunque la base de toda la plática era preguntarle a Yuuri sobre qué cosas le gustaban o disgustaban.

Por cierto Yuuri, él es el capitán del equipo de patinaje – señaló a Víctor.

¿Estás en patinaje? – los ojos de Víctor se llenaron de felicidad

Pues sí… Digamos que no me quedó de otra.

¡Qué bien! ¡Uno más! ¡Eres 100% bienvenido! ¡Nos falta gente!

Verlo así fue una sorpresa para Pichit. No creí que pudiera poner esa expresión de niño con regalo nuevo.

Entonces te veré en los entrenamientos de mañana. ¿Qué clase de saltos sabes hacer? ¿Qué piruetas? - un sobresaltado Víctor invadía a Yuuri con preguntas aún más de las que ya le había hecho.

Pues… la verdad es que… Yo… no sé patinar… - Dijo Yuuri con como un suspiro.

¿Eh? ¿Nada de nada?

No…

Jajajajajajaja – rio Pichit

Sólo terminé ahí porque me quedé dormido el día de las inscripciones.

Ah… vaya… ya veo… - su tono de voz era decaído - ¡Pero! ¡Eso significa que aún no lo has experimentado! ¡Puede que llegues a amarlo tanto como yo! ¡No te preocupes yo me encargaré de enseñarte todo! - Dijo sujetando las manos del menor.

Sí, sólo tenme mucha paciencia, Víctor- senpai - dijo en un tono de risa.

"Senpai" … nunca le gustó ese término que usaban en Japón, pero en ese justo momento le pareció la palabra más linda del mundo junto a su nombre.

Bien es hora de irnos, Yuuri debe dormir y nosotros también. – interrumpió Pichit

Palmeo la espalda de Victor en señal de que era hora de irse.

No vemos mañana chicos.

Adiós Yuuri, espero verte mañana en clase y en los entrenamientos.

Adiós Yuuri, vendré a verte para irnos juntos – Dijo Pichit

Entonces yo también vendré en la mañana – recalcó Víctor.

Muy bien entonces los 3 nos vamos juntos - dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa ilusa.

El resto de la noche Yuuri la pasó estudiando y escribiendo planas del alfabeto ruso. Escuchando una y otra vez la canción para su proyecto. Hasta ser interrumpido por una llamada. Sí era de nuevo ese tono en específico que le recordaba que su madre tenía mucho tiempo libre.

Hola mamá

Hola Yuuri ¿cómo estás? ¿Ya cenaste? ¿Aún tienes ropa limpia? ¿Cómo van las clases? ¿No estás faltando?

Bien, sí, sí, perfecto y para nada mamá, sólo ha pasado un día de clases. Creo que pueden ser algo pesadas, pero me gusta está escuela.

Qué bueno hijo, me deja aliviada. Pero te llamaba para decirte sobre tus medicinas, hablé con un médico sobre las dosis que tomas. Me dijo que cuando regreses por vacaciones lo fueras a ver, porque según dijo, esas cantidades pueden estar causando efectos secundarios en ti. Dijo algo de alterar tu celo o afectar tu olfato.

Ah… Pues no me he sentido mal ni nada parecido y mi celo no se ha presentado, pero está bien iré a verlo en las vacaciones. O sí me llego a sentir mal.

Muy bien hijo, entonces te dejo. Te manda saludar tu padre, mari y vicchan. Te amo

Yo también.

"Al parecer no vivir con ellos me hace extrañarlos y apreciarlos más" pensó Yuuri mientras se dirigía a su cama para dormir.

 **Oooooooooo**

 **GENTE! :v de algún modo llegamos al cap 4 (día 3) de verdad me alegra ver que el número de visitar, follows, favoritos, listas de lectura votos y comentarios van en aumento**

 **Espero que les guste como va esto. Porque a mí me está encantando.**

 **Una petición. Verán me gustaría tener una portada linda para el fic, pero soy mala editando, así que sí alguien pudiera hacerme el favor de ayudarme con eso se los agradecería mucho.**

 **El próximo capítulo conoceremos al equipo de patinaje y un poco más de la nueva relación de Yuuri con Victor. Creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que este fic va para largo. Honestamente nunca me plante que fueran pocos capítulos. Así que espero contar con su apoyo en lo que sigue.**


	5. Día 4

Día 4

"Ding dong"

-Eh…

"Ding dong" "Ding dong" "Ding dong" "Ding dong" "Ding dong" "Ding dong"

\- ¡Ya voy! – dijo Yuuri tallándose los ojos, se acercó a la puerta casi cayéndose, tomo la manija y abrió la puerta

\- Hola Yuuri, buenos días. - Dijo Pichit – Como prometí vine por ti para irnos juntos.

\- Yo también vine Yuuri - se asomó Víctor para que lo pudiera ver.

\- Buenos días a ambos, me alegra que viniera, pero saben las clases empiezan en una hora… Así que es muy temprano, ni siquiera me he cambiado de ropa. – señalo para que vieran sus ropas, que consistían en una playera con una imagen de un cerdito y unos pantalones con la misma imagen, pero en miniatura y repetidas por toda la prenda.

\- Bueno, pero yo venía preparado para eso Yuuri. – Dijo Pichit y le mostró una bolsa. – Traje el desayuno, ya sabes es de PÉSIMA EDUCACIÓN venir con las manos vacías. - dirigió la última parte de su discurso al ruso que se encontraba a su lado.

-"Debí traerle algo yo también" – Pensó Víctor

\- Chicos, creo que tal vez no haya sido buena idea la de que nos veamos en las mañanas…

\- Eh…. Pero Yuuri, yo sólo quiero ver que desayunes algo y después ir juntos por el camino del aprendizaje hasta el campus, mis intenciones son completamente puras, sólo veo por tu rendimiento académico. –Dijo Pichit como si las palabras de Yuuri lo hubieran lastimado en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Yuuri, perdona no traje nada para que comieras, creí que ya habías desayunado… Pero sí gustas yo compraré algo también para que comas.

\- Oiga, no tiene por qué alimentarme, sí quieren venir a verme no necesitan traer algo. – dio un paso atrás y con una mano les indicó que entrarán. – Ya que están aquí desayunemos juntos. Pero será la última vez, no me gustaría que terminaran por darme de comer todos los días, terminaré por acostumbrarme y no me gustaría abusar de ustedes.

Los tres desayunaron unos extraños panes que Pichit había llevado, llevó suficientes para tres personas, ya que se esperaba que Víctor fuera temprano también; comieron acompañado por café preparado por Yuuri. Cuando Yuuri se cambió de ropa lo hizo en el baño, sí para él era vergonzoso cambiarse delante de Pichit, hacerlo delante de Víctor era algo impensable.

-Enserio, déjalo en paz- siseó Pichit

-No, tú no eres nadie para alejarme de él.

-Sí lo lastimas juro que te golpearé.

Pichit por naturaleza era alguien tranquilo, como el viento, se dejaba llevar, siempre buscaba que las cosas fueran alegres y que todos se llevaran bien entre todos, incluso para él era algo nuevo saber que estaba amenazando a un alfa.

Ya estoy listo, vámonos. - Dijo Yuuri ya cambiado de ropa y tomando su mochila.

No olvides tú ropa deportiva Yuuri, la necesitarás para tú primer lección de patinaje. – Le recordó Víctor.

Ya la llevó aquí, dijo mostrándole una pequeña bolsa color azul. ¿Pero enserio me prestarán los patines?

Claro, yo me encargo de eso, tú sólo preocúpate por aprender.

Se fueron del cuarto y se separaron llegando al campus, pues ninguno tenía clases en el mismo edificio.

El resto del día Yuuri lo pasó anotando cómo evaluarían, cuando serían los exámenes, los proyectos finales e incluso los posibles cambios de salones.

Así llegó la hora de clase de ruso, Yuuri entró al salón casi temblando, no estaba seguro de cómo lo recibiría el profesor Yakov.

Pero al parecer ese día el profesor estaba muy distante, en cuanto comenzó la clase dio la orden de repasar las letras ellos solos y le encargó la clase a Víctor, quién también tenía una cara algo sería, como si estuviera preocupado por Yakov. Cumplidos los 40 minutos de clase les dijo a los alumnos que podía retirarse y los vería el día de mañana, anoto en un pizarrón algunas páginas de internet que podrían apoyarlos con aprender las letras y su debida pronunciación así sin más salió.

¿Está bien el profesor? - Preguntó Yuuri acercándose a la mesa dónde estaba Víctor.

Eso creo, al parecer tuvo un problema con Lilia, bueno con su esposa. A veces se ponen así, pero después de un día o dos todo se soluciona.

Vaya… eres muy cercano al profesor…

Jajajaja, digamos que sí. Él es mi tutor legal. Cuando estábamos en Rusia vivíamos juntos. Su esposa es una mujer muy estricta, pero también es una bailaría excepcional.

¿Entonces él es tú padre adoptivo?

Mmm podríamos decir que sí.

¿Y tú familia?

Eh… pues… esa historia te la contaré después mí querido y curioso cerdito. – dijo poniendo su dedo indicé en la nariz del menor.

No me digas cerdito… - Yuuri estaba con la cara roja.

Pero lo digo con cariño, además me recuerda a tú pijama, era de verdad adorable- sonrió- sí te molesta mucho me detendré.

Ese pijama fue un regalo de mi hermana… Bueno supongo que mientras no me llames así frente a alguien más está bien. – con esto Víctor tenía luz verde para tratar con informalidad a su amado-

Oye Yuuri… ¿Tienes novia? – dijo directo.

Jejeje… no – Yuuri bajo la cara con decepción. – Yo nunca he tenido novia, ni nada parecido. Además casi toda mi vida estuve en escuelas para hombres. Y mi familia es algo protectora conmigo, así que casi no salía de casa.

Una chispa de esperanza brotó en la cabeza y corazón de Víctor. Al parecer su pareja destinada no sabía que él era su futuro esposo. Aunque todavía tenía la duda del porqué Yuuri no lo notaba del mismo modo que él no percibió, en su mente imaginaba que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que Yuuri notará que él era su futuro, Yuuri caería totalmente enamorado en sus brazos, su primer beso sería bajo la lluvia, caminarían juntos a clases tomados de las manos, aprenderían el idioma de ambos, cuando cumplieran un año juntos lo harían por primera vez en un hermoso hotel con vista al mar en una cama llena de pétalos de rosas y rodeados de velas, ahí lo marcaría como suyo y pasado eso invitaría a Yuuri a un restaurante dónde tocarían el violín sólo para ellos y en medio de la copa de champagne estaría el anillo con el que le pediría que se casaran, se casarían en julio en una modesta iglesia al sur de Italia, comprarían una bella casa de campo, vivirían juntos, tendrían 3 hijos 1 niño y dos niñas, comprarían un perro y un gato, cuando sus hijos fueran grandes les darían nietos, así ambos envejecerían viendo el atardecer y morirían juntos tomados de las manos. Sí, Víctor ya tenía todo planeado.

Entonces supongo que no has encontrado a tú pareja destinada. – Víctor se acercó aún más a Yuuri y lo tomo de la barbilla para que no pudiera apartar su rostro.

¿Eh? Pues verás… yo no creo mucho en esas cosas… Creo que son ridiculeces - Yuuri fue tan directo que por un momento Víctor sintió que se le rompía el corazón. – Eso de que una persona será destinada a ti y que con ella pasarás el resto de tú vida, pues me parece cosas de mangas y películas para niños. Algo más como un cuento para niñas de quince años.

Víctor veía como todas sus expectativas y planes se derrumbaban frente a él.

Ah… - Dijo pasmado por la respuesta, al parecer su amado no era del tipo romántico, bajó la cabeza mostrando su completa decepción.

Yo no creo que las relaciones deban ser así – Víctor levantó de nuevo la mirada- creo que cuando encuentras a alguien que te haga feliz lo importante es apoyarse juntos, aun cuando haya problemas y la vida sea difícil. – La cara de Yuuri tomo un ligero color rojo.

Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Después de escuchar esas palabras Víctor se encontró más calmado, tal vez su idea de lo que sería la felicidad no era la misma que para Yuuri, pero estaba dispuesto a aprender más para poder hacerlo feliz.

Bueno creo que mejor nos vamos, hoy será la primera lección de patinaje, espero no caerme mucho.

Yuuri evidentemente estaba nervioso. No era lo mismo caerse cuando pisaba la nieve en casa, a caerse en medio de la pista de hielo con todo el equipo de patinaje viéndolo.

Yuuri fue a los vestidores y se puso la ropa deportiva mientras Víctor lo esperaba afuera, no estaba seguro de que podría ver a su cerdito cambiándose de ropa y controlar sus manos al mismo tiempo.

Para Yuuri fue toda una misión intentar ponerse de pie en los patines, aun cuando Víctor lo tenía sujetado de las manos y lo guiaba poco a poco en la orilla de la pista.

-No vayas a soltarme… -Yuuri casi estaba llorando del pánico.

\- Jamás te dejaría

Cuando llegaron a la mitad de la pista Yuuri se dio cuenta de que había otras personas entrando a la pista. Primero un chico oriental, luego una chica de cabello rojo, un chico castaño con una coleta y por último un chico de cabello oscuro.

¡Hola chicos!- giró Víctor

Yuuri se puso aún más nervioso, de verdad le costaba estar rodeado de gente.

Hola Víctor, ¿Él es el nuevo? – Dijo el chico de cabello negro.

Así es Georgi, él es nuestro nuevo compañero.- Tomo la mano de Yuuri para jalarlo un poco y que estuviera frente a todos.

Chicos él es Yuuri Katsuki, nuestro nuevo compañero. Y Yuuri, te presentó a Georgi, Mila, Leo, y Seung-gil, aún faltan dos compañeros más… tal vez aún no regresan de Italia…

O tal vez se están peleando en algún lugar – recalcó Seung-gil

Sí puede ser, supongo que es cosa de hermanos pelearse cada que pueden. –dijo Mila.

Hola… mucho gusto, soy Katsuki Yuuri. Espero que nos llevemos bien. – dijo casi murmurando. – para Yuuri era muy incómodo ese lugar, en medio de una pista dónde su único soporte para no caer de cara era Víctor, rodeado de alfas y betas que hablaban de cosas y personas que no conocía.

Yuuri es nuevo en patinaje, así que espero que todos lo apoyen para que pueda aprender fácilmente. - Víctor lo tomó por los hombros abrazándolo, como resultado ahora Yuuri estaba incómodo y también apenado. – De momento yo me enfocaré en ayudarle a aprender lo básico, mientras ustedes practiquen sus presentaciones.

Los demás pusieron cara dudosa, no estaban acostumbrados a ver a Víctor darle todo su tiempo y atención a una sola persona, por lo regular él se dedicaba a corregir cuando ellos cometían algún error o sí su coreografías no iban de acuerdo con la música; de ahí en adelante se dedicaba a patinar sus propias coreografías.

Durante la práctica Yuuri se cayó al menos 6 veces y todas las veces Víctor le auxilió para levantarse. Al final de la práctica ya tenía las nociones básicas para mantener el equilibrio.

Eres un patinador nato, lo sabía. – Lo elogió Víctor.

Para nada… No sé si podré lograrlo – jadeaba

¿De qué hablas? Con apenas un par de horas ya aprendiste cómo mantener el equilibrio, eso es un verdadero avance. Cuando yo comencé tardé 3 días hasta poder mantenerme en pie.

¿Enserio? - los ojos cafés de Yuuri brillaban con emoción.

¡Claro! ¡Cuando tenía 3 años me costaba trabajo mantener el equilibrio!

…

La mirada de decepción de Yuuri fue tal que Víctor volteó a ver a los demás compañeros y sólo gritó. Al parecer no fue buena idea comprar a Yuuri con él mismo a los 3 años.

¡Leo! ¡Ese salto está mal!, espera aquí Yuuri debo ir a apoyar al equipo.- dijo poniendo como excusa a Leo.

Ya que por fin Víctor había dejado solo a Yuuri en una orilla de la pista, Mila decidió iniciar con su investigación sobre quién era el chico que acaparaba así la atención de su capitán.

Hola Yuuri.

Ah… hola… Mila ¿cierto? - dijo dudoso

Sí, ese es mi nombre. ¿Qué te parece el club?

Pues por un momento creí que se trataría de un equipo que haría todo junto, pero me doy cuenta de que cada quién hace sus cosas por su lado. Creo que me agrada.

Jajajaja no siempre es así, hay veces en las que nos juntamos para ayudar a los otros o aconsejar de cómo podrían ser mejores sus rutinas también hacemos fiestas en alguno de los cuartos. Aunque tampoco tenemos mucho historial, este es apenas nuestro segundo año existiendo como club.

¿Sólo dos años? - Yuuri no podría creerlo, digo era imposible que con sólo dos años ya tuvieran una pista de patinaje completa a su disposición.

Sí, sólo dos. Él creador de este club es Víctor, lo creó cuando estaba en segundo año junto conmigo. Fue toda una misión imposible que este club existiera, primero no encontrábamos gente, luego necesitábamos a un profesor a cargo, conseguir el presupuesto para el equipo, que se nos tomara en cuenta en el consejo estudiantil y por último lo peor de todo… tener la pista… - Mientras Mila narraba parecía como sí todo el estrés que vivió renaciera.

¿Conseguir la pista? - Yuuri de verdad no comprendía de cuál era el problema con la pista.

Sí verás la pista…

Mila fue interrumpida con el estruendo de la puerta principal abriéndose de lado a lado, dejando ver a un grupo de alfas juntos.

Muy bien princesitas, ya es nuestro turno, así que saquen sus afeminados traseros con leotardo de MI PISTA.

Oh no, ya llegó… - Dijo Mila mientras con la mirada buscaba a Víctor el cual estaba realmente furioso.

¿Quién es él? - Preguntó Yuuri intentando soltarse un poco del muro mientras mantenía un poco el equilibrio.

Nuestro némesis - respondió Mila - el capitán del equipo de hockey, Jean Jacques Leroy…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gente, que bueno ver que les gusta el fic está actu tardó un poco por cuestiones de trabajo, pero espero que les esté gustando.**

 **Ya pronto saldrá Yurio w /**

 **Además de que espero que Pichit encuentre a su amor entre los chicos de patinaje.**

 **Este fic se publica en y en wattpad**

 **Notaron que cambió la portada? Gracias a Mavis Kushina por la portada, estuvo hermosa :DDD**

 **Los veo en la siguiente actu y gracias por sus mensajes.**


	6. Día 5

**Día 5**

Todo era muy confuso, sabía que estaba en una clase de enfermería, olía a alcohol, formol y medicamentos, estaba en una cama con sábanas blancas y tenía unos tapones en la nariz cubiertos de sangre.

 _¿Qué rayos me pasó?_ \- Pensó viendo el techo y después la cortina que cubría la cama dónde estaba.

Cuando de la cortina vio asomar a Pichit, quién parecía realmente preocupado.

¡Yuuri! - gritó mientras le salían lagrimas - ¡Que susto me diste!, espera… - se detuvo en seco - ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Quién es el presidente actual? ¿Cuánto es dos más dos? ¿Recuerdas a khalan?

¿Eh? – fue lo único que pudo responder, estaba algo aturdido y notó que le dolía la nuca mientras intentaba incorporarse y quedar sentado en la cama.

¡Oh, no! ¡Enfermera, Yuuri perdió la memoria! ¡Dele algo! – gritó con todavía más fuerza.

¿De qué hablas Pichit? – Musitó Yuuri mientras se tocaba la nuca y daba pequeños masajes pues le dolía bastante, al final sólo quedó recostado; levantarse había hecho que se mareara.

Pichit lo ayudó a acomodarse mientras le pasaba sus lentes que por cierto tenían agrietado uno de los vidrios y le faltaba una de las patas, cómo pudo logró acomodarlos sin que se cayeran de su rostro.

Del otro lado de la cortina se asomó Víctor. Yuuri notó que tenía el ojo morado, un labio partido y sangrante además del cabello por completo alborotado.

¡YUURI! – corrió a abrazarlo - ¡Qué bueno que estás bien, cuando no despertaste después de la caída creí que me volvería loco! - su voz empezaba cortarse – Creí… creí… que no despertarías nunca…

¡Pero ya viste que el cerdo está bien, así que deja de comportarte como si fueras su madre!- dijo desde otra parte de la habitación JJ, por su tono de voz estaba acercándose cada vez más y más a dónde estaba Yuuri.

Salió justo detrás de Pichit, este tenía la mejilla morada, la nariz sangrando e igual que Víctor todo el cabello alborotado.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – al intentar ponerse recto su nariz comenzó a gotear sangre de nuevo.

Ten – Mila apareció y le dio un pañuelo – sostenlo y mejor vuelve a recostarte.

Reviso con la marida todo el panorama, detrás de Víctor, JJ y Pichit están algunos chicos del equipo de hockey y los demás miembros del equipo de patinaje. Algunos estaban siendo atendidos por la enfermera con pequeñas banditas, gasas y frascos de desinfectante.

Yo te explico cerdo, este imbécil no sabe diferenciar un accidente de una pelea – bramó JJ

¡¿Accidente?! ¡Lo dejaste inconsciente! – reclamó Víctor

¡Ya cállense ambos!

Mila había logrado que se cesarán los gritos por un momento.

Verás Yuuri yo te contaré que pasó… Pero primero dime qué es lo último que recuerdas.-

Pues recuerdo que estábamos en práctica… entonces llegó él – señaló a JJ – dijo que era su turno de usar la pista y comenzaron a entrar en la pista… Víctor dijo algo de que no era su turno y… - se tocó de nuevo la nuca, de verdad le dolía – creo que es todo lo que recuerdo.

Muy bien, verás. Éste – señalo de nuevo a JJ-

¡Oye es de mala educación señalar y tengo un nombre!

Qué más da, sabe que hablo de ti. – le devolvió el grito a JJ – Bueno, entraron a la pista, entonces Víctor fue a decirles que no era su turno.

¡Eso es porque no me habían dado el nuevo horario! – interrumpió otra vez JJ

¡Ya cállate que yo también quiero saber qué demonios fue lo que pasó! - bramó Pichit

Pues entonces, como cierto idiota no había revisado los nuevos horarios pensó que era su hora y por eso nos fue a molestar – continuó Mila con su explicación – Víctor se enojó y ambos comenzaron a discutir. Pero JJ – lo miro con furia- no entiende palabras al parecer, así que le ordenó a su horda de idiotas que comenzaran a acomodar su equipo para practicar.

Al final Víctor nos hizo la señal de que nos fuéramos, el plan era ir con el profesor a cargo para ver sobre lo que pasaría con los horarios… Pero….

¿Pero? – Yuuri seguía sin comprender cómo había acabado en la enfermería.

Este imbécil se puso a lanzar discos con el bastón – interrumpió Víctor –

Así fue como aconteció, JJ dispuesto a remarcar que esa era su pista comenzó a lanzar los discos por todos lados mientras el equipo de patinaje aún no acababa de salir. Entonces mientras Mila ayudaba a Yuuri a acercarse a la salida de la pista, un disco lo golpeó directamente en la parte trasera de su cabeza, no obstante por la cercanía del muro de la misma pista, Yuuri se golpeó la cara de lleno en el concreto; cayendo, dejando una pequeña marca de sangre a su paso y en dirección hacia abajo hasta culminar en el hielo.

Mila gritó, el grito alertó a Víctor quién ya se encontraba colocando los protectores a sus patines, salió corriendo (lo más que pudo) hasta dónde se encontraba Yuuri al ver la sangre intentó acomodarlo boca arriba, llamó su nombre pero no obtuvo respuestas.

Rayos ¿Estás bien? – JJ se había acercado a revisar, su intención no había sido lastimarlo, sí acaso intimidarlo un poco, pero sus cálculos habían fallado.

¡Te voy a matar! - le gritó Víctor y luego se fue directamente a golpearlo.

¡Fue un accidente estúpido! - le dijo JJ mientras le jalaba el cabello y golpeaba el estómago del albino.

JJ no era alguien que se dejara intimidar fácilmente aun cuando él era el responsable de que el omega se encontrara tirado en hielo con la nariz escurriendo.

Al ver el estruendo los demás patinadores se acercaron, sobre todo porque vieron como el equipo de hockey se acercaba para ayudar a su capitán. En medio de gritos, la pelea avanzó aún más.

Frente a los ojos de Mila estaba Víctor golpeándose con JJ, por otro lado estaba otros chicos del equipo de hockey empujándose con sus compañeros y en su regazo estaba Yuuri inconsciente. Pese a eso lo que más le impresionó a fue que Georgi y Seung pudieran mantener una pelar contra los otros.

Y así fue hasta que llegó el profesor Yakov y los calmó a todos, vinimos de inmediato y te trajimos. – dijo Mila ya más tranquila.

¡Yo te traje hasta acá cargando, por cierto! – repuso JJ

Te dije que ni lo tocarás… - Víctor estaba fúrico por no haber sido él quien lo hubiera llevado a cuestas, pero JJ lo había golpeado lo suficiente en el estómago cómo para poder llevarlo hasta la enfermería.

Y a medio camino los vi y noté que estabas sangrando, así que los seguí hasta acá. – Añadió Pichit

Y ahora todos están metidos en verdaderos problemas – gritó desde algún lugar Yakov.

No fue nuestra culpa, ellos empezaron y fueron los primeros en atacarnos – Dijo Georgi, que se encontraba con una bolsa de hielo sobre su quijada.

Exacto, nosotros estábamos tranquilos practicando - Seung se escuchó un poco más cerca. Yuuri podría imaginar que estaba en la cama de junto.

Cómo haya sido, todos ustedes empezaron una pelea y eso está prohibido, ahora ya lárguense todos a sus cuartos. Mañana los veré junto con el director, rueguen que no los vayan a expulsar. ¡Sobretodo tú Vitya! ¡¿Tienes la más mínima idea de los problemas en los que voy a meter por tú culpa?! - la cara de Yakov se mostraba roja de furia además de cansada.

Pues yo no hice nada malo – Víctor volteo la cara como si fuese un niño pequeño mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Conforme los demás empezaron a retirarse Yuuri intentaba levantarse de poco a poco, la enfermera le había dicho que no parecía tener una fractura, pero le recomendó evitar movimientos bruscos y que de presentarse mareos, desmayos o vómitos lo reportara de inmediato.

Pichit y Víctor fueron lo que se quedaron al final con él, ambos dispuestos a llevarlo hasta su cuarto.

El trayecto fue muy lento ya que Víctor estaba adolorido y Yuuri pisaba con mucho cuidado habían sido suficientes caídas por un día.

Esta noche me quedó en tú cuarto – dijo Pichit - no me gustaría que te sintieras mal y no pudieras pedir ayuda.

Yo también me quedo contigo, al final me siento responsable de todo esto – repuso Víctor.

¿Estás loco? Apenas y te puedes poner en pie, mejor vete tú a descansar, sí Yuuri se pone mal dudo mucho que puedas hacer gran cosa. – sentenció Pichit.

Víctor dejó de caminar, agachó la cabeza.

Al notar esto Yuuri se soltó del agarré de Pichit y regresó sus pasos para estar frente al alfa.

Es cierto Víctor, no tienes que esforzarte más, puede que me haya desmayado, pero tú tienes muchos más golpes que yo, sólo mira cómo te dejaron el rostro – estiro un poco su mano para acariciar el rostro de Víctor pues estaba de verdad lastimado. No lo había dicho, pero le gustaba el rostro del ruso, sus características y sus ojos eran algo que Yuuri admiraba.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Yuuri, ver a Víctor lastimado le dolía, dolía demasiado. Poco a poco Víctor se acercó, ya no había espacio entre ellos, lo tomo con un brazo en la espalda y la otra en la cintura.

No te preocupes por mí… - Dijo hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del menor – Tú eres el más grave aquí. Yo… enserio creí que no ibas a despertar – la voz de Víctor se estaba cortando, tomaba bocanas de aire para poder hablar.

De no ser por la posición que tomó hubiera logrado ver cómo el rostro de Yuuri se ponía cada vez más y más rojo.

Pichit no sabía sí interrumpir o no esa platica. El ruso estaba ganando terreno muy rápido, pero al ver que Yuuri estaba a gusto con el contacto físico que recibía decidió no hacer más que tomar una foto con la pareja de fondo abrazándose.

Al final Yuuri convenció a Víctor de que se quedara en su cuarto para descansar con la condición de que él podría mandarle mensajes o llamarle para revisar que estuviera bien en el transcurso de la noche.

Pichit y Yuuri entraron al cuarto 512, acomodaron sus mochilas en la entrada y Pichit llevó a Yuuri a recostarse. Le sirvió agua y lo arropó.

¿Tienes medicinas para el dolor?

Creo que debo tener algunas, tal vez en los cajones del escritorio.

Muy bien iré por ellos, tú reposa.

El celular de Yuuri comenzó a sonar, esta vez no era el mismo tono que le indicaba que era su madre angustiada por cómo le iba en la escuela.

Era muy extraño su madre al parecer tenía el don de llamarle cuando nada malo le pasaba, pero el día en que terminó en medio de una pelea no daba señales de vida.

Era un mensaje de Víctor:

 **Víctor:**

 _¿Ya estás acostado?, ponte algo de hielo en la cabeza y toma alguna medicina. No olvides comer y si te sientes mal avísame. Una vez más perdón, no quería que tú primer día con nosotros acabara así._ (。┰ω┰。)

 _Por favor descansa y cuídate._

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

Yuuri sintió como sí su rostro empezara a arder, bueno, para él era raro recibir mensajes. Además recordó el abrazo que el mayor le acababa de dar. ¿Eso era algo que los amigos hacían no? ¿Se abrazaban y pasaban tiempo juntos no? ¿Sí uno era herido el otro lo defendía cierto? En algunas partes del mensaje Yuuri pensó:

" _Víctor dice cosas como las que dice mi madre"_

Pero por alguna razón viniendo de él no le causaban molestia.

 **Yuuri:**

 _Si, muchas gracias. Tú también descansa._ _(_ _；ﾟ_ _(OO)_ _ﾟ_ _)_

Yuuri, iré a conseguir algo de hielo - le dijo mientras le pasaba el medicamento también veré si encuentro algo con que pegar tus lentes.

Sí, muchas gracias Pichit, aunque creo que de momento tendré que usarlos así – dijo riendo

¿No tienes un repuesto?

No, casi nunca hago cosas arriesgadas cómo para que piense que pueden romperse, pero si no queda de otra tendré que usar los lentes de contacto.

¿Eh? Sí tienes lentes de contacto porqué usas estos – señaló los lentes rotos.

Son más cómodos, los otros me cansan e irritan los ojos.

Bueno… Aunque yo creo que te verías muy atractivo sin ellos. - volteó un poco la cabeza imaginándolo- aunque por otro lado, creo que estos van más contigo.

Cierto - sonrió el omega.

Pichit estaba de nuevo en la tienda compró algunos medicamentos, vendas, compresas frías y algunas banditas. De regreso al edificio fue primero al cuarto de Víctor, tocó la puerta y fue recibido por el ruso.

Hola-

¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo mientras se sujetaba el estómago, aún le dolía bastante. No quería aceptar que JJ tenía bastante fuerza.

Ten - Le extendió una de las bolsas que llevaba - hay compresas, medicamentos, algunas vendas y banditas, considéralo una tregua temporal.

¿Y porque deberíamos estar en tregua?

Porque sí empeoras Yuuri se preocupará, además bien que mal lo defendiste. Díganos que mi impresión de ti acaba de cambiar un poco, aunque igual no te creo digno de Yuuri.

Tomó la bolsa que el tailandés le dio y se despidieron mutuamente, puede que podría ganarse un aliado en su lucha por conquistar el corazón de Yuuri.

Pichit entró al cuarto de Yuuri, pero el propietario de este ya estaba dormido. Le puso una compresa fría en la frente y verificó que ya no le escurriera la nariz.

Sin más apagó las luces acomodó su cama temporal y dejó una pequeña lámpara prendida en caso de que hubiera alguna emergencia.

A la mañana siguiente un joven rubio se encontraba cargando tres maletas rondando por el campus buscando la numeración que marcaba un papel que llevaba en la mano.

Oye, tu – dijo ya algo cansado de cargar las maletas - ¿en qué piso está el cuarto 511?

Eh… no lo sé, yo también acabo de llegar, mucho gusto mi nombre es Minami.

CONTINUARÁ

 **Hola gente acá las saluda la autora +w+ que muere de felicidad porque el fic llegó a mil lecturas generales, de verdad nunca lo esperé.**

 **Es el segundo fic que escribo, pero wow que buen recibimiento ha tenido.**

 **Debo reconocer que este cap prácticamente se escribió solo ya que andaba de buenas y pump ya estaba xD**

 **Espero que sigan apoyando este fic.**

 **La próxima actu veremos más de Yurio y de Minami quién por cierto conoce el oscuro (?pasado de Yuuri**

 **Sin más espero sus comentarios, votos y reviews**

 **Está historia se publica en y wattpad**


	7. Día 6

Día 6

-Oye, tu – dijo ya algo cansado de cargar las maletas - ¿En qué piso está el cuarto 511?

\- Eh… no lo sé, yo también acabo de llegar, mucho gusto mi nombre es Minami.

\- Ah, qué bien. Supongo que sí no sabes dónde está el cuarto no me eres de ayuda, adiós – dijo dando la espalda a Minami.

-¡Hey no! ¡Espera! - gritó sólo para ser ignorado.

" _Ese chico es un omega, justo como senpai"_ – Pensó Mianmi

Acercándose al edificio de alumnos (después de haber pedido indicaciones a cuanta persona pasaba a su lado) Yurio dejó por fin caer sus maletas.

" _Debe ser este"_

Vio a una persona limpiando la entrada del edificio y dejando de lado sus maletas fue directo.

Oye tú, ¿Esta es la residencia de alumnos?

Eh… Hola, buenos días –quiso marcarle al joven que estaba hablando en un tono muy grosero.- Y sí este es ¿Eres de nuevo ingreso?

Así es y no encuentro mi cuarto. ¿Aquí está el 511?

Sí, es allá arriba. – Le señaló

Perfecto - sonrió - ¿Y en dónde está el elevador?

No hay

¿Qué? - bramó

Que no hay elevador, sólo escaleras.

¿Me estás diciendo que debo cargar todo eso yo sólo hasta allá arriba? – dijo mientras apuntaba su índice primero a sus maletas seguido del quinto piso-

Por lo regular los alumnos contratan alguna empresa de mudanzas para que los apoye con eso. Por cierto, soy Takeshi y soy el encargado del mantenimiento del edificio. Espera un momento aquí.

Se alejó un poco del rubio y entró al edificio, salió de inmediato con una tabla con hojas y un lapicero.

Tú nombre

Yuri Plisetsky, ¡según este papel mi cuarto es el 511! – le puso el papel en el rostro mientras señalaba con el dedo el número que marcaba.

Mientras Takeshi buscaba el nombre vio a otro chico llegando, cargando con una maleta u una mochila. Sí tuviera que describirlo en pocas palabras sería:

" _Un nugget con cátsup"_

¡Espere yo también estoy perdido! – lloró Minami - ¿Aquí son los cuartos de alumnos? – jadeaba al hablar.

Sí, justo aquí. – Al parecer a Takeshi le agradaba más Minami que Yuri, puesto que le respondía de un modo más cordial.

¡Qué bien! ¡Por fin! - dejó caer la pesada maleta que traía consigo.

¿No trajiste más equipaje? –preguntó Takeshi

Los de la mudanza lo traerán más tarde, gracias. Por cierto mi nombre es Kenjirou Minami, mucho gusto. – puso una enorme sonrisa.

Muy bien, entonces busquemos tú cuarto. - regresó a ver la lista – Tú cuarto es el 382, está en ese piso - señaló el tercer piso. – Los cuartos están abiertos, pero pasen más tarde por la llave a la consejería, está justo allá.

¡Muchas gracias! – sonrió - Bueno, entonces me adelanto. – dijo despidiéndose de Yuri.

Takeshi sólo le fijo un poco su mirada en Yuri antes de dar media vuelta.

Y sin más dejaron sólo al joven ruso en la entrada del edificio con todas sus pertenencias.

5… tal vez 6 viajes… - calculaba los viajes necesarios para poder llevar sus cosas hasta el quinto piso. - Mañana no sentiré las piernas.

En el segundo viaje con sus cosas en mano Yuri sentía que moriría, jadeaba, sudaba y maldecía. Había terminado por deshacerse de la chamarra y playera así que andaba deambulando por el edificio con sólo una pequeña playera sin mangas.

Tal… vez…. Venir hasta acá…. Fue… un… error… - puso otra caja más dentro.

En sus cálculos no había considerado que su fuerza en los brazos no era algo digno de presumir, así que le tomó 7 viajes de ida – vuelta poder llevar sus pertenencias al minúsculo cuarto.

Sabía que los cuartos eran pequeños en Japón, pero no creí que tanto, el armario es una porquería, no va a caber ni la mitad de mis cosas… - dijo mientras llevaba la última caja, dejándola caer, se acostó sobre su maleta, necesitaba descansar un poco.

Logró escuchar como la puerta de lado se abría

Es cierto… los vecinos… espero que no sean molestos… - suspiró mientras se cerraban sus ojos.

Minami por su parte esperó a la mudanza y se dedicó el resto del día a acomodar sus cosas.

Muy bien, ya quedó todo listo. ¡Así que es momento de buscar a Yuuri-senpai! Ya quiero verlo… - sonrió mientras ponía una pequeña foto en la mesa dónde aparecía su senpai y él pero ambos siendo apenas unos niños.

Ése día fue un dolor de cabeza para Victor, lo primero que tuve que hacer fue a responder junto a JJ ante el director sobre su "discusión" del día anterior, ambos aún con heridas en el rostro defendieron sus "ataques" al otro.

Sus castigos fue una semana sin poder usar la pista para ambos equipos, tener que escribir cartas de disculpas, firmar una carta responsiva y se sentenció a ambos de que sí repetían sus acciones ambos sería expulsados.

Fuera del edificio de dirección estaban los integrantes de ambos clubes esperando a sus líderes y la resolución que habían tenido.

Nos castigaron la pista una semana – dijo Víctor mientras tocaba sus sienes

¡Bueno chicos, tenemos una semana de vacaciones! – a JJ no parecía molestarle tanto la idea.

Una parte en el interior de Víctor quería golpear de nuevo a JJ por festejar así un castigo, puede que para ellos no fuera importante el practicar, pero para su equipo era primordial, no tenían mucho apoyo de la escuela, no tenían suficientes personas y sí seguían así terminarían por cerrar su club.

Bueno mientras estamos en "pausa" hay que diseñar las coreografías que haremos, es todo por el momento. – anunció.

No es justo – se quejó Georgí – apenas van a regresar Sala y Mickey y no tenemos pista…

Ni que hacerle, tendremos que enfocarnos en otra cosa esta semana - agregó Seung

Pues ya que – Dijo Mila

Iré a ver cómo sigue Yuuri… - Victor dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a los cuartos – no vayan a olvidar sus ideas para la presentación.

Subió hasta el cuarto de Yuuri, notó que al parecer había alguien mudándose junto al cuarto de su amado.

Que mal… yo quería pedir cambio de cuarto y vivir ahí… - dijo cabizbajo

Pichit abrió la puerta y le dio el pase de inmediato.

Sentado en su cama aún en pijama, esta vez diferente a la de cerditos que había podido apreciar la última vez estaba su querido cerdito intentando arreglar sus lentes con un pequeño frasco de pegamento.

Buenos días Yuuri - decir su nombre hacía que todos los pesares de haber sido castigado se esfumaran.

Buenos días Víctor, ¿ya te sientes mejor? - dijo intentando focalizar su mirada en Víctor, pero era de verdad difícil, a lo lejos sólo lo veía como un bulto, de no ser por su voz no habría podido reconocerlo.

Sí, muchas gracias ¿Y tú? - se sentó en la cama y se puso lo más cerca posible para que Yuuri pudiera verlo mejor.

Ya no duele tanto, pero de momento tengo este problemita - le mostró sus gafas, con uno de los cristales estrellado y en un extremo una plasta de pegamento de dónde se unía la pata que se había roto.

Ya le dije que se rinda con eso y mejor use los lentes de contacto - replicó Pichit – Pero es tan terco diciendo que no quiere.

Son muy molestos… hacen que me duelan los ojos

Pero creo que serán necesario, no creo que puedas poner atención y menos tomar notas con estos – le quitó lo lentes de las manos.

Después de la insistencia de Pichit y Victor, Yuuri se puso los lentes de contacto. Se sentía incómodo, tardó varios minutos en poder colocarlos, cuando por fin lo logro sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear.

Al ver sus ojos llorando Víctor no dudo ni un segundo en acercarle un pañuelo, no le agradaba verlo llorar, sentía que él mismo se pondría a llorar de un momento a otro.

Muy bien, ahora espera – dijo el tailandés - se acercó a Yuuri con un peine - déjame probar algo… ¡Listo!

Pichit había peinado a Yuuri con todo el cabello hacía atrás.

Te ves muy bien ~ - Pichit no paraba de dar saltos de felicidad mientras aplaudía

¿Tú crees? Me siento extraño… ¿Tú qué opinas Víctor?

Víctor entró en una disyuntiva. Sí, le encantaba ver a Yuuri sin los lentes y con el cabello hacía atrás, juraría que se había vuelto a enamorar del japonés, pero al mismo tiempo entró en él un pequeño monstruo llamado _celos_.

¿Qué pasaría si otros se dieran cuenta de lo lindo que es Yuuri? ¿Y sí se volvía popular con las chicas? ¿Sí algún imbécil se enamoraba de él? ¿Sí encontraba a alguien y le pedían matrimonio? ¿Sí se casaba con otro? ¿Sí sus planes de casarse con el japonés se iban por el caño?

Te… ves… bien… - sólo eso dijo

¡Qué te pasa! ¡Se ve más que bien! ¡Sabía que eras un diamante en bruto! - Pichit no para de la felicidad de ver a Yuuri con ese cambio de imagen.

Gracias a ambos, creo que es mejor que vayamos a clases de una vez. – Yuuri se levantó, tomó su mochila y junto a los otros se encaminó a la puerta.

Oh, vaya tendremos nuevo vecino ~– Pichit se asomó un poco en la puerta 511 pero sólo vio algunas cajas apiladas.

No es bueno estar husmeando en casa ajenas, es de PÉSIMA EDUCACIÓN - Víctor lo regaño con aires de grandeza, había logrado devolverle aquellas palabras a Pichit.

Los siguientes días fueron complicados para Yuuri, primero por causas de sus peleas con JJ no había hecho sus tareas de Yakov, quién no perdió tiempo en regañarlo y ponerle de tarea extra hacer el doble del trabajo, además no podía ver nada más que bultos a su alrededor, al no estar acostumbrados sus lentes de contacto terminó por perder mientras se tallaba para aliviar la incomodidad.

Así que Víctor, quién ya no tenía la cara inflamada sirvió de perro lazarillo la mayor parte del horario de Yuuri. No soportaba ver al japonés cayendo por todo el campus, incluso se había vuelto famosos en el campus después de que cayera en una de las fuentes de las áreas comunes, como resultado su celular se había mojado y estropeado. Por su parte Pichit se encargaba de ayudarle en la limpieza de su cuarto, al parecer era bastante bueno limpiando cuartos ajenas en vez del propio.

Una semana llevaba Yuuri en el mundo de la ceguera sin mencionar de la incomunicación directa, había llamado a su madre para comunicarle que su teléfono se había mojado, para que no se preocupara sí no le respondía los mensajes que cada vez eran menos frecuentes. Al parecer su padre había regañado a su madre por acosarlo demás y no darle suficiente libertad.

En medio de las numerosas horas libres que tenía Yuuri casi siempre iba a la biblioteca, pero ahora incapaz de leer bien pasaba sus tiempos libres en la cafetería platicando con Yuko, quién al parecer no se inmutaba en dejar su puesto para ir a charlar.

Que mal lo de tu teléfono Yuuri – Dijo Yuko mientras le daba un café a Yuuri – Espero que pronto puedas reponerlo, además de arreglar lo de tus gafas, ya llevas bastantes caídas y golpes.

Lo sé, a finales de mes me darán el dinero de la beca, con eso compraré unos lentes nuevos. El teléfono tendrá que esperar, no quiero quedarme sin dinero para comida o materiales - Yuuri intentó sorber el café, pero era demasiado caliente para su lengua así que lo dejó por un momento en la mesa.

Esperemos que no vayan a ser muy costosos.

Eso espero también, no me gusta que Víctor este teniendo que ayudarme todo el tiempo, al menos Pichit ha estado ocupado también me sentía incómodo de que me ayudara siempre… se lo agradezco, pero no me gusta depender tanto de otros…

Vamos, déjate querer un poco, ellos lo hacen porque así lo quieren.

Estaban tan ensimismados en la plática que no notaron al canadiense que se acercaba a ellos.

Oye tú cerdo - se sentó jalando una de las sillas – Ven conmigo

¿Eh? - entrecerró los ojos para distinguir quién le hablaba - ¿JJ?

A quién más esperabas, tú novio no anda por aquí me cercioré de eso

¡Oye no le hables así! – Yuuko se levantó de la mesa

Yo le hablo como a mí me da la gana, así que porque no te vas a atender tus mesas que para eso te pagan - le señaló la fila de alumnos que había detrás de ella.

Sin deseos de irse se volteó no sin antes decir

Más te vale dejarlo en paz Leroy – Sí Yuuri pudiera ver bien habría visto el semblante amenazante de Yuko – No todos te tienen miedo aquí

JJ mantuvo su vista en Yuko hasta que estuviera la suficientemente ocupada como para no notar lo que haría

Bien cerdito, tú y yo no vamos - jaló del brazo a Yuuri

¿Qué?

A punta de jalones y apurando a Yuuri, JJ lo llevó hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela.

Metete – dijo mientras sacaba las llaves de un auto y presionando el botón que desactivaba la alarma.

No quiero - dijo temblando

¡Te dije que te metas! – usando su voz de alfa y nuevamente a jalones metió a Yuuri en su auto.

Encendió el auto y comenzó a avanzar.

 **Buajajaja por fin volví, muchas gracias a todos los lectores que dejan voto,o comentarios y también a los lectores fantasmas.**

 **De verdad no sé cómo fue que llegamos a este cap xDD y sobretodo que este teniendo respuesta, eso me hace muy feliz**

 **Por lo pronto estoy intentando poner más a los demás personajes, por eso no tuve mucha oportunidad de poner más de Victuuri, pero ya rregresarán llenando todo de amors**

 **Y esperen que pornto saldrá el kazajo de nuestro 3**

 **Sin más espero que disfruten de este capítulo y sobretodo quiero agradecerle a las fans que siempre me deja como 10 comentarios por capítulo, de verdad levantas mis ánimos**

 **Gracias EstefaniGuerrero ISSEE86 majoHutcherson las amo 3**


	8. Día 7

Día 7

Un joven rubio se dirigía camino a la cafetería dónde había estado comiendo desde que llegó a ese país, no comprendía como le hacía la gente de ahí para sobrevivir en base a arroz, peces y té. Le era incomprensible, aunque había una comida que le llamaba la atención, pero por alguna razón le daba pena pedirla, por lo que al llegar a la barra para ordenar terminaba por pedir una cosa diferente.

No puedo creer que vine hasta acá a perseguirla - susurro algo molesto mientras tomaba esos endemoniados palillos que simplemente no podía usar. – Ya llevo aquí unos días y ella simplemente no aparece por ningún lado.

Había empezado a platicar con la chica encargada de la cafetería, su nombre era Yuko, al parecer tenía una idea muy fantasiosa de lo que eran los omegas

" _Waaa, otro lindo omega, en definitiva son los más preciosos" –_ le había dicho cuando se dio cuenta de que "clase" era él. Le sorprendía un poco, por su actitud muchos llegaban a creer que era un alfa hasta con beta se le había confundido, pero pocos eran los que acertaban con él. – Si tuviera que tomar supresores por una buena parte de su vida, de seguro no pensaría igual.

Terminó de comer y se dirigía a paso lento hacia los dormitorios, aun le dolían las piernas de subir todas sus cosas, pero no quedaba de otra, no sabía hablar japonés cómo para arriesgarse a buscar algún lugar dónde lo ayudarán y jamás se atrevería a pedirle ayuda el idiota del encargado o al mocoso ridículo del cabello a medio teñir.

Supongo que puedo preguntar en las oficinas sobre cuándo piensa venir… Yo llegué una semana tarde, pero aún no aparece.

Saliendo de las oficinas con una respuesta de " _Ella volverá hasta la siguiente semana, por lo que sus alumnos tienen esas horas libres"_

Recorrió kilómetros sólo por seguir a su lado y ahora no aparecía.

Decidido a aprender a no perderse en el campus exploró los lugares que le faltaban: biblioteca, área de computo, canchas, enfermería (podría serle de utilidad algún día), edificios de clases, áreas verdes, una fuente, auditorios etc. Todo hasta llegar al estacionamiento.

Bien creo que ya recorrí todo - al parecer volver a ejercitar sus piernas ayudó a que el dolor no fuera tan profundo, aunque por otro lado sus pies dolían de nuevo.

Intentando descansar un poco se quedó viendo el mar, era una de las cosas que le gustaba de ahí, el sonido lo relajaba y la brisa pasando entre sus dedos era una sensación que amaba.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no logró ver al alfa que se le acercaba desde la espalda.

¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡¿Quién rayos eres?! ¡Suéltame! - grito mientras se contorsionaba para poder golpear al tipo que le estaba agachado detrás de él tocando muy muy cerca de la entrepierna. - ¡Qué demonios pasa contigo! - bajo la mirada para ver a un alfa bastante alto, con cabello tan claro que juraría que era gris.

Jajajaja, perdón - se levantó ya que se encontraba en cuclillas – estaba revisando tus piernas, son bastante hermosas, muy trabajadas… Así que pensé en invitarte a unirte a mi club de patinaje.

El rubio estaba hecho una furia, él sólo había venido siguiendo a una mujer y ahora un imbécil medio calvo estaba manoseándolo en un estacionamiento.

¡No sé quién demonios seas, pero más te vale no volverme a poner una mano encima o juro que te mataré! – gritó.

Vamos, vamos, no te enojes, te vi desde hace rato caminando y sólo pensé que tendrías unas lindas piernas, de seguro estudias danza aquí ¿cierto? - Respondió ya de pie y viéndolo a la cara.

¡¿Que no me enojé?! ¡Me estabas tocando y no quieres que me enoje!

Su pequeña pelea terminó siendo silenciada por una aún más grande.

" _¡Te dije que te metas!" –_ Yuri se quedó firme al escuchar eso, algún alfa estaba usando su "voz" con algún pobre omega en algún lugar no muy lejos.

Yuri y el tipo que lo estaba molestando voltearon a ver al extremo opuesto del estacionamiento, dónde un chico alto y moreno probablemente un alfa estaba forzando a otro chico más bajito a subir a un auto (de seguro era un omega).

Lo siguiente que vio fue como el auto arrancó, volteó a ver al chico que lo había estado molestando.

Oye, ¿Eso fue un secuestro no? ¿Deberíamos llamar a la policía? - dijo casi afónico, la voz del alfa logró hacerlo estremecer del miedo, no quería ni pensar cómo se encontraba el chico que se había llevado en el auto. - ¡Oye!

Al escuchar el alfa que estaba a su lado salió corriendo detrás del auto. Sólo logró escuchar un gritó.

 _¡Yuuri!_

¿Cómo demonios se le ocurrió dejarlo solo? ¿Por qué no llegó antes a la cafetería? ¿A dónde demonios lo llevaba ese bastardo de JJ? ¿Y si Yuuri estaba temblando de miedo y llorando? ¿Y sí se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima? ¿Sí lo marcaba suyo?

" _No, no, no pienses en eso" "Lo primero es encontrarlo"_

Iba corriendo detrás del auto con todas sus fuerzas, tropezando con personas en su camino , pasó un pequeño puente que comunicaba la escuela con la zona residencial, seguía corriendo detrás del auto de Leroy, gritando el nombre de su amado mientras jadeaba y buscaba la manera de mantener el paso. En su camino se encontró con Pichit y Seung que caminaban juntos de regreso a la escuela.

¡A un lado! - gritó casi empujándolos

" _¿Esos eran Seung y Pichit?" "No sabía que fueran amigos"_

Siguió corriendo hasta que los perdió de vista.

JJ había arrancado el auto y se dirigían a quién sabe dónde. No podía ver nada, con dificultad podía ver al conductor aunque estuviera sentado a su lado. Le pareció que JJ notó algo en el retrovisor, razón por la cual puso música y aumentó la velocidad.

¿A dónde vamos? - titubeó al hablar.

Ya lo verás – Respondió JJ mientras tarareaba una canción en francés

¿Vas a lastimarme? - dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

¡Que no!, sabes puedes ser muy paranoico, deberías relajarte. No todos los días un rey decide llevar a un plebeyo en su carruaje real. – Subió la música y empezó a cantar a todo pulmón mientras reía.

watch?v=3Ag-Js-RGLE

Pasados unos 15, tal vez 20 min más llegaron a un lugar oscuro. Yuuri apenas podía ver que había más autos, estaba todo muy oscuro.

Bien cerdito, llegamos. - comenzó a quitarse el cinturón, buscó en el asiento de atrás una mochila y una chaqueta. – Bájate-.

A tienta pies Yuuri bajó. Al parecer estaban en otro estacionamiento.

Corre, vamos. – JJ lo tomó del brazo y lo guio hasta una puerta de vidrio automática.

Ruido, mucho ruido inundó los oídos de Yuuri, gente hablando, niños riendo, sonido de cajas registradoras, cocinas, videojuegos, gente hablando por todos lados.

¿Qué es este lugar? – entrecerró sus ojos intentando enfocar.

Vaya sí el extranjero aquí soy yo, no puedo creer que no sepas lo que es una plaza comercial. – dijo poniéndose la chaqueta.

¿Una plaza? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – dijo, pero esta vez más relajado.

El rey decidió ser aún más benévolo y ceder parte de toda su gloria y poder a un simple cerdo ciego - dijo con un aire de grandeza que aún sin lentes Yuuri pudo darse una idea de la absurda expresión que tenía.

Lo siguiente fue algo rápido, entraron a una tienda, lo sentaron en una silla enorme y le pusieron un enorme aparato en frente.

" _JJ está comprándome unos lentes…"_

Oye, espera. No tienes por qué hacer esto. Yo compraré unos a fin de mes. - Dijo mientras JJ le pasa diferentes armazones para que se los probara.

Sólo cierra esa boca y pruébate estos. - Le pasó unos lentes de pasta color azul. –Sí, esos te quedan bien. Van con tú cara de preocupación - se dirigió a una de las empleadas - Nos llevaremos estos – le entregó una tarjeta y después firmo un pequeño recibo.

Enserio, no tienes que hacer esto, yo podré comprarme unos más adelante. - Fue ignorado por completo.

Salieron de la tienda, esta vez Yuuri notaba que no sólo estaba en una plaza, sino que era una de las plazas más cara que había por ahí, no quería ni imaginarse cuanto costaron los lentes que ahora le permitían ver el panorama.

Yo… te pagaré los lentes

¿Puedes pagarlo? Yo creo que no. Déjalo así al final fue culpa mía que te quedarás ciego estos días. Planeaba hacer esto desde hace días, pero tú novio no te dejaba solo ni un segundo, tuve que esperar a que no estuviera.

¿Cuál novio? – Yuuri no comprendía a quién se refería

Pues el idiota ruso, Víctor, no te deja solo ni 3 segundos, creí que eran pareja.

No, sólo somos amigos… - Se sintió un poco triste de decir eso.

Oh, vaya. Pues cómo sea, es molesto y sí me acerco mucho me ve como sí quisiera que le volviera a golpear esa cara de muñeca fea que tiene. - rio

Su cara no es fea - respondió Yuuri un tanto molesto.

No es mi tipo. Oye, tengo hambre vayamos ahí - le señaló un pequeño local de comida rápida.

Mejor será volver a la escue….- JJ nuevamente lo jaló e interrumpió para llevarlo con él.

Pidió comida para ambos, esa probablemente era la comida más incómoda que Yuuri había tenido, no sabía si iniciar conversación, quedarse callado o pedir otra malteada, eran de verdad deliciosas.

¿Tú eres de tercer año no? – JJ preguntó

Sí

No te había visto, acabas de llegar supongo

Así es, antes estudiaba en otra universidad, estaba en el lugar dónde vivo, pero por cuestiones personales me cambié acá.

Oh vaya, yo soy de tercero también. Pero yo estudio música.

Wow eso es genial, yo soy malo para la música.

Jajajajaja, nadie es malo para la música, sólo debes encontrar tú estilo, aunque no es simple para un cerdo crear una obra de arte musical, nada como mi _JJ Style_

Después de unos minutos la plática se volvió más amena, Yuuri incluso descubrió que JJ no era mal sujeto, sólo que su personalidad podía ser algo molesta. También aprendió que venía desde Canadá, jugaba hockey y tenía dos hermanos menores. Sí pudiera resumir su tarde diría que fue un momento de conocimiento, para el acercarse a alguien como Leroy era algo impensable en su vida diaria, pero le agradó ver que el canadiense podía ser tratable.

Ambos compraron un helado que devoraron en el camino, se dirigieron de nuevo al auto. Se acomodaron pero por algún motivo JJ no encendía el auto.

¿Pasa algo? – Yuuri se quedó viendo a JJ

Mmm… bueno supongo que lo diré ahora que no hay nadie más… - dijo bajando la mirada.

…

Perdón por usar mi "voz" contigo, creo que fue algo… muy tosco. Se supone que no debo usarlo y menos con omegas. – la expresión de JJ era una de verdadera preocupación.

Está bien, quedas perdonado. – sonrió - reconozco que me asusté al inicio, pero gracias a todo eso logre descubrir que era un buen chico.

Yuuri le dio a JJ una de las sonrisas más tranquilas o hermosas que tenía sin siquiera notarlo.

Por un momento la cara de JJ se puso color roja, su voz temblaba y sus manos estaban inquietas.

Oye cerdo, eso no está bien. Los reyes deben estar con reinas, no con plebeyos… Aunque supongo que probar una vez no hará daño – dijo acercándose a Yuuri

Sujeto su cara con un mano y empezó a abalanzarse sobre él, poco a poco muy despacio, tanto que ni el mismo Yuuri sabía que estaba sucediendo. Ya casi estaba sobre de él. Su principal problema era la incomodidad de estar siendo aplastado en el asiento de copiloto.

Vio la cara de Leroy cada vez más y más cerca. Sentía su respiración más y más cerca.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue como alguien golpeó el capo del auto. Víctor estaba frente a ellos jadeando, sudando y con la cara roja… Cómo sí hubiera estado corriendo una maratón.

Se veía tan molesto, golpeó un par de veces más el auto y se dirigió a la puerta de copiloto. Yuuri instintivamente abrió la puerta, fue jalado fuera del auto por Víctor, por suerte no se había puesto el cinturón, sino hubiera sido una situación bastante complicada.

¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo? - sintió que un poco del olor de JJ estaba en Yuuri -

¿Eh? , espera ¿Qué haces aquí? – Yuuri estaba de verdad confundido - Y si estoy bien, él no me hizo nada.

Así es no le hice nada – JJ salió del auto - ahora sí nos disculpas vamos de regreso a la escuela. – repuso Leroy

Estás loco sí crees que te voy a dejar llevártelo - Víctor estaba cada vez más furioso, puso a Yuuri detrás de él, para que JJ no se acercara.

¡Tranquilos chicos! ¡No es necesario pelear! – se interpuso entre ambos, parecía que se iban a empezar a pelar de nuevo - ¡Víctor, JJ me trajo acá para reponerme los lentes que se rompieron! - puso sus manos en sus gafas mostrándolas al ruso.

Víctor miro bien el rostro de Yuuri y sí esas gafas eran nuevas, el maldito se le había adelantado, él mismo planeaba llevarlo a una óptica en fin de semana para regalarle unos lentes. Ahora sus planes se habían ido volando por la ventana.

Vamos Yuuri, ya es tarde. – Lo tomó de la mano

Hey, espera él venía conmigo

Pues ahora está conmigo. –Víctor respondió

¿Y si nos regresamos los tres juntos?

¿Eh? – respondieron los alfa

¿Este idiota en mi auto?

¿Yo en esa chatarra?

¡JAMÁS! - dijeron a unísono

Después de una hora de discusión en medio del estacionamiento y una amenaza de Yuuri de regresarse solo por fin ambos cedieron y regresaron juntos, con la condición de que Yuuri iría en el asiento de atrás. No era que a Víctor le causara felicidad ir sentado junto a JJ, sólo que bajo ningún concepto ni motivo permitiría que la escena que había visto antes se completara.

Llegados a la escuela tuvieron que explicar a unos policías que no se había tratado de un secuestro, al parecer el chico rubio había notificado a la escuela y estos a la policía.

Una hora más de sus vidas se fue mientras Yuuri le contaba a los oficiales qué por cuenta propia había ido con el canadiense _– mentía-_.

¿Por qué mentiste? – Víctor le pregunto mientras caminaban rumbo a los dormitorios - ¿Acaso él te gusta?

Para nada, puede que su modo de hacer las cosas no haya sido el mejor, pero su intención no era lastimarme, además gracias a él ya puedo verte. Por cierto, mentiste, dijiste que ya estabas bien pero aún tienes moretones. – Yuuri dijo algo ofendido

Sólo no quería que te preocuparas… - ahí estaba de nuevo esa expresión de cachorro regañado que Víctor ponía-

Yuuri palmeo la cabeza de Víctor.

Está bien, no estoy molesto – intentó bajar su mano pero Víctor la tomó.

Yo creí por un momento que tú estabas sintiendo algo por él… - puso la mano de Yuuri en su mejilla sintiendo lo tibia que era.

Eso no pasará, te lo juro

Víctor colocó su mano libre en la cintura de Yuuri, lo acercó a él quitando todo el espacio entre ellos, sus rostros estaban tan cerca y notó que el menor estaba sonrojado cual tomate.

Pasó su lengua sobre sus labios para humedecerlos.

Deslizó su mano de la cintura del menor hasta su nuca para guiarlo hasta él y lo besó…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gente, espero que les haya gustado este cap algunas adivinaron lo que iba a pasar, adoré que lo supiera. Creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho de momento, pero aun así me resultó muy fácil escribirlo. Sí encuentran faltas de ortografía no duden en comentarlo.**

 **Una amiga me dijo que creía que JJ sería malo, pero honestamente no creo que eso vaya a pasar, al menos en mi adaptación no existirá tal cosa.**

 **De verdad agradezco sus reviews, comments, votos, follows, favorites etc**

 **Cada que me llega una notificación sobre el fic una parte de mi llora de felicidad.**

 **Por último quisiera dedicarle este fic a:**

 **EstefaniGuerrero ISSEEB86 lacie-999 majoHutcherson tokiyasyo hinalovely Yukimikoto3 Yoga Parque Soo, Zama aly, Ren Ren, TsubasaClowLi, Modokisempai, Kumikoson4, smilekuck20, Coco, Al, CatherinDarcy, Polaris D. Lane, Imyuurikatzuki, alicenocturndreams, Vicky Chacín C. –P y LilianaTaisho Por acompañarme en ese fic con sus comentarios, algunas me siguen desde el primer día que subí el fic. Las amooo**

 **Está historia se publica en y wattpad.**

 **Queda prohibida su traducción, reproducción y adaptación.**


	9. Día 8

Día 8

Sí, no era cómo había soñado, es decir, fue totalmente opuesto. Su sueño de besar a Yuuri por primera vez bajo la lluvia, cuando su pequeño amado estuviera completamente enamorado de él pero ahora todo eso había pasado a no ser más que un sueño.

Terminado de unir sus labios con el dueño de su corazón la fugaz felicidad de Víctor terminó cuando notó que el menor estaba llorando y no, no eran lágrimas de felicidad, eran unas que reflejaban miedo. Las lágrimas de Yuuri no dejaban de aumentar, incluso comenzó a temblar un poco hasta que se liberó del agarré del mayor corriendo en dirección a los cuartos.

Una semana pasó desde ese día. Yuuri no se había presentado en las prácticas del club, tampoco a clases de ruso, lo cual desesperaba más a Yakov que al mismo Víctor. El único que lograba mantener la atención de los alumnos era el albino, pero los últimos días se la pasaba viendo a la nada, aletargado y sin motivación; añadiendo que por algún motivo desconocido Seung había empezado a ver mal al ruso.

El cambio de Víctor no pasó desapercibido para todos los demás incluso JJ podía acercarse a dónde estuviera sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

Todos y cada uno de los días después de su beso había ido al cuarto 512 innumerables veces tocando la puerta, el timbre y gritando por el omega, pero todo sin respuesta alguna.

Su desesperación fue tal después de que Yuuri no respondía los mensajes que terminó por pedirle ayuda a Pichit, quién sólo le respondió un tajante _"Eres un imbécil"_ para después cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Al parecer Yuuri le había contado todo al respecto de su fallido intento de demostrarle su amor.

Así en ese momento se encontraba sentado la fuente cercana al edificio de alumnos pensando y pensando qué pudo haber sido lo que salió mal, sí había besado a Yuuri más por iniciativa propia que por gusto del menor, pero ellos eran pareja destinada, no podría ser cierto que el castaño no lo hubiera notado ya, es decir él lo percibió desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Puede que el omega era algo distraído, pero era imposible no notar como sus olores se complementaban de tan bella manera que era notorio incluso para otros.

Yakov incluso llegó a hacerle un comentario sobre ello.

Bien, iré una vez más, no puede huir de mi por siempre. Ya fue una semana completa… - se levantó y emprendió camino.

Disculpe, señor…

¿Señor…? – vio a su lado una pequeña melena amarilla con rojo - Creo que te estás equivocando, yo no soy ningún señor, soy un alumno.

¡Perdona! Es que eres muy alto, además luces cómo alguien mayor…

Pues no lo soy, así que me temo que no pueda ayudarte - dijo para luego continuar con su camino.

Creo que nunca podré encontrar a Yuuri-senpai… - suspiró el menor

¿Qué dijiste? - Víctor regreso más rápido que una liebre con el pequeño beta

Pues verás… ¿Emm? ¿Cómo te llamas? - dijo el menor algo tímido

Víctor, Víctor Nikiforov – respondió serio

Víctor-san, pues yo estoy buscando a un senpai mío, estudiamos en la misma preparatoria su nombres es Katsuki Yuuri, sé que vino a esta escuela pero llevo aquí unos días sin encontrarlo.

Víctor quedó algo dudoso sobre lo que le decía ese niño, a sus ojos no parecía mayor de 15 años, no podría estar estudiando ahí. Aunque el chico rubio que conoció en el estacionamiento también se veía pequeño.

¿De verdad conoces a Yuuri? - se acercó más para ver su reacción.

¡Sí! ¡Es mi senpai! ¡Siempre lo he admirado mucho! ¡Fue horrible cuando se cambió para acá! ¡Todo por culpa de unos cretinos! – gritaba como si no estuviera hablando de otra persona.

¡Oye! Espera, ¿Qué? – Víctor lo tomó por lo hombres – Explica bien lo último que dijiste.

¡Ahh! ¡No debí decir eso! Es algo privado de senpai, además - quitó los brazos - No sé quién seas, sólo haces preguntas, ¿cómo sé que no eres alguien malo?

No soy alguien malo – masajeo sus sienes - soy amigo de Yuuri Katsuki, es más estamos en el mismo club _(aunque llevaba una semana sin dirigirle la palabra)_

Sí eso es cierto, ¿Dónde está Yuuri senpai? – Minami seguía algo dudoso – No estoy seguro de poder creerle a un alfa que acabo de conocer.

Oye, será mejor que moderes esa boquita altanera, no querrás que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda. Sí quieres ver a Yuuri su cuarto está en aquel edificio, justo iba a verlo.

La expresión de Minami cambió a llena de dicha, por fin había encontrado indicios de Yuuri.

¡Sí! ¡Llévame! ¡Lo he extrañado mucho! ¡Por cierto mucho gusto, me llamo Kenjirou Minami!

El gusto es mío… _(mentía)_

" _Este chico puede ser un problema"_ \- pensó Víctor, ya tenía suficiente con Leroy y Pichit estorbando en su camino por el momento, cómo para que se acercara una papa con cátsup a robar más de la atención de Yuuri. Pero era un hecho que sí era conocido del castaño tendría más oportunidades de que le abriera la puerta a Minami que a él.

Siguieron el camino hasta llegar a la puerta 512, tocaron una, dos, tres veces.

Tal vez no este… - Dijo Minami cabizbajo, estuvo esperando mucho por ese momento.

Se escucharon unos pasos del otro lado de la puerta.

Shhh. - Víctor calló a Minami - Creo que viene alguien.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver un par de pechos en un pequeño brasier negro con encajes haciendo conjunto con unas pantaletas también de encaje.

Siendo recibidos por una mujer en interiores con el cabello hasta el hombro y tallándose los ojos quitando las legañas resultado de una larga noche de sueño, dejando a ambos en shock.

Sí alguien pudiera describir cómo se rompió el corazón de Víctor en ese momento sería el equivalente a romper una ventana, con el cuerpo, mientras caes de un doceavo piso.

¿Se puede saber quiénes son ustedes? - dijo la mujer

Ah… Nosotros estamos buscando a Yuuri… - dijo Minami, completamente asombrado, nunca había visto a una mujer con tan poca ropa.

Víctor estaba impresionado, pero por motivos diferentes. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Qué hacía en el cuarto de su amado? ¿Yuuri se fue de la escuela y ella era la nueva inquilina? ¿Era una novia? ¿Una prostituta? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

Cientos de pensamientos inundaron nuevamente la cabeza del albino hasta que del fondo del cuarto la voz que hacía días no tenía el deleite de escuchar exclamó.

¡Mari! ¡No abras la puerta! ¡Ponte ropa!

Yuuri corrió a la puerta con una de sus camisas en mano, cubriendo el cuerpo de su hermana mayor de los ojos de las visitas.

¿Eh? ¿Qué importa?, cómo sí que me vieran unos mocosos me importara - seguía tallándose los ojos.

¡Pues a mí sí me importa! ¡Tan sólo cúbrete, por favor! - le abrochó los botones de la camisa.

Tanta fue su preocupación que tardó en notar quienes eran sus vistas de ese día.

¿Minami-kun? - dijo sorprendido

¡Yuuri-kun! - Minami se abalanzó sobre el castaño - ¡Te extrañe mucho! ¡Llevo días aquí y no te encontraba!

Espera ¿Qué? ¿estudias aquí?

¿Los conoces? – preguntó Mari

Sí, él estuvo en la misma preparatoria y en la anterior universidad… Y él… - volteo la mirada - es un senpai de la clase de ruso… - no se atrevía a ver a Víctor a los ojos.

Con ese simple gesto logró que toda la dicha y esperanzas de Víctor desaparecieran. Primero había una mujer casi desnuda recibiendo a las visitas de Yuuri, luego no lo veía a la cara.

Señorita… ¿quién es usted? ¿Es la novia de Yuuri-kun? - preguntó Minami

Víctor reaccionó de inmediato, él también moría por saber qué relación tenían esos dos.

Jajajajajaja, ¿Novia? ¡imposible! - Mari lloraba de tanto reír

Es mi hermana mayor… - añadió Yuuri parecía un poco molesto.

¡Wow! ¡No sabía que senpai tuviera una hermana! - Minami se acercó e hizo una reverencia - ¡Mucho gusto, soy Kenjirou Minami, fui a la misma escuela que tu hermano! ¡Encantado de conocerte!

Mucho gusto, Minami. Soy Katsuki Mari, gracias por cuidar de Yuuri. - se giró a ver al mayor - ¿Y tú eres?

Ah, sí. Perdona, mi nombres es Víctor Nikiforov – su tono era algo seco, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y al parecer estaba respondiendo en automático.

Ah… Así que tú eres el famoso Víctor, Pichit me contó mucho de ti – sonrió irónicamente – Pues bueno pasen ambos, Yuuri prepara algo de té para las visitas.

¿Qué? - respondió Yuuri, no creyó que los invitaría a pasar.

Ya me oíste, además Pichit no debe tardar, dijo que me traería unos bocadillos.

El ambiente mientras tomaban el té era demasiado para Yuuri, por un lado estaba incómodo con tener a Víctor cerca, no lograba procesar cómo tratarlo desde que se besaron, Minami no paraba de adular el cuarto, desde la limpieza hasta la decoración y como cereza del pastel estaba su hermana llamando por teléfono a Pichit para decirle que se apurara.

Al parecer los días que Víctor estuvo buscando a Yuuri el menor los pasó de refugiado en el cuarto del tailandés.

Intentando romper un poco la tensión además de querer librarse de la curiosidad que lo atormentaba el ruso decidió hablar con Mari.

Y dime Mari ¿qué te trajo hasta la escuela? No creo que seas alumna, no te había visto antes.

Jajaja, en realidad me mandaron de la casa, hace como una semana llamaron de la escuela a mi madre para decirle que habían secuestrado a Yuuri - señaló a su hermano – Casi le da un infarto, para que después nos llamaran sólo para aclarar que en realidad no fue un secuestro, que se había ido con un tipo en su coche.

Yo le llame a mamá ese día desde la dirección para explicarle todo, pero no me creyó – añadió Yuuri.

Así que me mandaron a ver qué pasó. Cómo mis padres están demasiado ocupados con las aguas termales me pidieron que viniera, no los culpo primero Yuuri nos llama para decirnos que rompió sus lentes, luego deja de mandarle mensajes a mamá porque su teléfono se estropeo y ahora es un secuestro que no fue secuestro, mi madre está fuera de sí. Incluso amenazó con sacarlo de esta escuela y llevarte de regreso a Hasetsu.

" _Llevárselo"_

Ya les dije que no pienso regresar, acabaré aquí la universidad - gritó Yuuri

Sí, sí. Ahora explícale eso a mamá, no está nada contenta con que estés aquí, ni siquiera has ido a ver al médico, sabes que no puedes descuidarte así, ¿Quieres que te ataque algún imbécil? – Ignorando a las visitas ambos comenzaron a discutir

¡No necesito ir al médico! ¡Estoy tomando mis medicinas como siempre! – Era la primera vez que veían al omega levantando la voz.

" _¿Médico?"_ \- Esa palabra fue un foco rojo para el albino.

¡Ya llegué! ¡Mari te traje las cervezas que querías!

Escuchándose como se cerraba la puerta, todos los presentes vieron cómo llegaba Pichit con unas bolsas del mini súper.

Vaya, a ti de verdad te gusta tener gente en tú cuarto Yuuri – rio

Pichit y Mari bebían mientras se decían cosas en privado, volteaban a ver a Víctor para después reírse al mismo tiempo. Minami no paraba de hostigar a Yuuri con preguntas.

" _Esto es incómodo"_ \- pensó Víctor.

Dentro de sus planes estaba hablar a solas con Yuuri para después hacer su declaración formal de amor y seguir con lo que pudiera rescatar de su plan de vida con el omega a su lado. También estaba preocupado, ¿Yuuri necesitaba asistir al médico?

Pasadas las horas Minami y Pichit, dejando a los hermanos con el ruso.

Yuuri, ve a traer más bocadillos – Pidió Mari

¿Eh? ¿Todavía tienes hambre? – Yuuri juzgó de verdad sorprendido

Si, aun, así que ve por más, yo me quedaré a hacerle compañía a tu amigo – señaló con la lata de cerveza que tenía en la mano al albino.

Al parecer Yuuri era mucho más dócil con su hermana ya que sólo tomo su cartera y salió.

Y bien, ¿Se puede saber que te traes con mi hermanito? Debo decirte que eso de besarlo por la fuerza no me gusta nada, deberías agradecer que no te he roto una botella en la cabeza.

Estoy enamorado de Yuuri - dijo directo - Lo amo y espero tener un futuro con él a mi lado.

Jajaja, tal como dijo Pichit, muy sincero. – tomo otro trago- Pero déjame decirte que vas muy rápido y sin mencionar que no aprobaría que tuvieras algo con mi hermano. Él es muy valioso para todos en casa, sí alguien quiere quedárselo debe ser el mejor de los mejores.

Pues yo seré el mejor para Yuuri

Te aviso que comenzaste mal, ya lo hiciste llorar - Mari se sentó recta y su rostro era serio – Yuuri ya ha pasado por problemas con idiotas que quieren "algo más" de él y créeme, no dejaré que nadie lastime a mi hermanito.

No lo haré, yo sólo quiero hacerlo feliz. – Víctor se puso de pie – No creo que deba estar discutiendo esto contigo – se dirigió a la puerta - Pero sabes - volteó a ver de nuevo a Mari – Me alegra ver que la familia de Yuuri se preocupe tanto por él - sonrió para después dejar el cuarto.

Víctor emprendió camino para buscar al omega de su corazón, corrió hacía el mini súper, al parecer Yuuri lograba hacerlo correr por todos lados.

Cerca de la escuela estaba Yuuri ya de regreso con una bolsa, se detuvo al ver al ruso frente a él.

¿Podemos hablar?

Sí, ahí estaba por fin después de buscarla todos los días, de llamarla sin respuesta, de buscarla en el salón de ballet, por fin ahí estaba.

¡Lilia! – Gritó Yuri y corrió a abrazarla

¿Yuri? ¿Qué haces aquí? – respondió el abrazo

¿Que qué hago? Aquí la mejor pregunta es ¿Cómo rayos te fuiste a otro país sin avisarme? – Yuri hizo un puchero

Oh vaya, pues es una larga historia, pero ven vamos a mi salón. Te explicaré todo. Por cierto, no has estado practicando lo suficiente ¿cierto? No parece que tu condición sea la ideal ¿Estarás listo para fin de año?

No mucho, si no eres tú mi maestra no quiero que otros me enseñen y claro que lo estaré.

Muy bien, es cierto. El hijastro de mi esposo estudia aquí le pediré que te ayude a practicar unas cosas.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Gente :v ¿Ya vieron que tenemos portada nueva?**

 **Un enorme agradecimiento a Mavis Kushina por editar la portada nueva y por los separadores, le quedaron hermosos.**

 **Les tengo una pequeña noticia que me ha hecho tremendamente feliz. Sí bien en wattpad la historia lleva 2.5k de lecturas (lo cual me encanta) en tiene 19k ¡Estoy que no puedo de dicha!**

 **Cuando comencé este fic en una noche de insomnio y escribiendo en el celular jamás creí que llegaría a esos números. Sé que puede que vaya (lenta/rápida) dependiendo de cada lector, pero de verdad me hace feliz ver el cómo me llegan cada vez más mensajes, perdonen sí no los respondo todos, pero les juro por el Victuuri que los leo TODOS Y CADA UNO de ellos. Desde los que me dan su apoyo hasta los que me dicen que mi fic es una mierda (es enserio).**

 **Gracias y espero poder actualizar los fines de semana porque el trabajo me tiene algo ocupada entre semana**

 **Los amo a todos incluso a los lectores fantasmas.**


	10. Día 9

Día 9

 _ **Hace unos días**_

Luces rojas, paredes forradas de terciopelo y encajes por todas partes.

" _Ah, esto es una sex shop"_ \- pensó.

Un muy entusiasmado Pichit no paraba de escuchar las recomendaciones de las mujeres encargadas de la tienda, ya tenían el mostrador lleno de dildos, lociones, lubricantes, lencería y otros objetos que Seung no podía reconocer a simple vista, incluso vio algo que parecía una cola de zorro. No tenía idea de que hacia eso en una tienda de ese tipo.

Listo, ya tengo lo que necesito - dijo acercándose a Seung

¿Qué rayos compraste?

Eso te lo mostraré cuando lleguemos al cuarto.

El camino de regreso fue pacífico aun cuando Pichit no quería decir qué era lo que llevaba en esa pequeña bolsa de papel con un estampado de un pan para camuflaje de su verdadero contenido. Pasando por el puente que unía a la escuela con la ciudad se toparon con Victor, quién literalmente los quitó de su camino corriendo detrás de un auto.

Jajajaja, parece un perrito – dijo Pichit

Parece un idiota… ¿Habrá pasado algo?

No creo, mejor démonos prisa – tomó de la mano al coreano para continuar con su camino.

Caliente, muy caliente, unos labios rozaban cada parte de su pecho, marcas por aquí y por allá. No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento se había quedado sin playera. Parecía que los besos lo drogaban, ya hasta había olvidado que el cuarto era una completa porquería

" _Ahora entiendo porque se metió una rata"_

" _Bueno qué más da"_

A penas hace unos días que se conocían y ya estaba en el departamento del otro, sin ropa, excitado después de haber ido juntos a una sex shop y sudando como nunca

" _¿Qué estás pensando?" –_ alcanzó a escuchar de parte del moreno entre sus piernas.

En nada en particular.

Pues como parece que te estás distrayendo tal vez deba hacer que en lo único en que pienses sea en mí. – dijo para después bajar su cabeza.

Pichit abrió el pantalón de su acompañante, después la trusa color vino que Seung llevaba dejando al descubierto un bastante animado miembro.

¡Espera! ¿No irás a…?

Justamente eso pienso hacer…

Sentía la respiración del otro acercándose, más y más. En ningún momento de su vida llegó a considerar que aun siendo un alfa terminaría "abajo".

Cerró los ojos deseoso, dispuesto a dejarse llevar por el placer. Sí, ese chico ruidoso y adicto a las fotografías le gustaba, mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

A punto de llevarse aquello a la boca Pichit fue interrumpido por el sonido de golpes en su puerta

¡PICHIT! ¡SOY YUURI! ¡POR FAVOR ABRE!

Ambos voltearon a ver hacía la puerta.

Rayos… - susurró Pichit.

…

¡PICHIT! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ES URGENTE! - el tono de voz se escuchaba desesperado.

Teniendo un duelo interno en su cabeza Pichit alborotaba su cabello, para al final lanzar un pequeño lamento.

Perdón, debo abrir. – dijo mientras se levantaba para recoger la ropa de Seung del piso para después entregársela. – Creo que usaremos esto otro día.- guardo la bolsa de papel en su armario.

Está bien, parece importante – mentía, realmente estaba esperando a que su "asunto" se consolidara, además de que no logró descubrir que había en la bolsa.

Seung se vistió lo más rápido que podía en lo que Pichit recibía a su amigo, quién se sorprendió mucho de verlo ahí, no sabía, es más, probablemente ni se había llegado a imaginar que aquellos dos se conocieran.

Esa tarde Seung descubrió que (y cómo todos sospechaban) Víctor estaba enamorado de Yuuri, pero de momento el sentimiento sólo era unilateral. Ya que había besado al omega sin más.

"Estúpido Víctor, me arruinaste la noche" – pensó

Terminó de escuchar la historia del japonés, tomó sus cosas y decidió que al parecer esa noche no sería "su noche".

Bueno, es tarde. Yo me voy

Espera, te acompaño a la salida - Pichit se levantó – Ahora regreso Yuuri.

Yo… de verdad lamento lo que las cosas no hayan podido seguir - dijo cabizbajo.

Enserio está bien, es tú amigo y al parecer el idiota de capitán se apresuró, creo que al menos por hoy él te necesita más que yo. – dijo, tomó una de las mejillas del otro y lo beso en los labios, dio media vuelta. – Pero sabes, la próxima vez vayamos a mi cuarto.

¡Claro! ¡Llevaré "esas cosas" para compensar lo de hoy!

Logró ver cómo Pichit sonrió. De verdad había caído por completo.

Los días pasaron y Yuuri no se iba del cuarto de Pichit, eso le molestaba, mucho. Lo único bueno era que el cuarto de su pareja estaba siempre limpio ahora, o al menos lo estaría siempre y cuando Yuuri siguiera ahí.

Un día incluso estuvo a punto de ir directamente con Víctor a exigirle que de una vez por todas arreglara sus problemas con el omega, él ya no aguantaba más, pese a que había ofrecido su cuarto para convertirlo en el rincón de los arrumacos, su tiempo libre era muy limitado, pronto pasaría a quinto año, con ello vendrían aún más responsabilidades.

Ya que no deseaba que su relación se convirtiera en la comidilla del campus le prohibió a Pichit las muestra de afecto excesivas en público (un auto gol) ya que ahora no siempre podía verlo, estaba ocupado, sin Yuuri en las prácticas de patinaje no existía una excusa para que el tailandés fuera a la pista a "ver a su amigo" con ello lograría verlo más seguido, también deseaba que lo viera patinar. Su rutina estaba cada vez más pulida y sólo había una persona a la que deseaba presentarla.

Él era un alfa, se suponía que no debía de estar teniendo esas dificultades para tener sexo con su actual pareja. Aunque siendo sinceros no paraba de pensar que tal vez él debía ser el "activo" en esa relación.

" _Supongo que es porque Pichit tiene bastante energía_ "

La cosa mejoró cuando llegó una mujer, hermana mayor del omega, pese a que también le robó tiempo de calidad con Pichit, la vio como el posible final del tiempo de refugiado que llevaba Yuuri en el cuarto ajeno.

Era de noche, leí un poco mientras escuchaba música.

Alguien tocó la puerta de su cuarto. Era Pichit, por su aliento notaba que había bebido.

Hola… ¿Puedo pasar?

Adelante. – cerró la puerta.

Sí, de verdad los admiro por poder tener sus cuartos limpios, yo nunca lo logro.

¿Estás ebrio? – dijo algo molesto.

No, sólo bebí una cerveza con Mari, espera - sacó una pastilla de menta de su bolsillo y la comió – perdón si te molestó el olor, estuve en el cuarto de Yuuri bebiendo con Mari, Víctor y un chico llamado Minami, fue muy divertido, al parecer por fin van a hacer las paces.

Me alegra, así por fin se saldrá de tú cuarto en definitiva. – se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados.

Sí lo sé. – se sentó también en la cama – ahora tendremos todo el tiempo para estar a solas. – se acercó a su rostro y lo besó.

En definitiva había caído por completo, hasta hace unos segundos estaba molesto, sabía que no le gustaba el alcohol y así se atrevía a ir a su cuarto oliendo a ebrio. Pero al parecer ya nada de eso le importaba, nuevamente estaba debajo del otro, gimiendo como sí de ello dependiera su vida, abriendo lo más posible las piernas, sintiendo al otro dentro de él, contorsionándose, pidiendo más, clavando sus uñas en la espalda contraria, gritando.

Esa noche Seung durmió con Pichit sobre su pecho, acurrucados y usando la misma sábana para cubrirse.

Cerca de la escuela estaba Yuuri ya de regreso con una bolsa, se detuvo al ver al ruso frente a él.

¿Podemos hablar?

Supongo que si… Pero primero debo llevarle esto a Mari-neechan

Sintió cómo el alfa le tomaba la mano con la bolsa.

Eso puede esperar, ven.

¿A dónde vamos? – Yuuri se mostró preocupado, la última vez que algo así pasó terminó "secuestrado".

Por ahí hay un pequeño parque – señaló hacia su derecha.

Pero… las cosas de Mari…

No creo que vaya a morir de hambre sí no se los llevas ahora, por favor esto es importante.

No dijo más, se dejó guiar por el alfa hasta un pequeño parque, al parecer era algo popular ya que aunque era de noche se veían personas en él, no muchas, algunas corriendo, una que otra pareja e incluso algunos adolescentes en grupo.

Se dirigieron al área de juegos infantiles, Víctor se sentó en uno de los columpios.

Este lugar me recuerda un poco a Rusia, cerca de la casa de Yakov también había unos columpios, pasaba ahí buena parte de la tarde. – comenzó a mecerse mientras miraba hacía el oscuro cielo.

Por mi casa no había parques, es una zona llena de hoteles, aunque la mayoría ya no están en servicio. - se sentó en otro de los columpios dejando la bolsa de plástico junto a él.

Ya veo.

Reinó el silencio entre ambos. Ninguno sabía cómo tocar el tema. Hasta que Víctor se paró frente a Yuuri, sujetando las cadenas del columpio dónde estaba sentado el omega.

Yuuri… Yo… Quiero pedirte perdón, por besarte… - fue directo al grano

Víctor… verás – fue interrumpido.

Yo sé, que no debí hacerlo, pero para ser honesto Yuuri yo – tragó saliva – ¡Yo estoy enamorado de ti Yuuri!

Yuuri más rojo de lo que se había puesto en toda su vida y con la boca abierta quedó pasmado.

¿Qué tú qué? – de algún modo logro hablar

Que estoy enamorado de ti, desde el primer día que te vi, yo quedé flechado.

Espera, espera, ¿Has sentido eso por mí desde el principio? – seguía anonadado.

Si, sabes tú olor es algo que no pude ignorar. Pensé que tal vez sólo sería eso, pero después empecé a conocerte un poco más, yo sé tal vez mi reputación no sea la mejor, pero te aseguro que estoy siendo totalmente honesto contigo. – mencionó lo último recordando la amenaza que recibió de Pichit.

Ah… Pues yo no sé nada sobre tu "reputación" pero… Yo creí que te estabas burlando de mí cuando pues… cuando… - levantó la mirada para encontrar los ojos de Víctor.

¿Cuándo te bese? – preguntó el ruso

Si…

¿Cómo rayos pudiste pensar eso? ¿Qué clase de patán crees que soy? Creí que me tenías en mejor estima – dijo algo molesto.

No, no es que creyera eso, pero verás… - bajo la miraba mientras jugaba con sus dedos – cuando estaba en mi otra escuela y antes de eso, en la preparatorio me pasaba algo… que pues… digamos que me molestaban mucho… - giro la mirada.

Espera, ¿Me estás diciendo que antes alguien te besó para molestarte? – Víctor estaba molesto.

No, no, espera eso no. Pero siempre se metían conmigo… Dejaban cartas en mi casillero, a veces hasta regalos, al menos una vez al mes alguien me llamaba a la parte trasera de la escuela y me decía que estaban enamorados de mí, una vez un tipo intentó besarme y lo golpe con una escoba que tenía cerca… San Valentín era un dolor de cabeza, siempre me daban chocolates… Digo siempre estuve en escuelas de varones, que un chico te de chocolates debe ser una broma y deben querer molestarme ¿no? Mari neechan dijo eso.

" _Voy a matar a esa bruja"_

Yuuri, no creo que la intención de esos chicos haya sido molestarte ¿sabes? Puede que ellos tuvieran un interés romántico por ti ¿No lo crees? - estaba perplejo por la inocencia y completa credulidad de su amado a lo que su hermana decía.

" _Puede que al final haya sido bueno que le haya metido esas ideas en la cabeza"_

Jajajajaja, no lo creo, digo ¿Por qué tendrían ese interés en mí? Sólo soy un omega más, no soy particularmente bueno en algo. – Yuuri decía eso como si fuera lo más natural.

No, Yuuri. Al menos para mí eres alguien único. - Se acercó hasta estar frente a frente

No… No lo creo… – Yuuri volteó el rostro, comenzaba a sonrojarse de nuevo.

Pues lo creas o no, esa es la razón por la cual yo me enamoré de ti. –retrocedió un paso, ya había notado que el menor estaba poniéndose nervioso.

Víctor… Yo… No puedo corresponderte, para ser honesto… Yo nunca he pensado mucho en ese tema y no estoy seguro de poder cumplir con las expectativas que tienes; hasta hace unos días yo creí que sólo éramos amigos, unos muy buenos amigos.

Guío su mirada a Víctor, lucía cómo si fuese a llorar de un momento a otro. Se puso de pie y se acercó. Era la primera vez que alguien rechazaba a Víctor.

Yuuri, ¿Acaso no notas mi olor? - su voz se quebraba

¿Tú olor? – torció un poco su cabeza.

Sí, mi olor. La primera vez que nos encontramos tú olor se quedó en mi memoria… No puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza… - se detuvo, estaba seguro que de seguir hablando comenzaría a llorar, su plan no dejaba de desmoronarse en sus manos.

Yo… como decirlo… mi olfato no funciona…

¡¿Qué?! – Ya se le había acabado la paciencia

Si, verás es por la medicina que tomo… es algo así como un efecto secundario, cuando empecé mi celo pues era tan fuerte que no podía ni pararme, así que comencé a usar un medicamento diferente, por eso es que mi madre siempre está diciéndome que vaya al médico – dijo con rapidez mientras ponía sus manos delante de él. - No puedo oler a nadie, ni a ti, ni a Pichit, ni a mi hermana, a nadie.

Víctor estaba sintiendo frustración una muy muy grande frustración, tristeza y desesperación; hacía mucho que no se alteraban así sus emociones. Se alejó unos pasos dio vuelta y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, llamando la atención de las pocas personas que estaban cerca.

¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!

Tranquilo, shhh – Yuuri lo intentó calmar.

Jadeo para mantener la compostura que le quedaba, inhaló profundamente y exhalo por la boca.

Está bien – volvió a darle la cara a Yuuri, ahora tomándolo de los hombros - ¡Dame una oportunidad de hacer que te enamores de mí!

¿Eh?

¡DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE DEMOSTRARTE QUE PUEDO HACERTE FELIZ! – El ruso recobró toda su energía.

Yo… no lo sé… ¿Qué tal sí no me enamoro de ti?

Entonces me rendiré sabiendo que lo intenté – dijo muy decidido, pues en sus planes no estaba nunca el rendirse.

Pues… está bien… sólo por favor no más besos sorpresa… -subió la mirada, en el fondo sabía que Víctor le parecía atractivo, un alfa de primera, pero aun no lograba imaginárselo como pareja.

¿Entonces sí te pido permiso sí puedo besarte? – pasó uno de sus dedos por los labios de Yuuri.

Espera eso no es lo qu… - no logró acabar su frase

¡Ya está dicho! ¡Ahora vayamos a darle esas cosas a tú hermana! - señaló la bolsa que había quedado unos pasos detrás de ellos.

¡Es cierto! ¡Se va a enojar! – tomo la bolsa y siguió a Víctor camino a la escuela.

Para cuando regresaron Mari ya estaba dormida sobre la mesa con una lata de cerveza en mano.

Ambos limpiaron el departamento mientras Yuuri contaba sobre su estadía en el cuarto de Pichit y como había logrado mantenerlo limpio por todo ese tiempo, sobre que se sentía algo nervioso de estar cerca de él, razón por la cual había huido de las clases de ruso además de las prácticas de patinaje.

Tendrás que recibir un castigo por faltar a los entrenamientos, tampoco olvides que Yakov no es la persona más paciente del mundo – le recalcó - Pero no te preocupes te ayudaré con lo que vieron en las ultimas clases.

Gracias y sí, lo sé… ¿Qué clase de castigo tendré? – se sentía algo culpable

Vas a ayudarme a reclutar a nuevos miembros. – sonrió mientras anudaba una bolsa de basura.

Creí que sería algo peor - decía mientras levantaba unos platos.

Créeme no es cosa sencilla, pero ya tengo a alguien en mente.

¿Ah sí?

Sí, es un chico, cómo de esta estatura – uso su mano para marcar la estatura - lo vi el día que pasó lo de JJ, creo que fue el que llamó a la policía, viene a estudiar danza, así que es un excelente candidato.

Oh vaya, muy bien entonces te ayudaré.

¡Podrían callarse, alguien trata de dormir! – gritó Mari desde la cama de Yuuri.

Perdona Mari-nee…

Yuuri acompañó hasta la puerta de salida a Victor.

Hasta mañana Yuuri. – por fin la atmosfera entre ambos había vuelto a la normalidad.

Hasta mañana Víctor.

El mayor se acercó, como si fuese a besarlo y se detuvo a unos milímetros del menor, sonrió y pasó su mano por la mejilla del otro.

Te quiero, no lo olvides. – Se fue.

Yuuri lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció en las escaleras.

Vaya, creo que de verdad le gustas. – dijo Mari parada detrás de su hermano.

¡Waaaa! ¿Desde hace cuánto estás ahí? – otra vez sonrojado hasta las orejas.

No desde el principio me temo. – rio

No debería entrometerte en la vida privada de tu hermano, yo jamás me meto en la tuya - Dijo haciendo un puchero y cerrando la puerta, para luego regresar al interior del cuarto.

Bueno es que yo jamás coqueteo con chicos frente de ti, me sorprende lo descarado que eres cuando te dejan solo, debe ser por eso que mamá vive vigilándote. – añadió adentrándose de nuevo en el cuarto.

Yo jamás hago esas cosas, por cierto ten lo que me pediste - le entregó la bolsa.

Guárdalo, ya comí mucho, ahora me regreso a dormir, mañana debo irme y quiero descansar.

Ya acostados, Mari en la cama de Yuuri y el menor en el suelo decididos a dormir charlaron un poco sobre las cosas en casa.

Mari- nee… -dijo casi como un susurro, estaba cerca de dormirse por completo.

Dime…

Yo quisiera ir al médico… para ver lo de mi olfato… Dile a mamá que me haga una cita…

Claro que sí Yuuri… Descansa.

 **Continuará…**

 **Gente, acá su autora de nuevo, espero que hayan disfrutado el cap, creo que es la primera vez que me tardo tanto en hacer uno, primero porque es el más largo que he hecho y segundo porque me distraigo con facilidad.**

 **Quería abarcar algo de Yurio y ya meter a los demás personajes, pero al final decidí focalizarme de lleno en Pichit y el Victuuri XD**

 **Por cierto en fanfiction ya llegamos a las 21k lecturas y en wattpad ya pasamos las 3k**

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Espero poder actualizar pronto, aún tengo ganas de escribir.**

 **Dato curioso, el número del cuarto de Yuuri lo saqué de la canción de Selena de "El chico del apartamento 512" XDDD**

 **Soy bien simplona a veces.**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Queda prohibido traducir, adaptar o re subir esta historia.**


	11. Día 10

Día 10

Aquí dentro huele a anciano ebrio– Dijo la beta quejándose

Mari-nee, no te quejes, Víctor no está haciendo un favor al llevarte a la estación – regaño Yuuri.

Pues él se ofreció…

Aun así no debería de quejarte, mejor agradécele. – giró a ver al conductor - Perdón por esto Víctor, en el fondo te agradece que la lleves.

Por mí no hay problema Yuuri, aunque hubiese deseado que nuestro primer viaje en auto fuese algo mejor, no en el viejo auto de Yakov. – se quejó.

La mañana siguiente de la confesión de Víctor y con su declarada intención de conquistar al japonés, Mari debía regresar a Yutopía. En un inicio Yuuri se ofreció a acompañarla en taxi hasta la estación antes de ir a clases, pero en cuanto Víctor se enteró de ellos se ofreció para llevarlos él.

En menos de 10 min había literalmente tacleado a Yakov cerca del edificio de dirección para pedirle su auto prestado. El mayor no comprendió porque su hijastro tenia tal urgencia, sólo se limitó a darle las llaves y a advertirle que su auto no era un motel.

-Muy bien Yuuri, le diré a mamá que todo está bien, con excepción de un loco que te acosa – volteó a ver a Víctor burlonamente.

\- Yo no lo acoso, lo estoy conquistando – pasó su mano por su cabello para luego mirarla desde arriba – Por cierto "hermana" espero que en las próximas vacaciones pueda verte, claro como futuro miembro de la familia Katsuki espero pasar esos días con ustedes.

\- Ah… Eso lo veremos "niño vodka" – tomó su maleta y abrazó a Yuuri

\- Sí te hace algo llámame de inmediato, lo demandaremos y le quitaremos hasta los zapatos. – susurró al oído de su hermano.

\- Creo que ustedes se llevan mejor de lo que pensé - la situación terminó por serle graciosa a Yuuri por lo que sólo le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermana – Cuídate mucho mari-nee, prometo llamarlos. Tampoco olvides lo que te pedí ayer.

-Claro que no, mamá saltará de gusto cuando le diga. – se escuchó el anunció del arribo del tren - Muy bien katsudon, te veré en vacaciones – dijo mientras abrazaba nuevamente a su hermano.

Mari pasó las barandillas que separaban a los pasajero a los acompañantes, Yuuri no dejó de seguirla con la vista hasta que desapareció dando vuelta en un pasillo; pasados 5 minutos más suspiro profundo. Volteó a ver a Víctor quien lo miraba fijamente.

Perdón la tardanza… ¿Nos vamos?

¿La vas a extrañar verdad? – le provocaba mucha ternura ver lo mucho que se preocupaba por su hermana. – Se nota que se quieren mucho.

Pues claro, es mi hermana. Además yo soy el hombre y aunque sea un omega, debo cuidarla…

Waaa… ¡Me acabo de volver a enamorar de ti! – dijo mientras abrazaba por el cuello al menor. – Debe ser lindo tener una familia como la tuya. ¿Todos en tu casa son betas verdad?

Sí… eso me deja más tranquilo sobre su seguridad - un leve sonrojo se marcó en el rostro de Yuuri – Le gustó escuchar a Víctor halagar a su familia.

Cuando vaya a presentarme con ellos recordaré llevarles algunos regalos, por cierto ¿Cuándo iremos?

¿Eh? ¿"Iremos"?

Pues claro, cuando haya conquistado tu corazón. – señalo el pecho de Yuuri con su dedo – Deberé presentarme con tus padres, ¿sino cómo podré pedirles tú mano?

¿Mi mano? ¿Para qué? – No podía seguir el ritmo de la conversación, la idea misma era demasiado para su cabeza

Pues para casarnos tonto. No me gustaría que el día de nuestra boda no estén las personas que amas. –tomó a Yuuri de las mejillas.- además quiero conocer a las personas que crearon y criaron al amor de mi vida. – juntó su frente con la de su compañero.

¡Waaa! ¡Suficiente! ¡Espacio, necesito espacio! - se alejó del ruso.

Jajajaja, muy bien lo haremos a tú ritmo, pero igual quiero conocer tú casa algún día; a cambio te llevaré a la casa que tenemos en Japón y también a la de Rusia.

Ambos regresaron en el viejo auto deteniéndose en una pequeña tienda departamental, mucho más modesta que a la que había ido con JJ, entraron en busca de un nuevo teléfono para Yuuri, mientras el menor veía el aparador de los modelos "austeros" Víctor se focalizó en los de alta gama.

-¡Mira este! ¡Creo que te gustará! – llamó al menor para que se acercara

-Pues… sí es muy bonito… pero creo que es mucho dinero… buscaré algo más económico. – Los precios de aquellos aparatos le parecían en extremo caros, con esa cantidad de dinero podía comer por mes y medio.

\- Eh… ¡Ya sé! ¡Déjame comprártelo! – Comenzó a sacar su cartera.

\- ¡NO! – sentenció Yuuri

\- ¿Por qué no? – Víctor comenzaba a lloriquear

\- Es muy caro, no pienso dejar que gastes esa cantidad de dinero en mí, además no necesito algo tan caro.

-Que malo Yuuri, yo sólo quiero consentirte, te mereces sólo lo mejor. –su cara era la de un niño a punto de hacer un berrinche.

-No y es mi última palabra. – habló con el vendedor y compró un teléfono regular.

-Bueno, entonces yo te regalaré esto. Extiende tus manos.

Yuuri extendió las manos mientras veía como Víctor sacaba una pequeña funda con pequeños perritos color azul y la depositaba en sus manos.

Es muy linda, gracias Víctor… - comenzó a colocarla en su nuevo aparato.

Lo sé en cuanto la vi pensé que quedaba perfecta contigo.

Salieron de la tienda rumbo al auto, en el camino Víctor agregó su número al celular de Yuuri, además de ponerse de marcación automática y tomarse algunas fotos con él para ponerlas de protector de pantalla.

Yuuri sólo cambió el fondo de pantalla por una foto de que Mari le envió de su familia en cuanto le envío su nuevo número.

•

Los siguientes días para Yuuri estuvieron llenos de regaños por parte de los profesores, muchos de ellos le recordaron su estatus de becado, por su lado Yakov estaba rojo de furia ya que una semana de faltas fue bastante cómo para que el ruso perdiera la paciencia, ahora no sólo tenía que retomar lo de las clases pasadas, sino que también debía realizar una demostración de una conversación breve para los demás. Por parte del profesor Christhope había sido sentenciado a posar para que los demás lo retrataran sin camisa como parte de su castigo. Añadiendo a esto que en la entrega y presentación final él sería el primero en exponer.

De verdad que me metí en muchos problemas… - suspiró.

De un momento a otro su vida estaba al 100% de ocupaciones, entre aprender otro idioma, pensar en un cuadro que le inspirará la música que le había tocado, así como Víctor persiguiéndolo en casa hora libre que tenía, que para su colmo Minami se había unido a su club de fans personal, llegó al punto de que Víctor, Minami y Pichit lo esperaban sentados cómodamente en su cuarto en la noche. ¿Cómo lograban entrar sin llaves? Eso era algo que aún no descubría.

•

-Espera… Víctor… me duele, es mucho, por favor… -pujaba el menor.

\- Pronto dejará de dolerte, sólo que no estás acostumbrado a abrirte así – sonrió lascivamente.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Ya!

-¡Ya déjalo Víctor! – Se acercó Mila

-Pero sí no logra estirarse mejor se va a lastimar, decía mientras regresaba la pierna de Yuuri al suelo.

Esa semana Víctor ayudaba a Yuuri durante los estiramientos, pero la vida sedentaria del menor no ayudaba mucho a que pudiese realizar las actividades que exigía el patinaje.

Sí, pero lo vas a lastimar, no tiene mucho tiempo en esto, debes ir más despacio.

Mila tiene razón – añadió una chica morena.

Regresando de su escape de Víctor, Yuuri conoció a otros miembros más del equipo de patinaje, Sala y Michele Crispino, hermanos cuates provenientes de Italia. Al parecer ellos siempre demoraban en regresar a la escuela ya que su familia tenía celebraciones que ellos anteponían a regresar a tiempo a la escuela.

Ambos hermanos parecían llevarse muy bien entre ellos, aunque el mayor celaba mucho a su hermana. En cuanto fue presentado ante ellos lo primero que Michele hizo fue amenazar a Yuuri de que bajo ningún motivo se acercara a su hermana. Para ser detenido por Víctor asegurándose de que comprendieran (ambos) que él tenía intereses personales por el japonés y que no permitiría que ninguno de los dos intentara algo.

¿Qué podría hacerle yo? – respondió Sala en ese momento, con una fingida inocencia.

Tú y yo sabemos a la perfección de qué eres capaz. –Víctor fue directo – Además Mila te regañará si molestas a mi cerdito.

Así las practicas continuaron con las constates visitas de JJ y Pichit quién iba a "ver a su amigo" pero terminaba por irse siguiendo a Seung de inmediato.

Para nadie del equipo era un secreto la relación que ambos tenían, aun cuando Seung seguía negando rotundamente ser pareja del tailandés.

Creo que el único que no se ha dado cuenta es Yuuri – dijo burlón Georgi

Eso parece, pero creo que es porque ha estado muy vigilado desde que llegó - Mila señaló a Víctor.

¡Yo no lo vigilo! ¡Lo cuido! – Reafirmó el ruso. – Cómo sea, el día de hoy no entrenaremos, iremos a buscar nuevas personas para que se nos unan.

La expresión de tedio inundó al equipo, desde su creación el equipo había hecho esa rutina de reclutadores, con un éxito casi nulo.

Pocos alumnos tenían interés en unirse y los que llegaban terminaban por dimitir por el nivel de exigencia que había, no era sencillo para los novatos acoplarse a ese ritmo de entrenamientos. Sin mencionar que muchos omegas se sentían intimidados de los alfas y betas del equipo, por lo que preferían mantener su distancia. A Víctor le sorprendía que Yuuri no se hubiera ido después de los primeros días.

" _Tiene buena resistencia"_ –pensó

Así que ya saben cómo es esto, todos deben traer al menos a un nuevo miembro. Nos vemos aquí en una hora - gritó con entusiasmo - ¡Vayan!

Salió corriendo de la pista dando saltos.

¡Espera Víctor! ¿Cómo debo buscar a alguien nuevo? – Yuuri corrió detrás de él.

Eh… ¡Piernas! ¡Que tenga unas piernas fuertes! – dijo sin detenerse y dejando a su amado atrás, en ese momento debía ir por ese chico ruso que conoció, lo haría unirse si o si, incluso tenía una pequeña arma secreta que Lilia, le había dado.

Bien… – Yuuri jadeaba de cansancio – Piernas fuertes… comprendo.

•

Hola Lilia. – Víctor entró al salón de baile.

Hola Víctor, que bueno que vienes, él es de quién te hablé. – Señaló a un joven rubio al fondo.

Sí, ya lo había visto. Desde acá puedo oler que es un omega, que bien así mi lindo cerdito no estará nervioso. Pero no sabía que había sido tú alumno en Rusia, quién pensaría que habría otro hombre en el mundo que estaría dispuesto a seguirte hasta acá además de Yakov. –puso su mano en el mentón observando detalladamente cómo el rubio seguía bailando.

Yo también me sorprendí cuando lo vi aquí, pero bueno, sigue siendo muy bueno, espero que lo ayudes con algunas de las cosas que ya te enseñé.

Claro, déjamelo a mí haré de ese gatito toda una bailarina, claro si es que acepta mi propuesta. –estiró sus brazo y piernas.

¿De verdad quieres llevártelo para que apoye tus disparates? – lo miró perpleja – No creo que vaya a aceptar, con trabajo asiste a las demás clases sin quejarse.

Lo hará, porque haré una oferta que no podrá rechazar – hizo una mímica cómo si estuviese rascando a un gato en su regazo.

Pues bien _"Victor Corleone",_ quiero ver de qué eres capaz. – se sentó en una silla cerca de la entrada viendo como su hijastro se acercaba a su alumno.

Víctor se acercó lentamente al otro, mientras seguía sus pasos de baile junto a él, Yuri de inmediato lo reconoció como el depravado que lo había manoseado en el estacionamiento que después salió corriendo detrás del chico que estaba siendo raptado y que al final resultó ser sólo un malentendido.

" _Otro molesto Alfa"_

A manera de provocación Víctor comenzó a intensificar los pasos a unos cada vez más y más complejos, Yuri sin más aceptó el reto, pasados 10 min Yuri se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de llevarle el paso a su oponente.

Está bien tú ganas degenerado – decía mientras iba por una botella de agua.

Deja de llamarme así, creerán que soy de esos tipos que siguen niños y les ofrecen dulces a cambio de jugar con ellos. – dijo indignado.

Cómo sea, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a invitarte formalmente a ser miembro de mi equipo de patinaje.

Ah, cierto. Ya me habías dicho una tontería así antes… La respuesta es no. –guardó sus cosas en una pequeña bolsa y se dirigió a la salida. – Ya me voy Lilia.

¡Espera! ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? – Víctor puso su brazo en la entrada para que el menor no pudiera salir.

No creo que puedas ofrecer algo que me interese, pero bien, ¿Qué ofreces calvo?

¡No estoy calvo!

Eso dices porque no te puedes ver, el otro día que me manoseaste noté que te estas quedando sin cabello, justo por aquí – señaló en su propia coronilla de la cabeza.

¡Claro que no!

¡Suficiente ambos! – gritó Lilia – Yuri, él es mi hijastro Víctor Nikiforov, también es el único de mis alumnos que ha logrado terminar mi entrenamiento a la perfección.

¿Te llamas Yuri? – El mayor quedó pasmado.

Sí, ¿algún problema con mi nombre? – lo miró con desprecio

Pues claro, no puedes tener ese nombre tan bello, de ahora en adelante te llamaré Yurio.

¿Qué? – el rubio gruñó molesto

¡Que guarden silencio los dos! –Lilia acababa de perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

Víctor prometió enseñarte algunas cosas más complejas a cambio de que te unas a su equipo, me parece un desperdició de tiempo, pero por causas físicas yo no puedo enseñarte. Ya que es el único que ha terminado mi entrenamiento intensivo, de momento es la única opción para llevarte al nivel profesional Yuri.

Entonces, ¿Me estás diciendo que debo aprender de este payaso sí quiero tener tú nivel? - los colores abandonaron el rostro de Yuri.

Así es.

Muy bien habiendo dicho esto… - cargo al menor como si fuera un costal - Me llevo a mi nuevo miembro a presentarlo con el equipo, adiós Lilia, te veré el fin de semana. – salió corriendo con el menor a cuestas

Adiós, recuerda llevar ese pan que tanto le gustó a Yakov. Se despidió

Claro~

•

Sala, Mila, Seung y Pichit se encontraban parados en la división de la pista con las gradas, ninguno había logrado llevar consigo a un nuevo recluta.

¿Seguro que no quieres unirte Pichit? –preguntó Mila

Jajajaja, no gracias, no es lo mío, prefiero tomar fotografías.

Pues que se le va a hacer, Víctor lo hace sonar muy fácil, pero no hay personas aptas para unirse… - Dijo Sala mientras se anudaba el cabello en una coleta.

Ya regresé chicos, traje a uno nuevo - exclamó Georgi desde la entrada – Chicos, les presento a nuestro nuevo compañero, su nombre es Minami.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Minami Kenjirou… soy un beta y acabo de llegar a esta escuela, espero que nos llevemos bien. – se presentó con una reverencia.

Muchos gusto, yo soy Mila, la vice presidenta, por allá están Sala, Seung y ese de allá es Pichit, no es parte del equipo pero viene seguido. Bueno creo que con él Víctor no nos molestará por un rato.

Escucharon las puertas abrirse y varios gritos.

¡Bájame ya calvo!

¡Que no estoy calvo!

Peleaban mientras se acercaban a los demás.

Bueno de esta parte parece ser que sí se te está cayendo el cabello Víctor– Georgi apunto a su propia cabeza haciendo círculos en el aire.

¡Tú cállate! – Bajo a su costal humano frente a todos – Muy bien chicos este es nuestro nuevo compañero – puso su mano en el hombro del rubio – Vamos Yurio preséntate con todos

¡Que no me llamo Yurio! ¡Mi nombre es Yuri Plisetsky!

Woah, un omega, quién lo diría... - Mila lo examinaba con la mirada.

¿Tienes algún problema con que sea un omega bruja? – musitó

Lo siguiente que Yurio notó era que estaba por los aires siendo cargado por esa chica pelirroja.

Bájame, maldita sea que rayos pasa con ustedes.

Fueron interrumpidos por Michele quién venía acompañado de un chico castaño con barba.

Oigan, él dice que quiere unirse. – El mayor de los Crispino era acompañado de otro alfa.

Mucho gusto, me llamo Emil, espero que nos llevemos bien. Sonrió y saludo a todos de uno por uno, incluso a Yurio quien seguía suspendido en el aire.

Ya bájalo Mila, creo que ya me está dando pena verlo –Dijo Sala.

Tsk, apenas estaba empezando a divertirme - dijo mientras bajaba a Yuri quién molesto tomó camino hacia fuera del lugar.

¡Todos ustedes están locos! ¡Sólo un verdadero demente se les uniría! – dijo furioso.

¿Dejarás que se vaya? – preguntó Seung a Víctor.

Mmmm, tal vez necesite un poco de tiempo… ¿Y Yuuri?

No sabemos, no ha regresado. – respondió Pichit.

Pobre, tal vez no encontró a alguien y se puso triste, será mejor que vaya a buscarlo. Su corazón es muy frágil, tal vez pensó que me decepcionaría al llegar con las manos vacías- Decía Víctor mientras contemplaba al horizonte, con sus manos sobre su pecho.

Yurio estaba a punto de salir de aquel lugar cuando chocó con otro omega de lentes.

Waa, perdón. – dijo el castaño.

¡Fíjate por dónde caminas inútil! – gritó Yuri.

¡Sí! ¡Perdón!

Los gritos de la entrada alertaron a Víctor, quién alcanzo a ver a su amado junto al rubio.

Yuuri, amor ese chico es nuevo salúdalo correctamente. – alzó los brazos para ser visto por el japonés.

Víctor siguió el aroma de su cerdito y se encontró con ambos omegas.

-Yo me largo, no soporto más este circo.

Yuri emprendió su camino hasta que chocó con un alfa en su camino.

Quitat… - no logró terminar su frase.

Frente a él estaba un joven moreno de cabello oscuro, vestido con un sudadera negra. Su olor lo dejó aturdido en segundos.

¿Quién es él Yuuri? - Preguntó Víctor.

Ah cierto, déjame presentarte, este chico es Otabek Altín, viene de Kazajistán y accedió a unirse al equipo.

Mucho gusto, soy Otabek - se presentó con Víctor.

El gusto es mío Otabek, mi nombre es Víctor y soy el presidente y fundador del equipo, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Muchos gusto - repitió, pero esta vez al omega rubio que estaba frente de él. - ¿Tú eres…?

S… Soy… Yuri Plisetsky…

¿También eres parte del equipo? – cuestionó el kazajo

Verás – Interrumpió Víctor – el no…

¡Si! – gritó Yuri dejando a Víctor con las palabras en la boca – Yo soy miembro del equipo – dijo con la cara roja y el corazón palpitando a toda velocidad.

Continuará…

 **Wow, mil perdones por la demora, creo que nunca me había tardado tanto en publicar, pero tuve varias complicaciones**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Y ya no se me ocurre que más decir.**


	12. Día 11

Día 11

Yuuri se encontraba deambulando por todo el campus, pensando y observando a los demás alumnos para encontrar a uno de los posibles nuevos reclutas. "Que tenga piernas fuertes" había dicho Víctor, pero para el omega era inconcebible la idea de andar viendo las piernas de los demás.

A punto de resignarse y regresar derrotado a lado del equipo, notó a un chico jugando básquet, bueno en realidad sólo estaba lanzando un balón al aro en medio de la cancha él solo.

Desde la prudente distancia Yuuri intentaba calificar sí las piernas del chico serían las "adecuadas", así que acortó la distancia.

El chico volteó a verlo y caminó hacia dónde estaba Yuuri.

¿Necesitas algo? – dijo en tono serio

Ah… No… Bueno… Verás… - la presencia del chico era impresionante.

Aja…

Pues, yo… ¡Quiero que te unas al club de patinaje! – prácticamente le gritó

¿Patinaje? ¿Es algo así como usar patinetas?

¡No! Es en hielo, con patines de cuchillas… No estoy seguro sí estás interesado, pero creo que serías muy bueno en ello.

Ah, está bien. ¿En dónde debo firmar? – dijo en tono seco

¿Eh? ¿Entonces sí quieres?

Sí, ya lo dije. ¿Acaso la oferta expiró?

No, para nada. Sólo ven conmigo a la pista te presentaré a los demás chicos.

Ése chico le resultaba mucho más extraño que todos los que había conocido desde que llegó ahí, no hablaba mucho al parecer, aunque no parecía un mal sujeto.

¿Podrías decirme tú nombre? – dijo Yuuri casi como un susurro.

Otabek Altín, estoy en segundo año y estudio música.

Oh, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki, soy de tercer año. ¿De qué país vienes?

Kazajistan…

" _¿Dónde es eso?"_ –Pensó el castaño.

Vaya, que bien, yo soy de aquí, aunque mi casa está en otro lugar… - se le había acabado la conversación.

Llegaron a la pista y escucharon cómo a lo lejos se estaba llevando una ¿discusión?

 _¡Que no estoy calvo!_

Conforme se adentraban más las voces se escuchaban más y más fuertes.

 _¡Todos ustedes están locos! ¡Sólo un verdadero demente se les uniría!_

Entonces un chico de cabello rubio chocó contra el japonés.

Waa, perdón. – dijo el castaño.

¡Fíjate por dónde caminas inútil! – le respondió una furiosa voz

¡Sí! ¡Perdón! - tartamudeo, al no saber que más responder.

Después Víctor se acercó a él, de inmediato se cercioró con la vista de que no hubiera recibido algún daño. Hace poco se había percatado de que Víctor siempre lo examinara con los ojos para buscar algún tipo de daño o lesión. Sobre todo cuando este caía en el hielo.

¿Quién es él Yuuri? - Le preguntó Víctor.

Ah cierto, déjame presentarte, este chico es Otabek Altín, viene de Kazajistán y accedió a unirse al equipo. – extendió su mano frente al cuerpo del kazajo

Mucho gusto, soy Otabek - se presentó con Víctor.

El gusto es mío Otabek, mi nombre es Víctor y soy el presidente y fundador del equipo, espero que nos llevemos bien. –Los ademanes que hizo Víctor fueron extraños para Yuuri, cómo sí este quisiera mostrar que él ahí era el jefe.

Muchos gusto – El chico nuevo volteó a ver al pequeño rubio con el que había chocado, también le generaba duda quién era ese joven, de algún modo tuvo la idea de que estaba furioso por algo relacionado con Víctor, el ruso generaba esas emociones en los otros fácilmente. - ¿Tú eres…?

S… Soy… Yuri Plisetsky… -

" _Se llama igual que yo"_ \- pensó Yuuri

¿También eres parte del equipo? – cuestionó el kazajo

Verás – Interrumpió Víctor – el no…

¡Si! – gritó el otro Yuri – Yo soy miembro del equipo – Parecía muy nervioso.

Pues entonces, mucho gusto, estaré con ustedes en el equipo.

Por unos minutos el silencio reino entre los cuatro, primero el ruso mayor y el japonés no dejaban de ver la escena frente a ellos, por otro lado el kazajo no dejaba de ver al chico frente a él, por su olor notó que era un omega, estaba muy agitado y su rostro estaba rojo, tal vez estaba enfermo y por eso gritaba. Por un segundo lo confundió con una niña.

" _Al parecer es cierto que en este país el trato entre clases sí es equitativo"_ – recordó que en su país los omega por lo regular no cursaban más allá de la educación básica ya que los comprometían desde jóvenes.

En la cabeza de Otabek no estaba ni por un segundo unirse a ningún equipo, ya llevaba un año estudiando en esa escuela y no tenía muchos amigos que se diga. Había tenido algunos roces con un chico de su carrera, un canadiense de lo más molesto, quién lo invitó a unirse a su banda, trato que él había rechazado. Tocar instrumentos como tal no le era algo interesante. El planeaba dedicarse a ser DJ en un futuro. En su estadía en Japón ya había tenido algunas citas con betas, alfas y omegas; pero al final prefería no continuar con esas relaciones ya que no le satisfacían.

Así que mientras practicaba un poco con el balón percibió el olor de un omega merodeando, su primer pensamiento al respecto fue que "ése" omega estaba interesado de algún modo en él. No sería el primero que se acercaba a él con esas intenciones y pues al final no había mucho que perder; su sorpresa fue grande cuando escuchó al castaño pedirle que se uniera a un "equipo de patinaje" No sabía que la escuela tuviera algo como eso.

Su siguiente sorpresa fue ver a uno de los alumnos más prestigiados de la escuela siendo el líder de ese equipo, por lo que él tenía entendido Víctor Nikiforov era un alfa con muy mala fama, al menos en lo que tiene que ver con sus parejas, muchos de sus compañeros habían "caído" en sus encantos y pasaban buena parte del tiempo hablando de él.

Una vez terminada la riña frente a la pista los cuatro estudiantes regresaron con el resto del equipo.

¡Vaya! – el albino alzó la voz - ¡Por fin veo caras nuevas! – estuvo feliz, hasta que vi a Minami, en alguna parte de su mente él aún era una potencial amenaza para su planes de felicidad con Yuuri.

Hicieron un pequeño círculo para presentarse entre ellos. Víctor no cabía en sí de felicidad por ver que había 3 nuevos rostros.

Con esto podremos incluso pedir más presupuesto – dijo Mila.

Sí, también tener más horas la pista. Sólo esperemos que Leroy no haga otra guerra de esto – dijo Georgi

Minami no perdió tiempo para acercarse a Yuuri, él era la principal razón para estar en esa escuela. El pequeño podría ser algo molesto, pero en el fondo Yuuri lo apreciaba, en sus tiempos de escuela era un pequeño apoyo entre todos los problemas que tenía con esos alfas acosándolo para molestarlo.

Se hicieron las respectivas presentaciones, así fue como todos se enteraron de que Yurio era alumno de primer año, se especializaba en danza y al igual que Víctor provenía de Rusia.

Al parecer el kazajo tenía la capacidad de dejar mudo a Yurio, puesto que de ese chico gritón no quedaba más que un pequeño gatito viendo con brillo en sus ojos al kazajo.

Le dieron un pequeño curso de entrada a los nuevos, sobre las reglas, horarios y obligaciones que tenían; al parecer ninguno estaba particularmente en contra de lo que pedían.

Por su parte Yurio estaba más focalizado en sentir el aroma del chico moreno junto a él, era irresistible, jamás conoció a alguien que se le asemejara.

Acabado el meeting la mayoría comenzaron a separarse a excepción de Otabek que al parecer tenía algo que preguntarle al japonés, ver esto causó algo de molestias en el rubio.

Yuuri – lo llamó, acto que no pasó desapercibido por ambos rusos - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro Otabek… Dime – Realmente no sabía que podría preguntarle, sí era sobre el equipo sería más fácil preguntarle a los demás.

Verás, tengo una duda con el "capitán"

¿Con Víctor? – dijo dudoso

Sí, verás realmente no me importa mucho, pero he escuchado cosas sobre él y no me gustaría terminar metido en problemas, sólo quisiera saber que tan prudente es mantener mi distancia.

Oh, ya veo – una vez más escuchaba sobre los "rumores" que se decían sobre Víctor – pues no estoy del todo seguro de que cosas se murmuren de él, pero puedo decirte que es una persona muy agradable, siempre es muy atento y le preocupa mucho este club. Así que no creo que necesites precauciones de algún tipo.

Mmmm, está bien te creeré – sacudió los cabellos del castaño y se dirigió a la salida.

No muy lejos ambos rusos estaban que no cabían en sí de enojo, ver cómo aquellos dos al parecer eran cercanos no era algo grato.

Yurio… - volteó decidido a ver al menor – Creo que por fin encontré un objetivo en común contigo.

Parece ser que sí, ¿Qué se cree ese cerdo?

Cuida tú boca enano, que él será mi esposo en un futuro… - Nadie más que él podía decirle cerdito o algo semejante a su querido Yuuri.

Pues tus gustos son bastante ordinarios, te aviso. No tiene ni gracia, ni una gran personalidad.

Eso es porque no lo conoces bien… Tampoco es como que ese Otabek sea la octava maravilla, parece que siempre está enojado. Tal vez ni le gusten los gatos rubios… - rio para después alejarse para reunirse con Yuuri – Y no vayas a faltar mañana YU-RIO-O – gritó a lo lejos.

¡Deja de llamarme así! – bufó y salió de la pista.

Todo el día Yuri siguió a Otabek para intentar conocerlo más. No esperaría a que otro se le adelantara, porque sí algo había notado era de que probablemente ese chico serio sería su pareja.

Por la noche llamó a su abuelo para contarle (omitiendo los motivos) que se había unido a un equipo en la universidad y que Lilia planeaba darle el entrenamiento que tanto quería.

Varios días después.

-доброе утро (buenos días)

\- Доброе утро, меня зовут Юри Katsuki (buenos días, mi nombre es Katsuki Yuuri), Я японский (soy japonés) – tartamudeo Yuuri

добрый день (buenas tardes)

Где туалет? (¿Dónde está el baño?)

Он говорит по-английски? (¿Habla inglés?)

\- Muy bien Yuuri ya estás entendiendo lo básico, cuando sea el examen de seguro apruebas.

\- ¿Enserio lo crees? – miro al mayor esperanzado, realmente no tenía nada de confianza en su dominio del ruso, lo que es más le daba mucha vergüenza intentar hablarlo en público, Víctor se atrevió a proponerle ayudarlo a repasar en las horas libres.

\- если

-¡Eso fue un "si"! ¡Ya lo estoy comprendiendo! – la sonrisa de Yuuri enajenaba al ruso, esperaba poder ayudarlo más y algún día cuando fueran a Rusia juntos presumiría a su amado que además de hermoso y talentoso, tenía un dominio de su idioma.

\- Espero que algún día tú me enseñes a hablar japonés Yuuri – lo abrazó por el costado.

La cercanía de ambos era ya algo natural, incluso ya pasaban tiempo a solas en el cuarto del menor, con la excusa de estudiar y darle apoyo Yuuri para que no fallara en sus pruebas ya que de sus buenas notas dependía su beca. El contacto físico era mayor, al parecer a Yuuri no le era molesto así que Víctor hacía sus intentos (o al menos eso pensaba) poco a poco, para no llegar a asustar al otro.

Bueno creo que esto es todo por hoy, muchas gracias Víctor, no podría llegar muy lejos en esto sin ti.

Para mí es un honor que me dejes apoyarte Yuuri… - pasó su mano por el cabello del menor, cada día le cubría más el rostro y eso le encantaba. Recordaba lo bien que se veía cuando Pichit lo peinó, era una persona completamente diferente.

La atmosfera creada era de verdad relajante, pesé a que el silencio reinaba entre ambos, el japonés al parecer baja ya la guardia lo suficiente como para quedarse dormido, justo cómo lo hacía ahora, simplemente dejó que Víctor siguiera masajeando su cabeza hasta quedar dormido recargado sobre su escritorio.

Yuuri, no te duermas aquí, ve a la cama o te enfermarás… -le susurró al oído

No… Quiero… Tengo mucho sueño… Dormiré aquí… -decía arrastrando palabras.

Claro que no, jamás dejaré que mi amado duerma en un lugar así. –Víctor lo tomó por la cadera y levanto un poco sus piernas – Bien es hora de que este príncipe se vaya a dormir – rio mientras lo cargaba.

¿Vas a secuestrarme? – musitó Yuuri a penas despierto.

No es mala idea, pero me temo que está noche no podrá ser; primero debo conseguir un auto, una guarida y saber a dónde pedir el rescate. – despacio lo acomodó en la cama y se acostó a su lado.

Sí la felicidad pudiese ser dibujada, de seguro sería en esa imagen, de ambos en la misma casa, tranquilos, sólo relajados, escuchando sólo la respiración del otro.

Yuuri se acurruco en el pecho del mayor, llenando de alegría a su compañero, quién sólo pasó su brazo sobre la espalda contrario y formar un abrazo.

Mi bello durmiente… Descansa, te has estado esforzando mucho… De verdad eres admirable. – Yuuri ya estaba entrando a la siguiente fase del sueño y Víctor no podía despegar la mirada de él, quería besarlo, lo necesitaba, estaba con su pareja destinada en la misma cama. Tal vez en otro momento de su vida hubiera incitado a que la situación pasara a ser una más "adulta" pero está no era así, sólo verlo tranquilo lo relajaba y sentir el olor que emanaba el omega era una maravilla. - Я люблю тебя _(Te quiero)_ \- dijo cómo un exhalo y besó la frente del japonés, se cubrió con las cobijas y decidió que pasaría ahí la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Yuuri despertó abrazado de alguien, examino un poco.

"Ah, es Víctor"

Aún cuando abiertamente había rechazado sentir algo más que amistad por el albino, la calidez que sentía lo relajaba mucho. Pensó que tal vez debía apresurar su cita con el médico para revisar su olfato, así podría averiguar sí lo que le había confesado, sobre ser pareja era cierto.

"Aunque no lo fuéramos creo que no me importaría" – abrazó un poco más al mayor, levantó un poco la mirada, estiró su brazo intentando alcanzar su celular, apenas tomándolo se le resbaló y cayó en toda la cara del ruso.

Auch… ¿Qué pasa? – dijo, soltando el agarré y tallando sus ojos.

Perdón, se me resbaló – mostró su teléfono.

Está bien – se acercó y beso de nuevo la frente del Yuuri – Buenos días por cierto.

Prácticamente salía vapor de las orejas del omega, Víctor a veces parecía querer ir despacio y a veces parecía que no entendía cómo frenar.

Waaa, no hagas eso – se alejó gateando aún en la cama. – ¿Qué no ves que no estaba preparado?

¿Entonces puedo besarte cuando estés preparado? – se inclinó frente al menor.

No… No quise decir eso – cubría su rostro de la vergüenza.

Sí por mi fuera te besaría en la boca cada día… Pero un beso en la frente no debería ser un problema ¿No lo crees?

¿De verdad quieres besarme? – asomó un ojo entre sus manos.

Pues claro, pero esperaré a que me digas que puedo hacerlo, no quiero hacerte algo que no quieras. –Se levantó de la cama.

Espera, Víctor – dijo sujetándolo de la mano – Yo… Ah… Pues…

Ajá… -Víctor tenía una clara idea de que era lo que quería decirle su omega, pero esperaría a que el otro lo dijera, necesitaba aunque fuera una pequeña confirmación de que su lucha no estaba siendo inútil.

Yo… Quisiera que me besarás otra vez… - su voz era casi inaudible.

¿Estás seguro? –Regreso a sentarse a la cama.

Sí… Yo quisiera intentarlo… Por favor.

Cual sí fuera una orden el alfa tomo ligeramente las mejillas de su compañero, acercó sus rostros, observó cómo Yuuri ya tenía los ojos cerrados y prosiguió con su acto.

Sintió cómo el ruso ponía sus labios sobre los suyos, primero fue un ligero roce, que se volvió más y más intenso. De un momento a otro sintió algo entrando a su boca, era la lengua de Víctor, se sentía caliente, húmeda, podía enloquecer con las sensaciones que tenía en ese momento.

Poco a poco fue deslizando su cuerpo en la cama mientras el mayor se acomodaba encima suyo, por alguna razón era cómo sí el alfa no pesara, ya que aunque estaba sobre de él no le incomodaba.

Sentía como sí se asfixiara, le faltaba el aire, pero ni así deseaba detenerse, pasó sus brazos debajo de los del albino, para colocarlos en la espalda del otro. Se percató de que estaba comenzando a sudar, sus piernas temblaban y algo de saliva escurría por las comisuras de su boca.

Víctor lo liberó del beso, logró verlo entre todo el sofoco, sentado sobre de él, se veía increíblemente hermoso, también estaba algo sonrosado.

Yuuri… - Se acercó una vez más, pero esta vez se acostó sobre el pecho del castaño – Eso fue increíble.

Lo sé… - jadeaba despacio.

Ese día pasaron dos cosas importantes en la vida de Yuuri, una reconoció que lo que sentía por Víctor no era una simple amistad y dos, no llegó a su primer examen y Chris lo reprobó.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Hola gente, buenas noches. Acá la autora que siempre actualiza en las noches.**

 **Primero que nada muchas gracias, ya llegamos a los 6k de lecturas y más de mil votos en wattpad, y sigue por encima de los 28k en**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, por cierto quisiera comentarles que inicié otro fic llamado "Odio a todos los Nikiforov" es un AU y no está destinado a ser tan largo como este fic, igual espero que le den una oportunidad.**

 **Les dejo el link por sí gustan verlo: 384910878-odio-a-todos-los-nikiforov-o-mis-hermanos-son-unos o s/12404298/1/Odio-a-todos-los-Nikiforov**

 **Ambos se publican en Wattpad y**

 **Espero sus comentarios y muchas gracias**

 **Queda prohibido traducir, adaptar etc.**


	13. Día 12

Día 12

La situación era la peor posible, llegó corriendo al salón, dejando atrás en su cuarto a Víctor, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero no fueron suficientes. Al llegar la puerta estaba cerrada y desde la ventana vio como Chris le hacía unas señas indicándole que ya no podía entrar.

Tocó una vez más la puerta, más que dispuesto a rogar para poder presentar el examen, pero la respuesta de su profesor fue la misma, sólo añadió un "espera a que acabe el examen y búscame".

Ahí estaba la última de sus esperanzas.

Su último momento para rogarles a todos los cielos, dioses y hasta demonios que hubiera. Su panorama no era bueno, sin la beca no podría continuar pagando la escuela por lo que tendría que regresar a Hasetsu derrotado y sin esperanzas de seguir estudiando por el resto del año.

Chris salió del salón y le hizo una seña de que lo acompañara.

Primero una semana completa de faltas, ni con el castigo de ser modelo aprendiste. Este examen es muy importante. ¿Entiendes que acabas de reprobar? – regañó

Yo… lo sé… pero es que se me hizo tarde, por favor déjeme presentar el examen, aunque sólo sean 5 minutos.

No. Las reglas son claras, lo veré en los exámenes de recuperación.

¡Por favor! ¡De esto depende mi beca!

Y por eso mismo debió ser más responsable con sus horarios. Sin mencionar que no lo veo tan focalizado en la materia, no ha presentado si quiera un avance de su proyecto final.

Eso… es porque… no logró tener ideas con esa música, pero por favor dígame que debo hacer para no reprobar. ¡Haré lo que sea!

¿Lo que sea? – rio

¡Sí!

¿Recuerdas la vez que posaste sin camisa?

Todo menos eso… - Ya estaba comprendiendo para dónde iba la conversación.

Es eso o nada, de todas formas reprobarás el examen, pero te dejaré presentarlo en lo que resta de la hora. –Volteó a ver el reloj, sí empezaba en ese momento Yuuri tendría 10 min para responder el examen. Era evidente que no lo completaría ni mucho menos aprobaría; pero eso era mejor a reprobar directamente la materia.

¿Debe ser sin absolutamente nada puesto? – casi se ponía a llorar de sólo imaginarlo

Así es, para la clase de fotografía. Están escasos de modelos.

¡Ni siquiera es para esta clase! – gritó

No, es otra clase. Tómalo o déjalo.

Yuuri entró al salón casi llorando tomó asiento y empezó a contestar todo lo que recordaba, si tenía dudas simplemente dejaba pasar la pregunta. En esos momentos tenía que contestar y obtener la mayor cantidad de respuestas posibles.

Pasados 5 min sonó el timbre anunciando el final de esa hora. Su examen sí acaso estaba contestado en una tercera parte, aún sí todo estuviera bien no lograría pasar, pero un 2 era mejor a un cero ¿no?

Se levantó de su asiento, llegó al escritorio de Chris y entregó la hoja.

El próximo lunes a las 8:00 pm en el salón de fotografía. –dijo mientras tomaba el examen del japonés.

Si profesor… - no quedaba más que resignarse.

Afuera del salón lo esperaba Víctor, sentado en una pequeña banca impaciente.

¿Cómo te fue? –Se levantó y corrió a tomar al menor por los hombros.

Reprobé… A penas logré contestar algo… - estaba decaído, aunque no fuese a reprobar la materia por completo eso afectaría en sus calificaciones generales.

No te preocupes Yuuri, yo me comprometo a ayudarte a estudiar todo el tiempo que tenga libre. –posó su mano en el pecho.

No sólo es eso… También debo ser modelo… nudista… para la clase de fotografía… ¡Hacer eso sin camisa fue demasiado bochornoso, no me quiero imaginar cómo será sin nada puesto! –cubrió su rostro por la desesperación.

¿Nudista? ¿Eso quiere decir que…? – agachó la mirada

Exacto… Sin nada puesto… -tartamudeo

Ah, ¿Sólo eso? Yo lo hecho varias veces, te regalan galletas y bocadillos. –Víctor suspiró sin más, la idea de posar para él era de lo más natural. – Pero pensándolo bien no estoy seguro de que me agrade que varias personas te vean sin ropa, ni siquiera yo te he visto así –comenzó a hacer pucheros desaprobando por completo la idea.

Oh vamos, sólo será a él. Es mi mejor amigo, creo que es justo que le diga. – lloraba el tailandés.

Si le dices a alguien esto se acaba. – respondió el coreano.

No seas así, Yuuri es muy discreto jamás le diría a alguien.

Podría decirle a Víctor y Víctor le dirá a todo el mundo. – fijo la mirada en su pareja.

Toda la semana de exámenes habían estado discutiendo lo mismo una y otra vez. Se encontraban en el cuarto 513, nuevamente encerrados a piedra y lodo. Por su parte Pichit quería contar sobre su relación a Yuuri, creía que era justo ya que el japonés era muy abierto para contarle sus problemas; en el fondo sentía que ocultar su relación con Seung era mentir.

Por su lado Seung no estaba ni remotamente listo para hacer del conocimiento público su relación.

Por dios, sí ya todos se dieron cuenta, es más, Yuuri es probablemente el único que no lo ha notado. ¿Acaso no es muy obvio? ¡Incluso lo hicimos en las regaderas de la pista! ¡Nunca sales de mi cuarto ni yo del tuyo! ¡Te enojas cada que alguien me habla! ¡Voy a diario a verte practicar y ya nadie cree que es para ver a Yuuri! ¡Todos los saben ya!

Algo es que sospechen y otra cosa confirmarlo con todos. – volteó la mirada sin más.

Oh… vamos, sólo será a él. Es mi amigo… - lo abrazó con la intención de que si sus palabras no fueran suficientes, su cuerpo sería el incentivo definitivo para domar a su amado.

No. Y es mi última respuesta.

Sabes, en el fondo creo que no te agrada Yuuri. –exhalo con todas sus fuerzas

No es eso.

Es eso y lo sabes, lo que no comprendo es porqué. Yuuri es un chico muy lindo, amable, tierno, sabe cocinar, dadivoso…

¡Ya sé que él es mejor que yo en muchas cosas! ¡No tienes que enumerarlas! –Grito y se dirigió a la puerta para irse.

Wooo, hey, espera no te vayas. –Lo sujetó por la cintura.

Suéltame… No tengo ganas de seguir viéndote la cara.

¡Perdóname! – apretó su rostro en la espalda del contrario

¿Eh?

No me di cuenta de que estabas celoso, de verdad perdón.

¿Quién demonios dijo algo de estar celoso? – giró la cara furioso.

Es más que obvio que lo estás. Así que perdona por no notarlo. Pero créeme tú eres el único que me importa Yuuri es mi amigo. Me provoca cuidarlo, cómo sí fuera un pequeño animalito tierno que no sabe cuidarse solo aunque cree que sí. – Seung ya estaba menos tenso, así que Pichit aprovechó para acercarse al cuello del mayor repartiendo ligeros besos, estrujando con más fuerza al coreano, sintiendo como se empezaba a derretir en sus brazos.

Te lo advierto… si me engañas te lo corto con una tijeras y se lo daré comer a las ratas… -suspiraba mientras se daba vuelta para besar al beta.

Entendido.

Después de presentar su examen escrito de ruso Yuuri se dirigió a la pista, ni en fechas de exámenes tenían permitido ausentarse de los entrenamientos.

"Somos muy pocos y todos sólo saben lo básico" – había dicho Víctor.

Se colocó los patines para después dar vueltas, no había llegado nadie aun así que tenía la pista para él solo. Ya lograba mantenerse en pie, avanzar, dar vueltas despacio e incluso avanzar rápido sin caer.

¡Hola Yuuri! – giró y vio como Mila se deslizaba para llegar con él.

Hola Mila, buenas tardes. – sonrió

Siempre tan formal… Pero creo que eso es parte de tu personalidad. Y dime ¿Qué tal te fue con los exámenes?

Ah… sobre eso…

Yuuri pasó los siguientes 10 min contándole a Mila sobre su próxima pesadilla y cómo su promedio se estaba desplomando, claro omitiendo que llegó tarde por estar besándose con Víctor en la comodidad de su cama.

Pero bueno, no creo que sea la gran cosa estar posando desnudo, al final es una escuela de arte, es común que se soliciten modelos. Aunque por lo mismo es complicado encontrar "carne fresca" casi siempre los que aceptan eso son los mismos. Como Víctor.

Ah, es cierto él dijo que ya lo había hecho…

Sí, para fotografía, dibujo, escultura, pintura, video. Sería más fácil averiguar cuantas personas no lo han visto sin ropa. – se rio

Un foco rojo se encendió en la mente de Yuuri, no era la primera ni segunda vez que hablaban así del ruso. Incluso él mismo Víctor había mencionado algo sobre su "reputación"

Mila, ¿Qué sabes sobre la reputación de Víctor? – musitó

Oh… Pues jeje, como explicarlo; se dicen muchas cosas… - titubeó

¿Pero cuantas de esas son verdaderas? – no dejaría que Mila se saliera por la tangente

Mejor dime que quieres saber, creo que así será más fácil.

Pues que tal sobre sus … - fue interrumpido por el sonido de alguien acercándose

¡Yuuri ! – sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo.

Víctor acababa de ingresar a toda velocidad a la pista.

¡Llegaste temprano! – lo abrazó por el costado. –Mila, más te vale no estar intentando seducir a mi cerdito, es mío, no pienso compartirlo.

Jajajaja, eh… Y yo que pensaba robarte a Yuuri y quedármelo para mí… - roso sus dedos en las mejillas de Yuuri ocasionando que el japonés comenzara a temblar.

¡No Yuuri no caigas con esa bruja! ¡Te juro que sólo tiene la cara de buena! ¡Es de lo peor! –comenzó a alejar a Yuuri de Mila.

Vamos Víctor no seas tan cruel con Mila, ella es una chica muy linda. – señaló a la rusa.

¡Claro que no Yuuri, sólo es una bruja con cara no tan linda!

¡Oye yo soy linda! – reclamó Mila con los brazos al aire

Sala es más bonita que tú… - Volteó la mirada

Yo creo que ambas son hermosas… - añadió bajo el castaño.

Yuuri~ Eres el mejor. –dijo la pelirroja y se abrazó del cuello del menor.

En medio de sus pláticas entraron varios más del grupo. Minami, Sala, Seung y Emil se acercaron a los demás.

¿Otra vez peleando? – preguntó Sala.

Sabes que es nuestro deporte favorito – elevó ambas manos – Por cierto, Yuuri acaba de decir que somos hermosas, ya sabía yo que era todo un rompe corazones. – Mila abrazó a Sala.

Waaaa, yo también pienso que Yuuri es un chico lindo.

Ambas chicas se colocaron de cada lado de Yuuri, dando cada un beso en cada mejilla.

Waaaa, no hagan eso – El corazón del castaño estaba latiendo a su máxima capacidad, nunca había recibido un beso de ninguna chica.

De verdad es tan lindo…

Ustedes dos, ya dejen en paz a Yuuri – Víctor estaba perplejo, esas dos no tenían ni el más mínimo descaro de propasarse con su amado frente a sus ojos.

Yuuri-senpai siempre tan popular – exclamó Minami, viendo la escena.

Jajajaja, las tienes a todas a tus pies Yuuri – añadió Emil.

Víctor notó el sonrojo de Yuuri, eso lo inquietaba. Por fin había logrado que el omega aceptara sus besos, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar la sana competencia contra las chicas.

Dio la orden de que comenzarán a calentar y todos se dispersaron. Poco a poco los demás integrantes llegaban, haciendo cada cual sus deberes.

Lo que llamó la atención de todos fue cuando Otabek entró seguido de Yurio, al parecer los intentos del rubio no iban como deseaba, al menos la atmosfera que transmitían no era muy amena.

En medio del descanso para beber agua y limpiarse el sudor el albino tomó de la mano a Yuuri para llevarlo hasta dónde nadie podría verlos. Colocó ambas manos a su lado para que no pudiera huir. Se acercó a su rostro y comenzó a besarlo. Tal como lo pensaba, aún era bien recibido por el otro. Se separaron sólo para volverse a unir, los besos eran más y más intensos, hasta que Yuuri se alejó un poco, no con intensión de ser soltado, sólo necesitaba tomar aire.

¿Pasa algo Víctor? – totalmente rojo guio su mirada al mayor.

No, nada. –Lo abrazó con fuerza –Sólo no me gusta que esas dos se te echen encima.

Yo creo que ellas sólo estaban jugando conmigo, no le des más importancia.

¡No Yuuri! Es porque no las conoces. ¡Una vez cuando lo hice con ellas, fueron unas completas maniacas! – estrepitó

¿Qué tú qué? – el omega quedó perplejo -¿Tú te acostaste con ellas? – no cambia en sí de la sorpresa

Ah, sí. Pero sólo fue una vez. – respondió como si nada

¿Cómo que una vez si ellas son… dos…? – su voz terminó por desaparecer. - ¿Lo hiciste con ambas al mismo tiempo? – gritó

Shhhh, No tan alto, si Mickey se entera de seguro me golpea, aún cree en la pureza de su hermana – dijo mientras señalaba al castaño que bajara su voz.

¿Y lo dices así como sí fuera nada? –Ese tema empezaba a molestarle

Es que no fue la gran cosa –De una esquina salieron Sala y Mila – Sólo fue una vez –dijo Sala.

Así es, no te enojes con Víctor – añadió Mila –Nosotras se lo propusimos y pues sólo pasó.

Además Víctor no logró llevarnos el paso, después de unos rounds mejor lo dejamos dormir y seguimos solas – Mila reía mientras lo narraba.

Sí, no aguanta mucho. – Sala se unió a las risas

¡Claro que si tengo resistencia! –Giro a ver a Yuuri, no permitiría que esas dos lo dejarán como un impotente frente a su futuro esposo, el omega no debería tener la más mínima duda de la virilidad de su pareja- ¡Sólo que estas dos son una brujas! ¡Más de 5 hrs ininterrumpidas con ambas! ¡Me fui de ahí antes de acabaran de succionarme la vida! ¡Ellas no pueden ser humanas Yuuri~! Dijo mientras restregaba su rostro en el pecho del menor, cual niño pequeño.

Jajajaja, no seas absurdo Vitya, por cierto ya se acabó el descanso mejor regresemos.

Los cuatro regresaban a la pista cuando escucharon gritos, al parecer Yurio estaba peleando con JJ quién venía a buscar a Víctor.

Ya, ya sólo fue un error, no te pongas así – de disculpaba entre risas JJ

¡Pues que no se te ocurra repetirlo imbécil! – gritaba Yurio.

¿Qué sucede? – Víctor se adelantó para contemplar el pleito.

¡Este imbécil creyó que era una chica! – señaló a Leroy furioso

Ya le pedí disculpas, ¿Qué más quieres? – miraba como interrogando a Yurio.

JJ notó que Yuuri se acercaba al círculo y se dirigió a él.

-Hola Yuuri que bueno verte, me alegra que sigas usando los lentes – tocó una de las esquinas de las gafas. –Estos se ponen muy furiosos por nimiedades, eres con el único con el que vale la pena dialogar por aquí.

\- ¿Pasó algo malo? –Cuestionó el japonés.

-Sólo cometí un error y ya me quieren quemar vivo. – respondió sin más abalanzándose sobre él.

Este acto no pasó desapercibido de Víctor quien ya estaba más que harto de que todos se echaran encima de su destinado. A unos pasos de quitarle al canadiense de encima se detuvo en seco cuando Otabek sin más empujo a JJ.

Hazme el favor de no tocarlo… - gruñó el kazajo.

 **Continuará…**

 **Hola chicos y chicas, muchas gracias de verdad miles de gracias.**

 **En el transcurso de esta semana la historia recibió más de 2 mil visitas ¡En sólo una semana!**

 **Ya estamos sobre los 9k en wattpad y los 31k de lecturas en fanfiction**

 **Los votos también ya rondan el 2 k**

 **De verdad amo sus comentarios, sé que no los respondo mucho. Pero hasta los "continua" o "actualiza pronto" los leo y cada uno me dan una felicidad inmensa.**

 **Por cierto mi otro fic "Odio a todos los Nikiforov" también ha tenido muy buena aceptación, sí no lo han leído espero que se den el tiempo de darle una leída.**

 **Sin más me despido y esperen por la próxima actualización.**

 **Ambas historias se publican en wattpad y fanfiction.**

 **Se prohíbe su copia, reproducción o adaptación.**


	14. Día 13

Día 13

Hazme el favor de no tocarlo… - gruñó el kazajo

La atmosfera quedó estática, nadie se movía, sólo contemplaban como Otabek estaba sujetando del hombro a Yuuri mientras JJ estaba pasmado.

¿Otabek? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Preguntó el canadiense - ¿No me digas que ahora estás con ellos? – volteó a ver los patines del otro. – De saber que patinabas no sólo te habría invitado a mi banda, sino que también te hubiera dicho que estuvieras en el equipo de hockey…

Creo que ya te dije antes que no me interesa en lo más mínimo – volteó a ver a Yuuri - ¿Estás bien? Este tipo puede ser una verdadera molestia.

Yo… Estoy bien, muchas gracias. Pero JJ es un amigo así que no hay nada que preocuparse. – Soltó el agarré del menor.

A punto de asesinar al kazajo y al japonés estaban un par de rusos, furiosos, ambos por su lado; Víctor impactado por la facilidad con la que Otabek se había atrevido a tomar a su omega y por el otro Yuri ahogado en celos de que el japonés pudiera estar así de cerca de su alfa.

Tú – Yuri se acercó al castaño –Será mejor que tomes tu distancia o juro que te cortaré las orejas.

¿Eh? –el japonés no comprendía la situación.

Y si yo fuera tú dejaría de maltratar a mi cerdito –Víctor tomó del hombro al rubio. –Que tal sí te llevas a tu Otabek antes de que decida que es momento de un recorte de personal en el equipo… -susurró al oído del menor.

Yo sólo vine a avisarles que habrá un torneo de hockey la próxima semana así que la pista será nuestra en las tardes. –se tocó la nuca –Cómo iba a imaginarme que el gatito de allá era hombre y muy furioso además. –señaló a Yuri.

¡Pues ya te dije que no soy una mujer! ¡Acaso quieres que te lo enseñe para que lo compruebes imbécil! –gritó Yuri

Al final Mila terminó por calmar a los presentes, tarea fácil en lo que refiere a JJ, pero calmar a sus compatriotas fue lo más difícil.

JJ, Yuuri y Víctor se acomodaron en las orillas de la pista, ambos jefes necesitaban coordinar los horarios en los que tendrían disponible para su uso cada grupo.

Por cierto Yuuri –preguntó JJ -¿Cómo vas con esto del patinaje?, siendo honesto no creo que vaya muy bien contigo…

Ah… Pues, ya voy logrando varias cosas… Puede que sea extraño, pero me divierto mucho y todos aquí son muy amables. Es un lugar divertido. Espero pronto poder hacer algunos saltos simples.

Ni intentes llevártelo contigo a tu club de brutos gorilas –rechistó Víctor.

Jajajaja, sé a la perfección que Yuuri no soportaría un partido de nuestro nivel, terminaría como carne molina en alguna de las orillas –rio

¡Oye! ¡Sí me lo propongo podría jugar! –Yuuri se sintió algo indignado de que lo rebajara de tal modo.

¡Déjalo en paz! Además él ya logra avanzar por sí sólo, claro que podría con un montón de gorilas que sólo saben seguir un disco. –miro altanero al canadiense.

Bah, que vas a saber tú, para empezar eso que hacen de bailar en hielo es pan comido. Hasta un bebé podría hacerlo.

Ah sí… Quiero verte… -retó el albino.

Cuando quieras… -dijo levantándose de la pequeña banca dónde estaba sentado –Iré por mis patines y te mostraré quién es el rey.

Cada miembro del equipo estaba sentado en las gradas, incrédulos de lo que iba a acontecer. Víctor le mostró una pequeña coreografía a JJ en su celular, esa sería la que tendría que hacer. El nivel era moderado, por no decir de principiantes, pero con eso el ruso esperaba callarle la boca a JJ.

No entiendo porque perder el tiempo viendo a este idiota – bufó Seung –Sólo nos está robando tiempo.

Yo creo que puede ser interesante, se ve muy seguro de sí mismo -añadió Emil.

Listo lo tengo – colocó su mano en su quijada.

Te ves demasiado confiado, créeme no es tan simple como se ve. – reiteró Víctor.

JJ no creo que esto sea una buena idea… Además no entiendo el sentido de todo esto. –Yuuri se acercó al castaño quién estiraba sus brazos.

No se trata de que tenga un sentido o no, - hizo una seña para que Yuuri se acercara a él – Se trata de que él no vuelva a menospreciar a nadie. Además, tal vez sirva para bajarle un poco los humos.

JJ se acomodó en el centro de la pista, se persignó y le dio la señal a Mila de que comenzara la música. La cual por cierto era una canción propia, reproducida desde su celular.

Comenzó a moverse, al ritmo de la música, haciendo conjuntos de pasos.

Wow, no lo hace nada mal. –dijo Sala

Algunas piruetas, algunas incluso en un solo pie. No es necesario mencionar que todos estaban estupefactos con aquel show, sabían a la perfección que JJ podía patinar, per que supiera hacer esa clase de movimiento iba más allá de su imaginación.

Casi al final de la canción y con Víctor tragándose su orgullo a bocanadas JJ se acercó un poco a una orilla, tomó impulso, comenzando a avanzar.

Oye… ¿Acaso va a…? – Musitó Micky

No se atrevería, no creo que sepa hacer saltos. – Dijo Georgi.

El canadiense dio un salto con dos pequeños giros y cayó casi resbalando, intentando mantener el equilibrio con una mano posada en el hielo, terminó en el centro con una pose digna de un rey y una mirada de superioridad dirigida a Víctor.

Por segunda vez en el día reino el silencio en la pista. Todos estaban perplejos, sí bien JJ casi caía y su salto no calificaba como algo digno de una competencia, había logrado algo que a muchos de ellos les tomó meses de entrenamiento. Ni se diga Yuuri quién con trabajo podía desplazarse sin caer.

Y dime calvo, ¿A él también lo vas a meter a tu equipo?- dijo Yuri restregando su dedo índice en la cabeza de Víctor.

Ya te dije que no me llames calvo… Yurio, él jamás entrará, ya tiene su propio equipo. –se giró enojado, tenía que ir frente al idiota que secuestró a su futuro esposo y reconocer sus capacidades.

Camino notando que Yuuri ya estaba junto a JJ, al parecer alabando su presentación. Su cerdito podía ser muy ingenuo a veces, no comprendía cuando tenía a un depredador tan cerca. Los integrantes más antiguos del grupo también se acercaron a celebrar al canadiense, los había impactado.

Vaya, al parecer sabes hacer algunas cosas interesantes. –Dijo Sala

De verdad estuviste impresionante JJ, puedes hacer más cosas que yo… - añadió Yuuri.

De muy mala gana Víctor reconoció el desempeño de JJ, no sin que el canadiense lo retara también, pero obviamente las condiciones serían estar en un partido de hockey. En su estatus de alfa, líder y jefe Víctor no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

Así que acordaron que en el siguiente juego de práctica Víctor estaría presente como uno más del grupo.

En el fondo debía reconocer que no estaba seguro de lo que había pactado, jamás en su vida había participado en algo semejante como un equipo de cualquier deporte. Su vida podía resumirse en inviernos jugando con la nieve, clases de valet, patinaje y libertinaje.

Los días siguientes Yuuri la había pasado con Víctor viendo partidos de hockey, sabía que en el fondo el alfa no quería jugar, pero que era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para decirlo, ni se diga para retractarse. Juntos habían estudiado las reglas del juego en cuanto terminaban sus deberes de ruso. La presencia del mayor en su cuarto ya era natural a tal punto de que incluso Yakov en caso de extraviar a Víctor iba directo al cuarto 512 a buscarlo.

En cuestión de su relación íntima, las cosas seguían en el mismo ritmo, recibía besos y abrazos de Víctor todo el tiempo, pero no llegaba a hartarse de ellos. En varias ocasiones el ruso terminaba por posar su nariz en su cuello, esto lograba hacerlo estremecer, temblar sin mencionar que sus latidos terminaban a mil por hora.

Había llegado una nueva semana y con ello el momento de que Yuuri cumpliera con su castigo. Era un lunes a poco más de las 8 de la mañana cuando entró al salón de fotografía. Estaba vacío, al parecer se les había adelantado tanto al profesor como a los demás alumnos. Sin más que hacer que esperar se dispuso a ver las fotografías que adornaban toda el aula. Algunas de ellas eran de paisajes, animales, algunas otras de edificios, otras más simplemente no logró encontrarles sentido, camino por cada rincón hasta que una imagen lo atrajo, como si estuviese hipnotizado.

Era la fotografía de Víctor, en esta se encontraba sentado en un mullido sillón, contemplando por un ventanal, la habitación al parecer esa de diseño occidental, se notaba que no llevaba ropa, pero no se lograba ver nada de su cuerpo, ya que la posición del sillón lo cubría.

¿Te gusta?

¡Waaaa! – Yuuri dio un brinco.

Perdona, no quería sacarte de tú concentración, pero pronto empezará la clase.

Yuuri conoció así al profesor de la clase de fotografía Masumi.

Tú debes ser el chico que Chris mandó ¿Verdad? – lo guío para que tomara asiento.

Ah, sí. Vengo como parte de mi castigo, espero poder serles de ayuda.

Jajaja, sí eso espero. –Se acercó al rostro del japonés para examinarlo –sí, eres justo lo que estaba buscando.

¿En serio? –Yuuri jamás considero que tuviera aptitudes de modelo, incluso en su previo castigo con Chris no paraba de temblar y moverse, llevándose varios regaños en el proceso.

Claro, ya sabía yo que mi esposo no me engañaba cuando decía que tenías el estilo que buscábamos.

¡¿Su esposo?!

Así es, Chris y yo llevamos casi 5 años casados –le mostró su argolla

Yo, no creí que estuviera casado… -en su mente Yuuri pensaba que su profesor podía ser alguien tremendamente desinhibido, así que no lo imaginaba casado.

Nos conocimos en Suiza hace casi 6 años, ambos estudiábamos artes, puede que ahora no lo parezca, pero antes era muy lindo, irradiaba un aura de inocencia, quién sabe a dónde fue a parar esa aura. A veces creo que yo la eliminé. – soltó una carcajada.

Pasados unos minutos los alumnos comenzaron a llegar, entre ellos una cara conocida.

¿Pichit?

¡Hola Yuuri! ¿Qué haces por aquí? – se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo.

Pues verás…

¡Clase atención por acá!-pidió a Yuuri que se parara frente a todos- Este chico es nuestro modelo Yuuri, sean amables. –Los alumnos dieron un saludo a unísono, para después comenzar a meter lámparas, sombrillas, lentes y cámaras en diferentes bolsas y mochilas - ¡Alisten sus cosas! ¡No quiero escuchar que olvidaron sus cosas aquí! ¡La camioneta ya llegó así que vamos todos!

¿Camioneta? –Yuuri no sabía de qué hablaba.

Así es, la sesión no será en el salón, tenemos una locación en específico el día de hoy.

Espere… nadie dijo nada de salir del campus…

No te preocupes, Pichit, llévalo a la camioneta –lo entrego prácticamente en brazos del tailandés.

Pichit casi lo arroja dentro de la camioneta.

Espera Pichit, por favor dime a dónde vamos, esto no es como me lo dijeron,

Tú tranquilo Yuuri, te trataremos muy bien. –rio de lado y cerró la camioneta que comenzaba a ponerse en marcha.

En otra parte del campus, se encontraban un par de rusos practicando en la sala de valet. Cumpliendo al trato con Lilia, Víctor estaba enseñando a Yuri, le costaba admitirlo, pero el chico era muy bueno. Para cuando terminara sus estudios, si no es que antes podría convertirse en la nueva imagen del valet ruso.

-¿Vas a enseñarme bien o sólo vas a mirar la ventana? – gruñó Yuri

-Que se le va a hacer, extraño a mi amado –Víctor suspiraba mientras contemplaba la ventana –Es un completo pesar estar atrapado aquí contigo mientras me pierdo la sesión de fotos de mi querido… De no ser porque se lo prometí a Lilia ya estaría viendo el lindo trasero de mi Yuuri~

-De verdad eres repulsivo, no comprendo que le ves, es de lo más ordinario. Parece un japonés más del montón. –sacó la lengua con asco.

-Un gato roñoso como tú jamás comprendería la belleza interna de Yuuri, completamente dulce. –lo miro de reojo.

-Cómo sea, pasemos a lo siguiente… no vine a discutir contigo sobre parejas.

\- Hablando de eso… ¿Qué demonios se proponía Otabek el otro día con mi cerdito?

-No tengo idea, le pregunté al respecto y sólo me dijo.

" _Sólo pensé que lo estaba molestando_ "

-Vaya, pues más le vale. Yuuri es sólo mío. No pienso entregárselo a nadie.

\- Nadie más que tú tiene esas filias calvo, además Otabek es mi destinado. Sólo es cuestión de que se dé cuenta y te aseguro de que ni recordará al cerdo. – bufó

\- Sí fuera tu destinado él ya lo sabría –dijo irónicamente

Se dará cuenta pronto, mi celo llegará pronto – ya lo verás –Y cuando eso pase te aseguro que no podrá voltear a ver a otro que no sea yo.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola gente, perdón por la demora en esta actualización, jamás me tardé tanto. Pero he estado teniendo muchos problemas personales y familiares así que en eso me ocupe, pero espero retomar las actualizaciones semanales.**

 **Quiero agradecerles pro sus likes, votos y reviews, me alegra mucho leer sus comentarios, en un inicio planeaba meter más Victuuri en este capítulo, pero al final llegué a más de 2 mil palabras y no me gusta que los capítulos excedan este número, porque no me gustaría abarrotarlos de texto.**

 **Asi que en el próximo veremos la sesión de fotos de Yuuri ewe créanme les gustará. Además de que podremos ver un poco más de Otario ewe/ y Pichit por fin contará sobre su relación. Y de ser posible el partido de Hockey, de verdad espero por eso.**

 **Por cierto, no encontré ninguna imagen semejante a la de la foto de Víctor, más que la que está de portada del capítulo, así que espero se den una idea, de cómo sería.**

 **Para los que leen "Odio a todos los Nikiforov" espero poder actualizar este fin de semana.**

 **Sin más por el momento me despido.**

 **Esta historia se publica en wattpad y**

 **Queda prohibida su adaptación, traducción y copia.**


	15. Día 14

***Sale de un rincón oscuro***

 **Mil disculpas por dejar tanto tiempo sin actuu… Sólo me queda decir que he estado muy... "inestable" estos días, así que aunque ya tengo las ideas para lo que sigue simplemente no me dan ganas de ponerme a escribir… Además de que mi lap al parecer está teniendo un problema con el Windows, ya veré cómo lo soluciono. Pero bueno acá les dejo el cap. Por cierto me iré a ver a Kubo a Guadalajara, les subiré las fotos que logre tomar.**

 **Disfruten.**

Día 14

Yuuri salió de la camioneta cuando todos los demás alumnos ya estaban dentro de ése edificio, no era necesario ser una mente brillante para darse cuenta de qué clase de lugar era dónde había acabado.

¡Pichit! ¿Qué se supone que significa esto…? –busco con la mirada a su amigo y vecino.

¿Qué significa? Pues nada, sólo es un motel, uno muy caro por cierto. Así que démonos prisa.

Pasaron la recepción diciendo que venían con el grupo de la escuela y subieron por el ascensor, el cual tenía música un tanto sugerente para "animar" el ambiente.

¿De verdad será aquí la sesión? – preguntó el japonés.

Sí, no puedo creer que aún metidos aquí no lo creas. ¿Para qué otro motivo te traería a un motel? No soy infiel Yuuri, además de seguro me matarían. –rio y tembló sólo de pensar en qué pasaría sí Seung lo descubriera siéndole infiel.

¿Eh? ¿Infiel?

Jajajaja, te cuento cuando hayamos terminado.

Sonó la campanilla que anunciaba la llegada del par al piso 8, vieron como los demás estaban con la puerta abierta y entraron.

Muy bien chicos, ya todo está listo –Volteó a ver a Yuuri –Por favor ve a cambiarte – le extendió una pequeña bolsa con lo que parecía tela.

¿Eh? Creí que la sesión sería sin nada… -se sonrosó

Pues… No es tal cual, pero bueno. Será mejor que te des prisa, para usar este lugar debimos pagar igual que los demás así que sólo tenemos una hora.

¡Sí! ¡Ya voy! –Realmente le angustiaba tener que hacer que los demás gastaran más dinero del necesario sólo porque él no se daba prisa, esperaba completar su castigo sin causarle problemas a otros.

Entró a lo que sería un baño, con una enorme tina y varias botellas de diferentes aceites y jabones, con pequeñas etiquetas con la leyenda "De usarlo, favor de entregar está etiqueta en recepción al pagar por favor".

Vaya, este lugar de verdad es para gente con dinero.

No era para menos, el hogar de Yuuri era un hotel también, pero era de un ambiente más familiar, apto para todo público. Por lo mismo el ambiente de ese lugar era nuevo para el castaño.

Creo que a un lugar como este sólo podría venir con Víctor… -murmuró mientras sacaba las prendas de la bolsa -¿Qué demonios es esto?

En medio de sus intentos de ponerse las prendas Yuuri escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

¿Todo bien Yuuri?

Eh… Pues eso creo…

No vayas a ponerte el antifaz aún, primero debemos maquillarte y peinarte.

Unos minutos más tarde Yuuri salió del baño, usando un ligero color negro con detalles en color rojo, de este tiraban unas medias también color negro. Para sus partes privadas usaba una diminuta y prácticamente transparente tanga hecha de encajes. Era un hecho que esa prenda no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Muy bien, ahora a maquillaje –Dijo Masumi guiándolo al pequeño tocador que había en el cuarto.

Hay que hacer algo con su cabello. – Dijo una de las chicas presentes.

¡Déjamelo a mí! –exclamó Pichit –Ya antes he hecho que luzca como todo un galán.

En medio de tirones de cabello y mucho fijador para el cabello Masumi le explicaba a Yuuri en que consistiría lo que necesitaban para la sesión.

Le comentó que el tema a expresar era "Agape y Eros" y deseaba representarlos ambos desde el punto de vista de la sexualidad. Su trabajo en resumen consistía en hacer varias poses en diferentes partes del cuarto.

"Relájate" – fue su última indicación.

Cuando terminaron de maquillar a Yuuri, le colocaron un antifaz color negro que tenía diminutas piedras en las orillas, a un costado se encontraba una pluma color negro. Pichit lo peinó con todo el cabello hacía atrás, como lo había hecho con anterioridad.

La primera parte de la sesión se llevó a cabo en la cama, Yuuri estaba mucho más que nervioso, tanto que simplemente no lograba captar el eros que era necesario para la sesión.

Yuuri, no estás ni un poco relajado… -suspiró Masumi, estaba tomando más tiempo del que tenían planeado, era obvio que requerirían ampliar una hora más –Hagamos un ejercicio de mentalización… Cierra tus ojos, respira profundamente y exhala… una vez más… muy bien… Ahora quiero que estires tus manos y tus piernas… olvida que estás aquí, piensa que estás en tu cuarto… tranquilamente acomodado en tú cama.

En la mente de Yuuri se imaginaba a sí mismo en su cuarto, pero no en el de la escuela, sino en el cuarto de su casa en hasetsu, estaba tan concentrado que casi creía escuchar el agua de los baños a lo lejos.

Muy bien, ahora que estás relajado… imagínate a una persona que te guste mucho… Esa persona entra a tu cuarto, muy despacio, apenas y notas que entró…

No era necesario adivinar a quién imaginaba Yuuri, frente a él en sus pensamientos estaba Víctor, tenía esa ceñida playera negra que usaba para las prácticas. Entraba con completa delicadeza cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Ahora, esa persona se sienta en la cama… se acerca poco a poco… acomoda su rostro a un lado de tu cara y susurra al oído…

"Sedúceme"

Como por arte de magia o tal vez en medio de un trance Yuuri comenzó a acomodarse en la cama, cada una de las posturas que tenía era cada vez más eróticas.

¡Muy bien muchachos! Recuerden, varón de 173 cm de altura, busquen bien el centro, cuiden la iluminación, en 5 minutos cambiaremos de área.

Como si estuviera hipnotizado Yuuri fue llevado de la mano de Pichit al siguiente lugar, este era un enorme sillón tipo diván, dónde Yuuri siguió posando para los ojos y flases.

Por ultimo fueron a un balcón, el aire frío hacía que los pezones del japonés se erectaran, pero a su vez le daba aún más esa aura de seducción que Masumi deseaba.

Esto es todo, Yuuri ya puedes irte a vestir. Debemos darnos prisa y llegar a la siguiente locación. –Dijo palmeando el hombro del menor que seguía perdido en sus fantasías.

¿Ya terminó? -Estaba algo aletargado, no recordaba mucho de lo que estuvo haciendo los últimos momentos. Sus pensamientos se perdieron por completo en la fantasía de estar con Víctor.

Yuuri, será mejor que te calmes, estás empezando a apestar… Puede que tú no lo notes, pero créeme que todos lo demás sí.

¡Ah! –sólo gritó y se metió corriendo al baño.

Lo mejor será que te laves un poco el cuerpo. –dijo Pichit mientras le pasaba su ropa a través de la puerta.

Sí, lo sé, perdóna

Oye, deberías ir al médico, es de verdad peligroso que andes así por la vida. Podrían atacarte en un callejón o algo así.

Lo sé, Pero no había tenido este tipo de problemas hasta que …

¿Hasta que apareció Víctor? –insinuó el tailandés.

¿Crees que sea por él? – Yuuri salió, con el rostro escurriéndole y con una toalla mojada con la que se limpiaba.

¿Se te ocurre otro motivo? – Pichit comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida del cuarto siendo seguido con Yuuri.

Subieron a la camioneta para tomar rumbo al último lugar para la sesión. Estacionaron y Yuuri contempló un edificio occidental, lo conocía sólo de nombre pesé a que en sus planes en cuanto se mudara era ir a ese lugar.

¿Te gusta este museo? – Preguntó Masumi.

Siempre he querido venir aquí, pero al parecer nunca lo lograba. ¿De verdad haremos las fotos aquí?

Así es, en la parte de arriba hay una pequeña biblioteca y hay algunos murales con temas religiosos. Tuve que rellenar cientos de papeles en la oficina de administración pero por fin obtuve el permiso de usarla.

Ya veo…

El lugar es hermoso Yuuri, mira por allá hay unas fuentes.

Entrando el ambiente cambió radicalmente, completo silencio, casi no había gente, caminaron lo más sigilosos posibles. Subieron unas escaleras de caracol con un barandal de madera, en el centro colgaba un candelabro de cristal y en las paredes había varios murales.

Atravesaron unas enormes puertas de madera color cerezo para adentrarse en la pequeña biblioteca, se podía ver un área que estaba destinada a la lectura, ya que contaba con algunos sillones que lucían bastante antiguos.

Masumi dio la orden de empezar a armar las luces y colocar cámaras. Después le entregó a Yuuri la que sería su vestimenta. Lo guio a un pequeño cuarto, que probablemente sólo era un armario, para que lo usara de vestidor.

El último atuendo no era muy diferente del anterior, sólo que esta vez eran tonos blancos y rosas lo que lo adornaban. El antifaz era lo único que tenía un cambio, ya que no tenía una pluma, sino que colgaba del lado izquierdo una pequeña cadena color plata con un dije ovalado en tonos rosa.

Su peinado esta vez era algo más "normal" para sus estándares de peinados, sólo que intentaron hacer que se viera más ondulado en las puntas.

"Para darle un toque más angelical" – Dijo una de las chicas de la clase.

Muy bien Yuuri, esta vez tu lugar será aquí –Masumi le señaló un sofá – Quisiera que te pusieras de costado, dándonos la espalda y volteando ligeramente tu cara hacía este lado.

En definitiva esas órdenes fueron simples, aunque le daba vergüenza darles de frente con el trasero. Pero no hubo necesidad de indicaciones claras como con "eros". Sólo Pichit remató la sesión con un grito de "¡Piensa en Víctor!"

Cambiaron dos veces más, poniendo a Yuuri a posar frente a un ventanal y una vez más recargado en un libero sosteniendo un pequeño libro con forro de cuero color negro.

•

De regreso en la camioneta, Pichit y Yuuri tomaron los asientos de atrás, el japonés estaba más que exhausto, jamás creyó que posar fuera algo tan cansado, aún tenía maquillaje y algo de diamantina en el cuerpo, los risos también se mantenían pero decidió no hacer nada con ellos hasta regresar a casa a bañarse.

Masumi ofreció comprar comida para que todos comieran en el auto mientras llevaba a todos de regreso al campus. Comieron hamburguesas y malteadas, para el castaño fue la gloria, ya que no le permitieron comer nada en todo el día por temor a mancharse o el vestuario o la cara. Devoraron la comida como sí no hubiese un mañana. Llegando al campus todos los alumnos bajaron para llevar el material al salón, Yuuri que ya había repuesto energía apoyó con varias bolsas. Terminada la labor él y Pichit se acompañaron hasta su edificio, al final eran vecinos.

Oye Yuuri… Quería decirte algo

¿Pasa algo malo? ¿No les guste para las fotos? ¿Lo arruine?

Jajajaja, claro que no. Estuviste perfecto, en cuanto las editemos te las muestro, de lo que quería hablarte es sobre algo personal… - Yuuri notó como su amigo se estaba sonrojando un poco.

Claro, cuéntame.

Verás… Yo estoy saliendo con alguien y pues creo que estoy enamorado.

…

¿Yuuri?

Espera, lo estoy procesando… Pues primero que nada debo felicitarte, me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿La conozco?

Sí, lo conoces, es un chico. Está en el equipo de patinaje… de hecho fue gracias a eso que lo conocí

¿Georgi?

Eh… no

¿No sería Yurio verdad?

Jajajaja, no es demasiado rubio para mi gusto.

Pues… no creo que …

¿Yuuri? –el tailandés vio a su amigo quedar en shock

¿ES VICTOR?

¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Me ofendes! ¿Acaso crees que me atrevería a interponerme entre ustedes?

¿Nosotros? No…Noo… entiendo de que hablas… nosotros no tenemos esa clase de relación… -tartamudeo.

Ajá, y khalan no está muerto. Son más que obvios.

¿De verdad? –Yuuri estaba por completo apenado.

Pero bueno, de quién te hablo es de Seung... él y yo tenemos una relación… Perdón por no decírtelo antes, pero él está algo preocupado de que todos se enteren. –Pichit bajo la cabeza, la idea de no hacer pública su obvia relación le molestaba un poco, no le gustaba no poder publicar sus fotos juntos.

Pues creo que entiendo un poco cómo ve la situación Seung… Tal vez entre menos personas sepan menos se entrometerán en su relación ¿No crees?

Pues puede ser… Pero quisiera al menos poder presumir cuando salimos… No es como que vaya a tomarle fotos desnudo… Aunque no sería mala idea.

Jajajaja no lo he tratado mucho, pero estoy seguro de que sí haces eso de seguro te mata y te tira al mar… -en el fondo Yuuri le tenía un poco de miedo a Seung.

•

Ya veo, así que agape y eros, son muy buenos temas –Dijo Víctor mientras comía katsudon en la cafetería, todo el día de ayer no tuvo contacto con Yuuri, así que en cuanto tuvo tiempo lo invitó a comer.

Eso creo, además Masumi es alguien muy agradable, espero a que las fotos queden bien…

Eres tú posando cerdito, de seguro serán magnificas. –tomó un sorbo a su gaseosa.

Por cierto Víctor, ¿Tú sabías que Pichit esta saliendo con Seung? –dijo limpiándose restos de comida de la boca.

Pues claro, todos lo saben, Mila los encontró muy cariñosos en los lockers de la posta.

¿De verdad? –Yuuri jamás lo había notado.

Si, bueno yo creo que entre ellos y Otabek y Yurio deberían de hacer una competencia de "los obvios".

¿Yurio sale con Otabek? –en definitiva el jamás lo notó.

Jajajaja no cómo tal, pero el gatito se muere de ganas de que Otabek lo volté a ver, es más míralos allá van –Dijo señalando fuera de la cafetería.

Tienes razón, pero creo que se ven bien juntos.

Opino igual, pero no se ven mejor que nosotros juntos –dijo poniendo el tazón vacío –Bien me voy a entrenar para el partido de hockey

Víctor, sobre eso. Creo de verdad que no deberías hacerlo. Tengo el presentimiento de que no va a acabar bien.

No te aflijas Yuuri, ya verás cómo meteré todos los balones en la red – dijo riendo

Víctor… se usan discos, no balones…

... ¡Eso mismo dije!

•

Otabek se dirigía a la biblioteca, para no variar desde hace días Yurio lo seguía a todas partes, llegaba al punto de que en realidad no le molestaba. A veces hasta comían juntos.

Dedicado por completo a sus estudios el kazajo se sentó en una amplía mesa la cual llenó de libros. A su lado se sentó el rubio, no planeaba ponerse a estudiar, realmente no le interesaba mucho las demás clases a parte de las que tenía con Víctor y Lilia.

Otabek…

Dime Yuri –dijo sin dejar de ver sus libros

Tengamos sexo.

Eso sí había logrado que el moreno dejara de ver sus libros.

¿Perdona que dijiste? –Quería rectificar sí sus oídos no lo habían engañado

QUE TENGAMOS SEXO.

No.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

Porque está cerca tú celo, si no es que ya empezó, hueles bastante. –bajó su libro y volteó su silla para quedar frente al menor.

Qué más da, al parecer no has notado que eres mi destinado, tal vez si llegamos a tercera base por fin lo notes.

Ya me había dado cuenta desde hace mucho.

¿Qué? –gritó, para ser callado por los demás presentes.

Que me di cuenta desde el primer día que te conocí, no es como que fuera muy complicado notar como hueles.

¿Y porque no habías dicho nada? –Yurio estaba anonadado por la respuesta del otro.

Creí que era obvio para ambos, además después de ese día no te me despegabas, pensé que esa era tu manera de mantenerme marcado y que nadie se me acercara. Además servía para ambos, nadie se ha acercado tampoco a ti.

Lo que decía el moreno era verdad, desde que estaba cerca de él ningún alfa había intentado si quiera hablarle, cosa que le alegraba, en Rusia al menos un tipo por semana deseaba entablar algún tipo de relación con él.

Y por cierto –tomo la quijada del menor y la acerco a su rostro –puede que no lo parezca pero me gustan las cosas más tradicionales, así que no haré algo más que esto hasta que hayamos progresado –beso con ternura la frente del rubio para luego volver a acomodarse a leer el resto de sus libros.

Por su parte esa noche Yurio comprendió algo, al parecer su fogosa y candente vida universitaria se vería opacada por los estrictos y tradicionales ideales de su alfa.

Bueno, al final supongo que podré intentar quitarlo del camino del bien, honestamente no creo soportar estar sin hacerlo con él… ¿O sí?

 **Continuará…**

 **Ok iba a publicar antes, pero tuve que acabar de jugar residente vil 7 :DD**

 **No me esperaba que Eveline era la viejita (spoiler)**

 **Así que hasta acá el cap, espero sus reviews y votos**

 **Recuerden que todas mis historias (sólo tengo dos) se publican en wattpad y fanfiction**

 **Queda prohibido, re subir, adaptar y traducir esta historia.**


	16. Día 15

Día 15

El horror, el placer, el cielo y el infierno. Todo eso sentía Víctor mientras contemplaba esas enormes fotos de su amado, prácticamente sin nada puesto, posando cómo sí deseara seducir a todos en la galería.

Ya estaba al tanto de bajo qué circunstancias y con cuales motivos se tomaron las fotos de castigo de Yuuri, pero algo era la versión resumida además de censurada que su omega le había compartida, dónde ocultaba el hecho de que posaba como una vedet que deseaba conquistar a cuanto caballero se le acercara.

Esto no es nada como me lo dijiste –Volteó a ver a Yuuri.

Te juro que en las vistas preliminares no se veían así, de verdad –Es necesario mencionar que Yuuri sólo vio de reojo las fotos, ya que tenían el tiempo contado.

Y bien chicos ¿Qué les parecen? –Por detrás de ellos apareció Masumi –Recuerden que pueden comprar la que gusten, los fondos serán para comprar nuevas cámaras y luces.

¡¿Qué?! –dijeron a unísono -¡¿Están a la venta?!

Pues claro, casi todos venden sus proyectos. Estos en especial eran parte de un proyecto y necesitamos reponer los gastos de las locaciones, vestuario y utilería.

Víctor… ¿Y ahora qué hago? Esto será mi ruina, quién sabe qué clase de personas pueden comprarla… ¿Víctor? –Yuuri volteó en busca del consuelo del alfa, pero ya no estaba presente.

Acaba de salir corriendo por allá –Señaló Masumi –Parece ser que tenía prisa.

Víctor…

A otro lado del campus, cerca del estacionamiento, justo en la entrada del edificio de administración estaba Yakov y Lilia, dispuestos a regresar a casa después de sus labores. Cuando a lo lejos notaron como un bulto iba corriendo directo a ellos.

¡Yakov! –Gritó Víctor antes de abalanzarse sobre el mayor haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. -¡Préstame dinero! ¡Ahora! ¡Es una emergencia!

¿Y ahora qué demonios te pasa? Primero el auto, ahora dinero ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué te de mi cama? –Gritaba furioso intentando quitarse de encima a su hijastro.

Iugh no, que asco créeme que eso jamás te lo pediría, sólo de imaginar… Bua… -saco la lengua –Sin ofender Lilia…

No me ofendo, pero lo que sí me interesa es saber para qué quieres dinero, ayer se te dio el dinero de tú semana. Cuando dijiste que vivirías en los dormitorios aclaraste que querías más independencia, así que ahora no comprendo en que te pudiste acabar todo el dinero. –Dijo mientras ofrecía su mano al menor para que se levantara, no porque no pudiese hacerlo solo, sino porque al parecer la espalda de Yakov no soportaría mucho tiempo más el peso extra.

Aún tengo el dinero, sólo compre comida, pero quiero comprar unas fotografías… -dijo sonriendo, sabía a la perfección que esa sonrisa servía muy bien cuando de convencer a Lilia se trataba.

¿Fotos? ¿Es para algún trabajo?

No, la verdad es que el modelo es Yuuri con casi nada de ropa y me niego a que alguien tenga una sola de esas fotos.

Entonces olvídalo. –Sentenció Yakov dando media vuelta tomando de la cintura a su esposa.

Ah- Por favor… De verdad debo prohibir que alguien vea así a Yuuri –comenzó a hacer un pequeño berrinche a los que a sus ojos eran sus únicos padres.

Ya dije que no, sí el chico es un modelo debes acostumbrarte a esto. –añadió Lilia

En sí no es modelo, sólo se lo pidieron por esta vez… -Víctor los siguió hasta el estacionamiento.

Ni hablar, tendrás que decidir o comes o compras fotos de tu novio. –Yakov abrió la puerta para que Lilia entrara y se dirigió a su asiento.

¡Es mi futuro esposo! –Corrigió el albino.

Oh ya veo, entonces tráelo contigo el fin de semana a la casa. Apenas y lo he visto contigo por el campus quisiera conocerlo. –Lilia agachaba su cabeza para poder ver a Víctor desde el otro lado del auto. –Quiero conocerlo.

¿Ah? – Esto eran hasta cierto punto malas noticias, siempre que Lilia deseaba conocer a su pareja de momento significaba algo… PELIGRO.

Ya la oíste Vitya, te veré en clases. - Yakov cerró la ventanilla de su auto y encendió su auto.

Justo en ese momento olvidó por completo el asunto de las fotos, recordando cómo era el "especial" trato que daba Lilia a sus parejas (al menos a las que llegó a presentarles) y las cosas nunca terminaban bien.

•

De regreso en la galería de fotografía se encontraban varios alfas cerca de Yuuri, todos mencionando lo bello que se veía en las fotos, agregando cometarios sobre que debería dedicarse al modelaje y también una que otra invitación a salir.

En vista de que Víctor no regresaba Yuuri sólo respondía con monosílabos, declinando cada propuesta que se le hacía. Desde la preparatoria no se sentía tan acorralado por alfas preguntando sobre él, su condición de omega además de su situación emocional.

Pichit intervino alejando a su amigo de la horda que comenzaba a reunirse, lo tomó de la mano, decidió a no alejarse hasta que el albino viniera a relevarlo del cuidado del japonés.

Gracias, ya no sabía cómo salir de ahí –el japonés estaba ofuscado por tanta atención.

No te preocupes, para eso son los amigos. Además me siento parcialmente culpable de que seas el centro de atención.

Lo sabía, fuiste tú el que editó las fotos.

Jajajaja, ¿Tienen todo mi estilo? – rio sin más.

Eso creo, sólo las vi un poco y pensé "Ah, esto fue obra de Pichit" –intentó ocultar su risa detrás de su mano. –Pero sabes, me cuesta cree que ése sea yo.

¿No creías que tuvieras tanto eros dentro? –restregó su codo en las costillas del castaño.

La verdad es que jamás lo imaginé.

Oh… mi querido Yuuri, tienes suficiente energía sexual como para iluminar todo el campus –reía mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo.

¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Además pues…! No es como que tenga… mucha experiencia…

Lo sé querido amigo, eres más virgen que el aceite de oliva

No te burles… La verdad he estado pensando mucho en eso… Y sobre Víctor.

Oh ya veo, quieres que Víctor sea el primero

Eso creo, yo siento algo por él… Pero aún no estoy del todo seguro, además no estoy muy seguro de cómo decírselo…

Sólo párate frente al él y dile "Víctor cógeme como sí no hubiera un mañana" –Dijo con pose triunfal.

No creo poder hacer eso Pichit, antes me moriría de vergüenza.

Su plática fue interrumpida cuando vieron al albino entrando de nuevo. Algo acalorado, de seguro fue y regresó corriendo.

-Oye Pichit ¿Cuánto cuesta cada una de las fotos? –Estaba de verdad decidido a sobrevivir de pan de caja y agua por el resto de la semana con tal de no dejar que alguien comprara la imagen de su amado.

-Cada una tiene etiqueta, pero en especial esas 4 son mías –señaló el fondo del pasillo, dónde las 4 imágenes colgaban de un muro, era cierto; de todas esas eran las mejores. –Me hicieron pasar el proyecto con una nota sobresaliente.

Sin más Víctor corrió, tomó las pequeñas etiquetas de todas quedando en shock. Ni el dinero de su semana era suficiente para comprar una sola.

Ven acá –Tomó a Pichit y se lo llevó lejos de Yuuri -¿Cuál puedo comprar con esto? –Le mostró todo el efectivo que tenía disponible.

Mmm, con eso te puedes comprar un pastel pequeño, una caja de condones; que Yuuri se coma el pastel y tú puedes comerte al modelo, pero te aseguro que ninguna foto vale eso. –dijo irónico.

¡Usurero! –dijo haciendo una rabieta

El arte es caro, ya deberías saberlo. Además te recomiendo que vayas a salvar a tu amado que ya lo están asechando –apunto su mano a dónde estaba Yuuri de nuevo siendo asediado con preguntas personales.

Lo último que pudo ver Pichit fue como Víctor llegaba con una postura amenazante, tomando por la cintura a su amigo y llevándoselo a algún lado.

–Al parecer te divertiste editando a Katsuki –escuchó un leve reclamo

-Waaa, ¡Viniste! – corrió a abrazar a su novio. –Creí que ibas a estar ocupado.

\- Aun lo estoy, pero tome un descanso y vine. ¿Así que está es tú obra maestra? – Dijo examinando los cuadros –muy sugerente diría yo.

\- ¿Acaso estás celoso? –Se restregó en el hombro del alfa –Pero debo reconocer que eso me hace un poco feliz.

-Para nada, pero me sorprende lo bien que detallaste los pezones, las caderas y las piernas. –Seung no dejaba de poner atención prácticamente ignorando a Pichit –En definitiva es un lindo omega… -susurró.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Ahora yo estoy celoso! –Pichit tapó los ojos del coreano –Algo era molestar un poco a Víctor, pero ni de broma le agradaba que su novio se ensimismara viendo a su mejor amigo en interiores. – Aunque para mí ambos son muy lindos…

•

Las ventas de las fotografías fueran tal éxito que Masumi trató de convencer a Yuuri para ser de modelo el próximo mes, pero esta vez la temática sería de "cuentos de hadas", al final el castaño había negado todas y cada una de las propuestas, alegando que para esas fechas sería vacaciones por lo que ya tenía organizado regresar a su casa.

Es una lástima, me hubiera encantado ver a mi cerdito vestido como Alicia, o tal vez como caperucita, creo que moriría de amor sí te vistieras de sireno. –Decía Víctor mientras imaginaba dulces escenas de su amado.

Yo también quisiera verlo, de seguro mi senpai sería más lindo que con el encaje negro. –se unió a las fantasía un muy apenado Minami.

Ustedes dos dijeron que iba a ponerse a estudiar y sólo hablan, así que o guardan silencio o se van cada uno a su cuarto. –Yuuri estaba algo frustrado, su cuarto nuevamente fue invadido esta vez no sólo por Víctor, sino que Minami estaba presente también; jamás comprendía como lograban meterse en su cuarto.

¡Sí senpai! –hizo un ademan cual soldado y regresó a sus libros.

Yuuri, debo irme. Hoy practicaré para el partido, creo que por fin comprendí todo. –Dijo Víctor tomando sus cosas y besando la frente del castaño. Imagen que logró sonrojar a Minami.

Víctor enserio aún puedes renunciar, te lo pido por favor… Estoy seguro de que esto no puede acabar bien. – Yuuri ya había visto las prácticas de hockey y aunque JJ intentaba que no fuera muy obvia su inexperiencia, eso a la larga era imposible.

Todo pase que le daban a Víctor lo perdía, nunca alcanzaba a sus compañeros, la única vez que logró que el disco entrara en la red fue por un autogol. En resumen, eso no era para él.

Querido, te juro que estará bien. Ya verás, incluso me hice una playera que dice "Te amo Yuuri", me la pondré debajo de la del uniforme, así cuando meta un gol podré presumirla a todo el mundo. Y después celebraremos con Yakov y Lilia.

Oh, por favor no lo hagas… -Estaba en shock, debía detener ése partido como fuera.

Aww, mi cerdito está apenado, no te angusties, yo siempre velaré por nuestro amor. – posó su dedo en la nariz del contrario y se despidió de Minami para después salir.

Se ve que su relación va muy bien senpai –Minami estaba algo avergonzado de ser espectador de tales escenas.

Pues no sé si esto sea una relación de verdad, eso es algo que aún debo solucionar. –suspiró

¿Acaso no quieres a Víctor-senpai?

No es eso, sólo que digamos… -rascó su nuca intentando ponerle palabras a sus sentimientos – sólo creó que nos falta… digamos ponerle un nombre.

Oh ya veo, pues deberías decirle. Víctor-senpai se ve muy enamorado de ti, eso lo hará muy feliz.

Supongo que eso haré… Ahora mejor regresemos a estudiar

•

Era el día decisivo, pese a todos sus esfuerzos Yuuri no logró convencer a Víctor de retirarse, por lo que decidió ir directamente con JJ y pedirle que de algún modo no dejara a jugar al ruso. Pero este se negó alegando que sería indigno prohibirle jugar. Pero le propuso apoyar al albino con tal de que no quedara en ridículo, ambos sabían a la perfección que era imposible que Víctor lograra hacer algo de provecho en el juego; a cambio Le hizo prometer a Yuuri que irían juntos al cine en el próximo descanso.

De acuerdo, pero yo escojo la película… - dijo rendido

Perfecto, pero no me culpes sí de todas formas no logra algo, honestamente no es lo suyo, nada como lo que puede hacer un rey del hockey y que puede darle una paliza en el patinaje.

Eso supuse, pero por favor sólo que no haga algo como el autogol de los entrenamientos.

Jajajaja, eso fue épico, no te preocupes Yuuri, ya me las arreglaré –dijo echando para atrás los lentes del japonés –de verdad se ven bien en ti, nunca me equivoco.

•

Lo único que podía asegurar Yuuri era que Víctor se veía realmente apuesto en el uniforme de hockey, tal vez un poco más ancho por las hombreras, pero en general lucía muy bien.

Antes de entrar a la pista Yuuri se acercó en un último intento de que se detuviera, pero al final fue en balde.

No te preocupes Yuuri, le presumiré a todos mi playera de amor y celebraremos con mi familia –dijo con su peculiar sonrisa de corazón.

Sin más entró a la pista. Fue de lo más peculiar de ver, Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a ver en esa misma pista a Víctor patinando como sí flotara sobre el hielo, haciendo piruetas y saltos. Pero ahora mismo era algo completamente opuesto.

Al parecer JJ había colocado al ruso en un flanco por la derecha, no era un puesto muy importante, pero al menos no estaría al frente, dónde podría golpearlo.

Se escuchó el timbre que marcaba el inicio y el partido. Para los espectadores la escena era un tanto hilarante, puesto que el ruso no lograba llevarles el paso a los demás.

Pasados 5 min de juego JJ le pasó el disco a Víctor, quien sintiéndose triunfoso volteó a ver a Yuuri hacia las gradas, otra vez con su sonrisa de corazón mientras gritaba:

" _Mira Yuuri, tengo el disco"_

Y fue lo último que se logró ver del albino, ya que fue embestido por el resto de los jugadores quienes literalmente lo aplastaron contra la orilla de la pista.

Yuuri salió corriendo hasta el lado de la pista dónde estaban todos los jugadores ensimismados sobre Víctor, poco a poco se fueron quitando dejando al final a un completamente inconsciente ruso.

¡Hay un herido! ¡Llamen a la ambulancia! –Gritó JJ mientras verificaba la respiración del otro alfa.

¿Está bien? –Yuuri gritaba desde la orilla

Sí, pero se acabó el juego para él…

Sacaron en camilla a Víctor de la pista con dirección a los lockers, acompañados del omega. El final del camino estuvo en la enfermería. Entre la doctora y Yuuri comenzaron a quitarle el uniforme al mayor.

Después de deshacerse de la camisa y las hombreras Yuuri pudo ver la "Playera del amor" de la que tanto alardeaba el alfa. En ella estaba la leyenda "Te amo Yuuri" con dos pequeños dibujos de un conejo y un cerdito sentados uno al lado del otro.

Yuuri… -habló el mayor arrastrando las palabras.

Buenos días dormilón –el omega se acercó y acarició el rostro contrario con la mano -¿Te duele algo?

Sólo de la cabeza a los pies… Pero –intentó recostarse –creo que sobreviviré.

Espera, con cuidado. –Yuuri termino por ayudarlo a acomodarse –la doctora acaba de salir, fue a avisarle al profesor Yakov y a su esposa.

Oh… Supongo que al final JJ ganó…

Algo así, pero no creo que vaya a decirlo… -en el fondo Yuuri sabía que JJ estuvo más que decidido a ayudar a Víctor. – Por cierto tu playera del amor es muy linda.

Todo sea porque me aceptes aquí –señaló el pecho de Yuuri, justo dónde sus latidos se escuchaban con más fuerzas.

Tal vez ya estás ahí… -el omega ya no sabía ni que decía, sólo sentía su corazón latiendo

Con todos sus esfuerzos Víctor trató de levantarse para poder besar al castaño, viendo esto Yuuri busco ayudar al otro acercándose, sólo para ser interrumpidos por la entrada de Yakov y Lilia.

Pues no pareces estar tan mal –dijo Yakov

Ni tan mal acompañado – añadió Lilia

Por instinto Yuuri tomó distancia.

Al parecer dejarte viviendo solo trae más problemas que soluciones Vitya… La doctora dijo que estabas bien, pero de todas formas vayamos a un hospital.

¿Qué demonios traes puesto? – Lilia no paraba de buscarle sentido a la playera del amor de su hijastro.

Oye, yo no critico tus peinados, deja mi ropa en paz –balbuceo girando su cara.

Cómo sea, ¿Puedes pararte?

Sí, pero no creo poder correr una maratón… -dijo tentándose las costillas, de verdad le dolían.

Creo que será mejor que te vayas muchacho –pidió (ordenó) Lilia al omega

Oye Lilia, eso fue rudo, sí no quiere no tiene que irse –se quejó el albino

Ah… sí, perdón. Creo que será lo mejor… -Se acercó a Víctor para despedirse –Lo mejor será que me vaya, en cuanto salgas del médico llámame… O bueno, yo te llamo.

Y con eso Yuuri salió casi corriendo de la enfermería.

Eso fue demasiado Lilia, sé que nunca te han fascinado mis relaciones, pero deberías ser más amable. –Víctor comenzaba a ponerse los zapatos.

Mi afecto no es regalo debe ganarse. –dijo sin más

•

El omega iba corriendo prácticamente a su cuarto, por el alfa ya sabía sobre su actual situación familiar con los profesores, pero era la primera vez que tenía tal acercamiento con la profesora de ballet, al parecer no le era muy grato.

Y aún estaba pendiente la comida del fin de semana, su cabeza rebuscaba por todos lados algún buen pretexto para negar su asistencia, sí en tan sólo unos minutos cerca logró intimidarlo y echarlo, una comida en su territorio sería algo por demás incómodo.

Cerca de llegar al cuarto 512 notó un bulto en su puerta. Conforme se iba acercando notó que no era una bolsa como pensó a la distancia, era Yuri que al parecer estaba esperándolo.

¿Yurio? – se agachó a la altura de su rostro.

Por fin llegas cerdo, necesito un favor

¿Un favor? –pensó muchas cosas, pero la opción de un favor no estaba entre ellas.

Sí

…

¡Enséñame a seducir a un alfa!

¡¿Eh?!

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola a mis queridas lectoras y lectores. Espero que les haya gustado por fin pude poner ese partido que tanto deseaba escribir, me tomó más capítulos de los que creí.**

 **Pronto veremos de Otario, de hecho estoy pensando en que el próximo capítulo no sea todo Victuuri como este, sino darles más relevancia a otros personajes.**

 **Para los que están en wattpad ya vieron mis anuncios de mis otros fics, para los de fanfiction y AO3 espero que puedan darle una oportunidad a mis otras obras.**

 **Gracias por leer, comentar, votar y dejar sus kudos**

 **TODOS MIS FICS SE PUBLICAN EN WATTPAD, FANFICTION Y AO3**


	17. Día 16

Día 16

¡Enséñame a seducir a un alfa!

¡¿Eh?!

No cabía en él lo que el rubio le decía, ¿seducir? ¿De qué demonios le háblala?

Yuri, la verdad no entiendo de qué demonios me hablas –estiró su mano para que el menor se pudiera levantar.

Pues de eso mismo, quiero que me enseñes a tener a un alfa a mis pies… -dijo levantándose.

No veo de qué manera se te ocurrió que yo sabría cómo lograr semejante cosa…

Vamos, sí toda la escuela sabe que Víctor se arrastra por dónde pisas, enséñame a hacer eso.

Te aseguro que yo no he hecho nada para que él haga ese tipo de cosas, simplemente las hace.

No te creo, algo debes de hacer; sí no, no imagino que demonios le vio a un cerdo sin chiste cómo tú, de seguro se la pasan haciendo cosas sucias en su cuarto ¿Es eso verdad?

¡Claro que no!

¡Entonces dime! ¡Estoy tan desesperado que hasta te lo estoy preguntando a ti! –grito a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Ok, primero que nada cálmate. – abrió la puerta de su cuarto – pasa.

El menor acepto sin rechistar, entró al cuarto del omega castaño y se sentó en la cama.

Vaya, está más limpio de lo que creí…

Gracias… ¿Quieres algo de tomar? –Yuuri metió en la pequeña cocina que tenía buscando entre las diversas latas del mini refrigerador que tenía.

Soda está bien.

El japonés le entregó la lata y se sentó en el piso frente a él.

Y bien, ¿Ahora sí podrías explicarme que es lo que quieres?

Ya te dije, que me enseñes a tener a un alfa como un completo idiota por mi, así como tienes a Víctor.

Ah… -suspiró –enserio no he hecho absolutamente nada, cuando menos lo pensé Víctor ya estaba todo el tiempo junto a mí.

¿Pero él es tú destinado no?

Yo… la verdad no lo sé… Verás tengo un problema de… podríamos decirle salud, con las medicinas que tomo para mi celos, pues digamos que anulan mi olfato…

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo demonios es que te atreves a vivir sin olfato?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es vivir así?! ¡Te van a atacar en algún callejón!

Oh, genial. Ahora hablas como mi madre, ¿Qué nadie me tiene un poco de fe? – dijo molesto, ese sermón se lo sabía por completo.

¡Es seguridad básica! ¡Pobre del calvo!

¡Víctor no está calvo! –refunfuñó

Claro que sí, sólo que nunca lo has visto desde arriba –dijo jactándose

Pues… tienes razón, pero bueno de eso no vinimos a hablar.

Es cierto, es sobre mi alfa. No puedo decirte quién es pero digamos que estamos teniendo problemas… Él no quiere marcarme, es más nuestro contacto físico es nulo…

Oh, ya veo. Pero insisto que no tengo idea de cómo ayudarte.

Por favor, Víctor se la pasa pegado de ti… Yo quiero eso, dime que debo hacer.

Pues…

Ajá…

Enserio no se me ocurre nada, tal vez sólo es que es así se personalidad. Otabek no parece ser muy expresivo… - dijo tomando un sorbo del té que bebía.

¿Quién dijo que era Otabek? – rio nervioso

¿Entonces no te gusta él?

Sí… es él… ¿Lo mantendrás en secreto verdad? –dijo el menor con la cara roja de vergüenza, según él estaba siendo muy discreto con su "relación"

No te preocupes, de mi boca nadie lo sabrá –Dijo aun sabiendo que todos sabían a la perfección que esos dos tenían una relación –Pero sabes, lo mejor será que ambos se pongan a hablar entre ustedes, dile lo que no te gusta, lo que quieres y lo que esperas de esta relación. Puede que ambos no coincidan y será mejor que pienses dos veces sí quieres continuar.

Pero no quiero dejarlo… estoy seguro de que es mi destinado… -dijo echándose para tras y quedar acostado en la cama – Aquí apesta a Víctor… no me digas que…

¡No es nada de lo que te estás imaginando! Nosotros no hemos llegado a eso… Pero casi siempre viene a dormir a mi cuarto

¿Sólo dormir? –dijo dudoso el rubio

Sí, sólo dormir. Puede que tú nos veas como una pareja, pero nosotros no hemos aclarado bien qué clase de relación tenemos…

Ya veo, se levantó de un salto, bebió lo que quedaba de su soda y camino a la puerta – parece ser que no soy el único con problemas… Supongo que debo agradecerte el consejo con otro. No dejes mucho tiempo solo al calvo, tal vez no lo veas, pero hay muchos detrás de él. Y sí no le hablas claro él no podrá estar tranquilo, así que suerte. – abrió la puerta y se fue

Ése día Yuri Plisetsky regresó a su cuarto sabiendo que lo que él creía que era la mejor pareja que conocía no estaba tan consolidada cómo llegó a pensar.

-Tal vez pueda darle ayuda a ese cerdo con el calvo…

•

Por la noche el temido mensaje de Víctor llegó, con ello la anécdota de que Yakov y Lilia lo habían llevado al hospital para que lo revisara, si bien no tenía ninguna fractura, los golpes que recibió le otorgaron una semana de reposo absoluto, para prevenir.

Así que la última semana de clases previa a las vacaciones la pasaría sin la compañía del ruso.

No obstante también se adjuntó la localización de la casa de su profesor de ruso, con la nota de que estaba siendo invitado a cenar al día siguiente.

 _ **Víctor 3**_

 _ **No te olvides de la cena**_

 _ **Recuerda que sí te pierdes puedes llamarme**_

 _ **Aunque preferiría que vinieras en taxi.**_

 _ **ヽ**_ _ **(°◇° )**_ _ **ノ**_

 _ **Yuuri3**_

 _ **No creo perderme, pero**_

 _ **¿De verdad está bien que vaya?**_

 _ **Creo que no le agrado mucho a la señora Lilia**_

 _ **ヾ**_ _ **(**_ _ **；ﾟ**_ _ **(OO)**_ _ **ﾟ**_ _ **)**_ _ **ﾉ**_

 _ **Víctor 3**_

 _ **Ah, sobre eso…**_

 _ **No te lo tomes a personal, ella**_

 _ **Digamos que tiene un carácter fuerte**_

 _ **Y no le gusta mucho la gente nueva**_

 _ **Pero te aseguro que es muy linda**_

 _ **Cuando la llegas a conocer.**_

 _ **Además ya le pedí que te trate bien.**_

 _ **（゜◇゜）**_

 _ **Yuuri 3**_

 _ **Ya veo… Espero agradarle**_

 _ **Te dejo, es hora de que descanses.**_

 _ **Te veo mañana en la noche.**_

 _ **Descansa**_

 _ **ヽ**_ _ **(*'(OO)')**_ _ **ﾉﾟ**_

 _ **Víctor 3**_

 _ **Te quiero Yuuri-**_

Esa clase de finales en sus mensajes era lo más problemático con lo que lidiaba Yuuri, no estaba seguro de cómo responder sí con un "Yo también" "Te quiero más" "Yo la verdad no sé qué siento por ti".

Repleto de esos pensamientos tomó de nuevo su celular, esta vez marcando el número de quién lo salvaba en incontables situaciones.

Hola, Mari-nee ¿Estás muy ocupada?

¿Yuuri? ¿Está todo bien? – ya era extraño que su hermano llamara para evitar los sermones y preocupaciones de su madre, pero que además lo hiciera siendo noche era algo mucho más que preocupante.

Sí, estoy bien. Sólo quería hacerte una pregunta…

Dime… -dijo bostezando

¿Cómo puedo agradarle a los padres de Víctor?

•

Era sí acaso mediodía y el castaño estaba parado junto a JJ frente a las taquillas del cine, viendo la cartelera, era cierto que Víctor no acabó bien el partido; pero la promesa con el canadiense de ir juntos al cine no contemplaba el final caótico que tendría el ruso.

Por lo que temprano JJ pasó al cuarto de Yuuri para que fueran juntos al cine cómo habían prometido, el nipón estaba más que tranquilo, no creía que el moreno tratara de hacer algo cómo muchas veces había advertido Víctor.

Su cita para cenar con Víctor era a las 7 de la noche, así que tendría tiempo de sobra temprano, por lo que aceptó la salida al cine, considerando también que saliendo de ahí podría ir a comprar algunas cosas, pequeños presentes que su hermana le había sugerido que llevara a la cena.

Comprar una botella de vodka, vino o similar, algo que pueda ser el postre y unas flores para Lilia. Todo a consejo de su hermana.

Regresando al presente JJ sugirió una película de acción, según contó los efectos especiales eran impresionantes. Por su parte Yuuri optaba más por ver una película de animación, sobre una princesa que descendió de la luna, decidieron lanzando una moneda y terminaron por ver a un montón de sujetos con súper poderes peleando contra algunos villanos. Al final ambos quedaron satisfechos con la película.

Yuuri le contó al canadiense sobre sus planes para la tarde y más que gustoso acompañó al castaño en la compra de los regalos.

-Pues son rusos… Supongo que beberán vodka ¿No lo crees? – Dijo JJ mostrándole una botella color blanco con letras azules.

\- Lo mismo pensé, pero no estoy seguro… Puede que sea muy ¿Cliché?

-Entonces que te parece esto – Dijo mostrando una botella mediana de vino tinto –Se ve bien y el vino queda perfecto para toda ocasión.

\- Supongo que estará bien… Veamos… ¿Qué sería un buen postre?

\- Un pastel es algo muy simple, porque no llevas algún tipo de galletas o algo más para picar después de la cena.

\- Estos se ven bien –Yuuri tomó un pequeño contenedor lleno de bocadillos rellenos de queso dulce con mermelada de diferentes sabores – Creo que estarán bien.

-Se ven ricos, ahora dijiste que querías llevarle flores a la profesora Lilia ¿verdad?

\- Sí, mi hermana dijo que a todas las mujeres les gustan las flores… Pero no sé si sea cierto. ¿Qué opinas tú? Se ve que tienes mucha experiencia con el tema.

\- Pues yo sólo le he regalado flores a mi madre –dijo algo apenado –Cuando salgo con alguna chica les compro algo que necesiten, las flores son lindas, pero no duran.

\- Supongo que tienes razón… Pero creo que no le agrado mucho a la señora Lilia, quería darle algo que pueda hacer que ella no piense mal de mí.

-No creo que seas sólo tú, ella no parece ser muy amable con nadie. –reafirmó JJ

-Supongo que ella debe ser de esas personas que sólo son amables con su familia…

\- Tal vez…

Después de discutirlo mucho decidieron comprarle una pequeña planta, así no moriría en 3 días, esperaba que Lilia fuera de tipo de persona que le gustan las plantas. Sino sería un punto en contra.

Ambos subieron al auto, la tarde entera se les había ido en compras y vueltas a plazas, así que JJ decidió llevar a Yuuri a casa de Víctor, sobre todo para que no fuese con las manos llenas de cosas y fuese a tropezar y arruinarlas.

Estacionó frente a la casa, se veía de lo más regular. Una casa con diseño occidental, en una zona muy buena de la ciudad; color beige con una pequeña terraza con plantas. Eso le dio una buena corazonada a Yuuri.

Se despidió de JJ y tocó el timbre de la casa, respondió Víctor quién le avisó que ya iba.

Para su sorpresa la que abrió la puerta fue Lilia, en el momento que le cedió el paso para entrar a la casa los nervios de Yuuri se activaron como sí de un radar anti bombas se tratara.

Pasa. –dijo Lilia.

Gra- Gracias… - camino tan tenso que parecía un robot.

En el recibidor estaba Víctor que portaba una playera algo holgada y un collarín color blanco, resultado de su valiente enfrentamiento con el equipo de hockey.

¿Aún duele? –Yuuri casi corrió a lado de Víctor cuando notó su estado.

Ya no duele, pero esto –señaló el collarín – es por si acaso, al fin me perdí la última semana de clases… ¿Te irás a casa las vacaciones?

Sí, mi madre no me dejaría en paz si me quedo en el campus.

Bueno, pasemos a la sala, no veo que hacen aquí parados en la entrada estorbando –sentenció Lilia.

Ah sí, perdón. Señora Lilia, yo le traje esto, -entregó los presentes a la alfa mayor – espero que sean de su agrado.

Oh, este es un buen vino, nada mal jovencito; lo llevaré a la nevera.

Pasaron a la sala, para Yuuri ése era un ambiente muy diferente al que había en su casa; casi no había muebles, pero no era por causas de pobreza, sino que al parecer los rusos optaron por un diseño muy estético, unos muebles que a simple vista eran muy caros, muy pocos adornos y todo impecable. Lo opuesto a su casa, dónde había varias mesas para los huéspedes, muchos adornos, luces por todos lados y el siempre existente ruido de voces, sonidos de la tv y el caer del agua desde el onsen.

Víctor se sentó un poco incómodo y dirigió la vista al omega.

-¿Con quién estabas antes de venir? – dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Ah, fui con JJ al cine y después de compras.

\- ¿Con JJ? ¡Ya te he dicho que ese tipo es peligroso! – se exaltó

\- No lo es, es agradable… aunque es un tanto ruidoso.

\- Está tras de ti, sólo que no lo notas.

\- Tú crees que todos están interesados en mí, estoy seguro de que hay más gente que quiere estar contigo que conmigo.

\- Bueno, eso no necesariamente es cierto –dijo el ruso –qué más da… Por cierto, un lindo detalle el de traer algo, creo que a Lilia le agradó.

\- Yo no estaba muy seguro de qué traer… Espero que le guste.

\- No estoy seguro de sí a Lilia le gustan las plantas, pero a Yakov le encantan, todas las de la entrada las plantó él.

-Vaya, no pensé que le gustaran. Pero ahora me alegro de comprarlas.

Pasados unos minutos Yakov bajó del segundo piso y saludó al japonés, recordándole que tenía tarea de sobra para las vacaciones, sin contar que las evaluaciones empezarían en cuanto regresaran de su descanso.

Para Yuuri era extraño ver esa nueva faceta de Víctor, una mucho más relajada de lo normal, bromeaba mucho con Yakov y molestaba a Lilia sobre sí la comida estaba lista o no. Parecía un niño pequeño, lo cual enterneció al omega. No creía que lo que estaba frente a él era una familia de alfas.

Pasados a la mesa degustaron una buena cantidad de comida, al parecer Víctor había planeado casi todo el menú, desde la sopa, el plato fuerte, ensalada y postre. Los bocadillos que Yuuri había llevado quedaron pospuestos para comerlos más tarde con algún té o café.

Pesé a lo mucho que Yuuri había estado preocupado Lilia más amable de lo que creyó. Tiempo después se enteró de que se comportó a demanda de Víctor de que sí ésta trataba mal al omega, el albino dejaría de ayudarla en sus clases de ballet.

Las horas pasaron entre la charla, a los rusos mayores les llamó mucho la atención que la familia del omega tuviera un hotel con aguas termales, que fuera dirigido sólo por ellos mismo y sobretodo que él fuera el único omega. La velada se pasó por mucho del tiempo que tenían planeado, así que cuando notaron lo tarde que era los alfas sugirieron que el omega se quedara a pasar la noche, al día siguiente no habría clases, así que no habría problema en que ocupara el cuarto de huéspedes.

Obviamente el menor se rehusó desde el comienzo, no tenía ni de chiste planeado quedarse, la simple idea lo llenaba de nervios, pero después de insistir aceptó, ya era tarde y podría ser peligroso que regresara, la escuela no estaba precisamente cerca de la casa de los rusos.

Usando ropas prestadas por Víctor se acomodó en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes, era bastante amplia, la cama de su casa era pequeña, apenas adecuada para una persona; ni qué decir de la cama de los cuartos, la cual también era pequeña. Así que se sentía extraño con todo ese espacio extra. Cerró los ojos tratando de dormir de una vez por todas, estaba nervioso, pero también muy cansado.

Justo cuando el cansancio estaba por ganarle a la consciencia, escuchó cómo la puerta se abría frente a él. Levantó la mirada y notó a Víctor con una almohada bajo el brazo.

¿Víctor?

Hola Yuuri, no puedo dormir, así que vine a invadirte. – dijo acomodando su almohada junto a la de Yuuri –ya me acostumbré a dormir contigo –sonrió

¿Está bien esto? Digo, Lilia y Yakov están al final del pasillo –susurró

¡Claro! No es cómo que fuéramos unos adolescentes –exclamó –además ellos saben lo que siento por ti – acomodó su rostro frente al de Yuuri

¿Estás seguro? – dijo de reojo

Sí, no te preocupes.

Yuuri…

Dime –dijo casi como un bostezo

¿Cuándo te vas a tú casa?

El próximo sábado temprano… supongo que ya no regresarás a la escuela hasta después de las vacaciones

Así es, pero sabes… Yakov y Lilia se van a Rusia en dos semanas

¿Te irás con ellos? – dijo intentando mantener los ojos abiertos.

De eso quería hablarte Yuuri, ¿Puedo pasar las vacaciones contigo?

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **¿Alguien sabe sí la huelga de las fanficters ya acabó?**_

 _ **Yo jamás entré en huelga porque la verdad no me importa, de todas formas me tardo en actualizar y ni que fuera yo muy famosa**_ **ヾ** **(-_- )** **ゞ**

 _ **Wow ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última actualización, jeje me disculpo por eso. Pero para aquellos que siguen mis demás obras sabrán que he estado actualizando "Odio a todos los Nikiforov" y terminé "Conocidos en el mar". Quiero creer que ya no aplazaré más las actu de este fic, pero no les prometo nada.**_

 _ **Ahora sí viene lo bueno del Victuuri (?**_

 _ **Nos vamos a Yutopia, pero no crean que Yuuri se va a ir solo, digamos que los Katsuki conocerán a más de uno de los compañeros de su hijo**_

 _ **Además planeaba hacer un one shot sobre Masumi y Chris 3**_

 _ **Sin más espero que hayan disfrutado este fic.**_

 _ **Todos mis fics se publican en wattpaf, fanfiction y AO3**_

 _ **Queda prohibida su traducción, adaptación etc.**_


	18. Día 17

Día 17

Ése camino que hacía meses no recorría ahora estaba de nuevo frente a él, el camino de regreso a su hogar en Yutopia, por fin había terminado el primer semestre fuera de casa. Parecía que había sido más tiempo considerando todas las cosas que había vivido; desde conocer a Víctor y el enorme amor que le profesaba, vivir la batalla contra Khalan a lado de su ahora amigo Pichit, entrar a un club de patinaje dónde apenas lograba sobrevivir dando algunas vueltas, ser prácticamente secuestrado por un canadiense, siendo modelo para un club con lo que había logrado que la mitad del campus ahora tuviera acceso a su imagen en interiores, casi perder su beca por quedarse dormido para culminar visitando a la familia de Víctor en su propia casa, quedarse a pasar la noche, compartir de nuevo cama con él y escuchar su caprichosa solitud que lo llevaba ahora a girar su mirada para contemplar al ruso que embelesado con el paisaje lo ignoraba por completo en ése momento.

•

Habían iniciado las vacaciones y con ello el tiempo libre. Yakov y Lilia había regresado juntos a Rusia para descansar así que el joven Nikiforov decidió deslindarse de un prematuro regreso al país que lo vio nacer para pasar esas escasas semanas de calor a lado de su amado.

Los planes del ruso sobre enamorar a Yuuri, casarse con él, marcarlos y tener lindos bebés iban más lentos de lo que él mismo esperaba. Según sus ideales para finales de año ya deberían estar planeando una boda, pero la situación llevaba un ritmo considerablemente lento. En cuanto a lo físico, Yuuri se dejaba besar, abrazar, mimar y hasta compartían cama. Pero eso no era ni de cerca lo que el menor quería. Por dentro de estaba muriendo de deseo de poseer al menor, pero se juró a sí mismo esperar el tiempo necesario (Aunque no creí que fuera a ser mucho) hasta que el omega estuviese listo para unirse a él. Sin más decidió ir a conocer a su futura familia, ya conocía a la hermana del mayor, pese a que su relación no era la mejor, el ruso confiaba que sus encantos naturales y su personalidad de rey encantador podrían conquistar a la parte restante de la familia Katsuki.

Pero cómo era de esperarse al destino le encantaba poner obstáculos en el camino del joven albino, está vez no sólo tendría que compartir la atención de Yuuri con su familia, sino que además se habían colado a su viaje de vacaciones veraniegas el menor pupilo de Lilia, el joven Yuti Plisetsky además del tailandés Pichit; quienes al parecer no tenían familia o perro que los espere en sus casa ya que sin dudarlo pidieron al joven castaño que les permitiera ir con ellos a su casa; su amado cómo claro representante de la bondad humana en la tierra no les negó la estancia, como resultado Yuuri no sólo tendría que poner atención a los clientes de su hotel, a su familia y ahora a sus advenedizos compañeros de escuela.

Ya casi llegamos Víctor –dijo en tono bajo el castaño

Este lugar es muy hermoso, con un río y todo. –Dijo Pichit sacando su teléfono para tomar una foto del lugar

Sólo es un montón de agua… hay mucha en todas partes, la escuela está junto al mar… -dijo quejoso el rubio

Sí tanto te incomoda debiste quedarte en la escuela o regresarte a Rusia, Lilia te ofreció que regresaras con ella y Yakov… - Sentenció el ruso mayor.

Bah, cómo sí tuviera ganas de regresar, en lo que a mi concierne sólo tengo dos cosas en mente y es que ambos me enseñen, tú –dijo apuntando su dedo al albino –todavía no acabas de enseñarme las técnicas de Lilia y tú –señaló al castaño – ¡Todavía me puedes enseñar un par de cosas más de lo que ya sabes!

¿De qué habla? – Victor giro su rostro buscando alguna explicación del omega castaño

No es nada, Yuri cree que tengo algún tipo de técnicas que por cierto no tengo –dijo regresando la vista al menor.

Cómo sea, lo importante es que ahora estaremos todos juntos de vacaciones –dijo Pichit para calmar la situación.

Ustedes arruinan mis vacaciones en pareja con Yuuri, ¿Acaso no hay algún coreano o un kazajo a los que puedan ir a molestar? – Dijo algo molesto

Seung regresó a Corea… Y no tengo tanto dinero como para poderme ir de viaje y pagar la siguiente matricula, tendré que conformarme con mandarle mensajes y llamarlo el resto del mes.

Otabek también se regresó a su país, yo quería ir con él, pero no me dejo… - dijo enojado el rubio.

Jajaja, de seguro temió que lo fueras a atacar en las noches –dijo Víctor burlándose.

¡Cállate anciano! ¡Ya quisieras que alguien te brincara encima por las noches!

¡Ya guarden silencio los dos! – un muy apenado Yuuri regañó al par de rusos –Nada de ése tipo de pláticas en mi casa ¡¿Entendido?!

Jajajaja, Yuuri. Estas prometen ser las mejores vacaciones

Llegaron a la estación de trenes dónde Mari los esperaba con la camioneta del hotel para recogerlos. Ambos hermanos se abrazaron a modo de saludo, Pichit saludo a Mari cómo si de una hermana más se tratara, por su parte Yuri sólo dio un escueto "Buenos días" a contra parte Víctor no sólo se paró frente a Mari llamándola "hermana" y agradeciéndole por tomarse el tiempo de llevarlo a conocer a sus suegros.

No juegues con tu suerte Nikiforov, créeme que el obstáculo más grande está en casa y responde cuando la llamo "mamá"

Mari-nee, no hagas sonar cómo que mamá es Rugal o Sephirot, aunque debo reconocer que puede ser… muy… -el omega no encontraba una palabra suficientemente buena y mala a la vez para describir a su madre.

Sólo puede llegar a ser algo ruidosa... –dijo Mari para cerrar la conversación.

Pasaron algunos puentes, calles, pero lo que más dejó perplejos a los extranjeros fue ver el antiguo castillo en lo alto de la ciudad.

Abajo del castillo hay una pista de patinaje, sí quieres podemos ir ahí Víctor –dijo Yuuri volteado a ver los asientos traseros dónde sus acompañantes viajaban.

¡Claro! ¡Me encantará ir contigo! – Los ojos de Víctor se llenaron de luz y emoción

Por supuesto que yo también voy - añadió Pichit

Tú y Yurio pueden ir otro día – dijo fulminando al tailandés con la mirada

A mí no me interesa el patinaje, pero ese castillo se ve interesante – dijo Yuri mientras trataba de tomarse una foto con el castillo de fondo.

Claro, vayamos todos. También podemos ir un día nosotros solos Víctor. –dijo el omega sonrosado

Vaya, vaya… Mi hermanito ya creció y se fue a conquistar Rusia – rio Mari mientras su hermano no podía más de la vergüenza - ¡Llegamos! – Mari dio un giro al volate para entrar al pequeño aparcamiento del hotel.

En la entrada estaban los padres de Yuuri esperando recibirlos. En cuanto el castaño omega bajó del vehículo fue literalmente atrapado entre los brazos de su madre quien lo primero que exclamo fue un certero

-¡Yuuri! ¡Ponte un suéter te vas a enfermar! ¿Ya comiste? ¿Cómo fue el viaje? ¿Estás cansado? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Estas tomando tus medicinas?

\- No hace tanto frío mamá, si, estuvo tranquilo, la verdad no, para nada, no y claro que sí –dijo con algo de hastío el joven castaño, por poco olvidaba lo cautelosa que era su madre con él.

-Oh vaya, tú debes ser Víctor –Hiroko se volteó a ver al ruso quién trataba de bajar sus maletas- mucho gusto, yo soy la madre de Yuuri.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Hola gente, wow de verdad ha sido un largo tiempo dejando de lado a mi amado primer fanfic. Para las que lean mis demás fics sabrán que me dedique a actualizar "Odio a todos los Nikiforov" y terminar "Conocidos en el mar" y pues ya ni para que prometo actualizar pronto, la verdad quería actualizar la tercera semana de diciembre cuando se cumplía un año de que empezara este fic. Wooooww… un año con esto y nada más no lo termino, para cuando empecé este fic creí que para el año lo tendría completo aunque fuese la primera parte, pero al parecer me tomará más tiempo del planeado.**

 **Cómo podrán darse cuenta el capítulo es un poco más corto de lo normal, pero creo que de momento así los manejaré. Capítulos de mediana duración para poder actualizar más seguido.**

 **Sin más los dejo y les aviso que ya tengo planeado otro fic, pero este sí será hard R18 o sino al menos será más sexo que en los demás.**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Prohibido copias, traducir y adaptar.**

 **Todos mis fics se publican en wattpad, fanfiction y AO3**


End file.
